


<底特律：變人><漢康><身份反轉AU>5Days

by sallysforza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 94,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysforza/pseuds/sallysforza
Summary: ※仿生人漢克&人類康納※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入※反轉設定來自S※CP為漢康※繁體字注意





	1. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

實驗進行的不順利，測試中的RT600成功的通過圖靈測試，但經過試用人員回報，RT600在人性上的成長非常不明顯。

這次實驗在於研究更為接近人類的仿真機器人，定名為仿生人（機器人）而非機器人（機器人）即是因為目的為創造與人類無差異的機器。

RT600的智能AI相當成功，然而情緒表現上不夠的真實，毫無感情的應答冰冷的讓它不夠像個人類。

或許是AI設定的不完全，我們還要繼續嘗試。

 

由我的學生，伊利亞。卡姆斯基提供的一個論壇看到主題是模擬人類感情的情緒模組的文章，裡頭的論述非常詳細且條理分明，不難看出發表者是一個井然有序的人。

文章除了一長串論述外，還有一個網址，伊利亞點擊進入網站，是很普通的聊天室，就像年輕人常用的通訊軟體一樣。

伊利亞先是示範輸入幾句話，其中也包含了圖靈測試的課題問答，而收到的回覆讓我驚艷，優秀 - 是的，尤其在自然語言處理上。

這個聊天室是跟一個聊天機器人對話，就像那些無聊的自動回覆程式一樣，但這些回覆非常的人性化，甚至讓人以為這是真的人在與自己對話。

伊利亞說他檢查過這個聊天室，確實只是個普通的自動回覆AI而已，唯一特別的地方在於這個AI套用一個模組，而這個模組讓它的語言達到人類的境界。

這很有趣，並不是由智慧AI而是藉由套用模組來修正AI的機械式發言達成感情模擬，我認為我們的研究會需要這個。

我讓伊利亞去聯絡這篇文章的發表者，對方表示願意與我們見面。

我很期待能見到對方，因為只要他的加入一定能讓我們的研究有所突破，甚至能夠將這項研究完成。

文章發表者自稱康納，他答應與我們見面後發來一串地址，位在郊區的孤兒院。

對於這個地點我與伊利亞都感到意外，也懷疑或許我們遇到哪個無聊人士的愚蠢玩笑。

 

而到了孤兒院，更讓我意外的是，這個叫康納的人是只有十五歲的孩子！

我們閱讀過了他的論文後便不把眼前的孩子當作小孩看待，康納是確實的真材實料，難得一見的天才，靠著一點點基礎跟大量的閱讀自學就有如此深厚的底子。

他願意加入我們的研究，只是他有條件，就是金錢支援。

這並不困難，我們都以為他是需要一樁買賣讓他未來的生活有所保障，我們答應他將會因為這個模組得到分紅，然而康納卻拒絕了，他說他只是沒有足夠的錢報讀警校，並不是想靠這玩意養活自己。

不得說，這樣一個人才去讀警校是種浪費，我並不想讓這個孩子的才能就這樣荒廢，我向他提議，我可以收養他，供他有保障的生活並且不干涉他想報讀警校的念頭，只要求他跟著我繼續進修這領域的知識。

他偏了頭像是在思考，我發現這孩子坐姿相當端正，一瞬間我覺得我眼前坐著的是研究最終成功的完成品，我理想中與人類沒有差異的仿生人。

最後結果他答應了，他稱呼我為阿曼妲，而我知道了他的全名。

康納。安德森。

 

有了康納提供的情緒模組，我們以這為基礎加強與改良，最後安裝在RT600身上收穫的成果非常好。

我提供他需要的生活，這個孩子已經對自己的未來有明顯的目標，我一如當初與他約定的不去干涉他，康納如他所願的就讀警校，而他課餘時間我讓他持續進修人工智慧方面的知識。

至於康納想要讀警校的理由我曾經問過他，他只回答我因為父母是警察所以也想成為警察，但我猜想這只是理由之一

康納的父母是警探，致力於稽查毒品跟逮捕藥頭，在我決定收養康納的時候，孤兒院的院長告訴我康納七歲時父母便死與於一場毒品組織對他們的復仇，而犯人到現在都還沒落網。

我想這才是康納的理由，但我也沒有再過問他，我跟康納之間的關係並不像是母子，更多是像導師跟學生。

我並不懂得向小孩展露母愛，而康納也成熟的不需要父母，或者說他認定的父母只存在於他七歲以前。

 

在康納十七歲已經有足夠的能力參與我們的研究，他是我除了伊利亞以外值得驕傲的學生。

這項研究已經接近尾聲，我跟伊利亞決定按照計畫將這個研究申請專利，並且商業化，仿生人的量產相信能夠造福人類。

研究的最後我們決定嘗試警用型的仿生人為設計理念，極盡手頭上的所有技術，將其濃縮在一個仿生人身上，我們將此稱為原型機。

原型機RK100，以成為警察完美搭檔為目標的警用型仿生人，我們命名為漢克。

康納也參與了RK100的製造，這兩年在我的指導下，情緒模組已經被他完善的相當完美，RK100的情緒模組跟其他相關模組就是由康納親自設計，我跟伊利亞都沒有干涉。

最終RK100的外貌設定跟組裝康納並沒有參與，那時正好碰上警校需要到外地的實踐課程得離開半年，康納的臉上難得出現掙扎跟不捨，這也是我第一次見到康納為了研究想放棄警校的課程。

RK100，漢克型仿生人，我們研究最後凝聚所有技術於一身的仿生人。

因應警用型的設計，RK100擁有特化的行動能力，包括體術跟20以內的槍械瞄準誤差，鑑定儀，情報處理分析，還有康納特地設計的邏輯推理模組跟社交模組等等。

RK100的外貌決定為五十幾歲的男人，這樣的年齡設定並不符合美學，但是針對搭檔的目的來看，一個年長者會顯得更加可靠，強壯的體格，經歷風霜的面貌，灰白的頭髮跟鬍子。

當RK100成功的完成檢測後我們都非常高興，康納的情緒模組相當優秀，這個仿生人應對人的反應幾乎是真正的人類一樣。

 

我們與警局合作並嘗試投用，最早一個禮拜收到的報告令人非常滿意。

然而接下來幾週的情況卻是往下滑的，RK100的能力確實優秀，但是情感表現太過活躍，甚至會違抗人類的命令。

問題似乎出自康納設計的情緒模組，但是康納還在校外的實踐課程，這半年間他沒辦法與外界頻繁聯繫，而且在課程期間他也沒有器材能夠研究出問題的模組。

我們嘗試修正情緒模組，但我小看了康納，康納所設計的模組超出我的理解，我訝異於這孩子什麼時候已經到達這種水準，我跟伊利亞都對這個模組毫無頭緒。

接收到警局的抗議我們只能將其回收，按照程序我們應該將RK100關機後進行拆解分析問題所在，然後修正問題並重新做出更優秀的作品。

但是我想到康納，想到他不得不離開研究時的不捨，還有為了RK100付出所有心思與技術，最後卻連成品都沒看到他肯定會相當難過，我決定只將RK100關機並儲存起來。

等半年後，康納從學校回來了，我就能跟康納繼續研究，對此我想我相當期待。

 

2025年1月22日至2028年6月17日撰寫。此紀錄屬於阿曼妲。施特恩。


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

當漢克的系統重新啟動，並連上網路後他首先發現時間已經跟他上次開機有了非常大的間隔。

今年是2038年，而他最後被關機前是2028年，整整過了十年。

「RK100，報告你的狀況。」一個看起來是檢測員的人冷淡地說道。

「Fuck，我像十年沒上油的機器！」漢克皺眉嘗試伸展手腳，他對於這些行動測試相當熟悉，但現在卻好像要重新適應一樣，不光是僵硬的手腳，他還偵測到記憶受到損壞，原因是不完全的重置，這群胡亂瞎擺弄的王八蛋。

「請收起你的個人情緒，RK100，別逼我把你再次關機。」檢測員對於漢克的情緒表現相當不滿。

「是的。」漢克倒是順從的把脾氣收起來，他可不想還沒完全熱機就又被關閉，等機體運轉一會後四肢已經能隨心所欲的行動。

「行動跟應答檢測沒有問題，接下來我將升級你的資料庫跟軟體，模組部分將不予更動，你的模組當初是特別設計的，我們沒有人有技術調整。」檢測員低頭在電子板上打幾個記號。「把後頸皮膚層去掉。」

漢克照著檢測員的指令行動，當個他媽乖巧的仿生人坐在機台上，將後頸的皮膚層退去，露出外接口接上主電腦的傳輸線。

等待更新的時間漢克分析了他跟這個檢測員三言兩語的談話。

漢克還記得自己的一些模組，例如情緒模組跟邏輯推理什麼，並不是由他的設計人阿曼達設計，而是別人特別設計的，這些看起來就是一般水平的自然不敢隨便處理。

自己被重新開機一定是需要他做什麼，這群沒腦子的王八蛋肯定不會做他們沒把握的修繕，那麼問題來了，這些人不行，那當初設計的那個人肯定行，但是現場只有這個檢測員。

甚至連阿曼達都不在，漢克有些疑惑，於是他決定使用剛剛連上的網路進行檢索。

不過給他設計模組的是誰？記得好像是阿曼達的學生。漢克馬上就碰到受損的記憶區，主要集中在他還在測試階段未投用到警局前，漢克決定先暫且忽略。

搜尋很快就有結果，但是讓他意外，從搜尋結果得知，阿曼達已經於2028年9月過世，距離他被關機時只有不到三個月。

「有任何問題嗎？RK100。」檢測員看到漢克額角顯示器不穩定的閃爍黃圈，以為有不相容的軟體更新便問道。

「不，我只是在處理軟體更新的系統提示。」漢克隨口扯一個謊，對於自己記憶區的異常他打算隱瞞，等到自己離開這該死的地方，他就能好好的找找相關報導。

「好吧，那麼趁等待更新完畢的時間，我想你會疑問為什麼要將你重新啟動。」檢測員總算提及漢克關心的幾件事情之一。

「鑒於需要新的警用相關資料，我們決定將你派去當地的底特律警局，與他們的副隊長合作偵辦一個案件。」檢測員停頓了一下。「我們非常重視這個案件的進度，關於案件內容你直接從那個副隊長聽取，因應你並沒有自我檢測與監控模組，你必須定時與我們做報告。」

「Got it」

 

當資料庫更新完畢，漢克才比較了解這十年發生什麼變化。

阿曼達跟學生卡姆斯基的仿生人研究成功獲得專利並投入商業化，在阿曼達過世後卡姆斯基創立了模控生命，生產並販賣仿生人，然而沒過五年又退出模控生命，過起隱居的生活。

模控生命靠著販賣仿生人成為最賺錢的公司，現在仿生人已經相當普及，路上隨便都能碰到正在為人類工作的同類。

而漢克也發現資料庫的一個問題，關於阿曼達，資料只有提到卡姆斯基，並沒有提到另一個學生。

「這是你的制服，RK100，換上後馬上去警局報到。」檢測員將一疊摺好的衣服給漢克。

「另外提醒你，因為你的機型已經太過老舊，目前沒有你的備用機，甚至連組件都得特別生產，請謹慎你的行動。」檢測員說完便離開檢測室。

漢克穿著正經而規矩的制服走出模控生命大樓，總算離開其他人的目光後，漢克嫌棄的拉開領帶——他討厭這種綁手綁腳的服裝。

雖然模控生命讓他到警局報到，不過在那之前他可以稍微到處看看，或許他能找間酒吧坐一下。

漢克呼叫了台自動駕駛的無人計程車離開大樓，模控生命給他的行動經費足夠他喝一個晚上。

至於模控生命指派的任務？雖然能被再次啟動是件令人高興的事情，但是漢克對模控生命沒多少好感，他不想聽命於這幫沒腦子的人類。

 

十年的時間讓底特律變的更加科技化，漢克在市區悠轉，在巷子找到一個看起來不錯的酒吧，他低頭看看自己的模控生命制服外套決定脫下它，而額角的顯示器漢克用撥亂的頭髮遮擋。

漢克從資料庫得知當今仿生人沒有味覺，更不會進食，一個仿生人走進酒吧喝酒絕對不是符合現在社會的景象，漢克推斷阿曼達在設計他時是以極致擬真為目的，所以才給他加裝味覺模擬元件跟簡易進食管道，而後來商業化的仿生人都沒有這項功能，因為沒必要。

走進酒吧漢克找了一個角落坐下，他點了杯特調威士忌，繼續查詢關於阿曼達的消息，漢克喝了口威士忌，久違嗆辣的酒精在口中蔓延。

搜尋很快就有結果，一篇十年前的報導資料顯示，阿曼達死於一場嚴重的連環車禍，卡姆斯基在報導上表示哀痛，他們的仿生人研究才剛剛發表並掀起宣然大波，本打算近期取得專利後馬上將設立公司生產商品，沒想到恩師卻於意外辭世。

報導相當多，但都是關於阿曼達跟她的學生卡姆斯基，沒有所謂另一個學生，漢克覺得奇怪，他有印象阿曼達對那個學生讚許有加，是她除了卡姆斯基以外她最得意的學生。

漢克還記得他的情緒模組被他們判斷出了問題——狗屁，他明明很正常——但是他們沒有能力進行修改，給他設計模組的學生好像不在研究組，得等人回來才能處理，所以只能暫時將他關機，之後那學生回來了會再次啟動並進行一連串的優化。

要不是阿曼達這樣說，漢克根本不會接受關機，雖然從現在來看阿曼達來不及實現承諾了，他變成醒來替模控生命收集他們需要的資料。

算了，找不到也罷，反正對於自己的模組他沒什麼不滿，漢克停下搜尋，他打算好好喝一頓。

只是他行動確實要小心點，現在可沒人能幫忙修裡他這台老骨董。

 

康納．安德森抬頭看了眼時鐘，距離跟傑弗瑞．福勒隊長的談話已經過了兩小時。

稍早前警局接獲報案，有人指出一間破舊的住宅傳出惡臭，報案人受不了進去一看，居然發現了不知道爛了多久的屍體。

這次的案件因為可能涉及模控生命出品的仿生人，根據流程，模控生命將派遣一個仿生人協助調查，並且順帶收集些數據以利未來設計出更優秀的警用型號，傑弗瑞告訴他，他接下來將與這個仿生人共事一段時間。

預計早該在收到消息的半小時內抵達警局的仿生人一直沒有出現，聯絡模控生命後也只得出他已經離開大樓的消息。

遲到太久了。康納思考著所有可能發生的因素，最糟糕的大概就是碰上激進的反仿生人人士遭到暴力對待然後被破壞，雖然對於警用型這是不大可能發生的事情。

不論再怎麼思考，這個沒消沒息遲到的仿生人也不會忽然出現在他眼前，倒不如自己去調查人到底去哪了，把他找出來後就能馬上出勤去案發現場。

康納喚醒了辦公桌上的顯示屏，利用職權調出模控生命大樓附近街道的監視器紀錄，發現在模控生命告訴他們仿生人已經離開的時間點只有一台自動駕駛計程車路過。

接著康納在電子鍵盤敲打，幾個畫面快速的切換，他調出計程車的呼叫紀錄，鎖定編號，馬上找出這輛計程車的下車地點。

畫面又回到監視器紀錄，康納打開多個監視器視窗，同時監控這些影像，很快找到他鎖定編號的計程車，然後看到了下車的仿生人，一個高大、體格強壯的男人。

康納讓系統鎖定目標繼續監控，很快地發現這個仿生人像是對市區很又興趣的到處走動，最後消失在許多酒吧營業的小巷子中。

一個仿生人去酒吧？康納不明白，他快轉了這條巷子進出的影像，沒有再看到仿生人出現，沒意外應該還停留在那裡。

找出仿生人的蹤跡花費不到康納的十分鐘，當他起身打算前往這條酒吧巷子時，天氣預報彈出提醒，夜晚將會持續降雨。

十一月是雨季的開端，康納不想在寒冷的天氣中淋雨，離開辦公室前他帶上一件明黃色的警用雨衣。

 

康納開車前往那條巷子，在路上他讓模控生命將仿生人的詳細資料傳來，當康納打開傳來的文件時，不禁感到訝異。

RK100，警用搭檔型仿生人。十年前他參與導師最後的設計的仿生人，康納沒來的及看到的成果就離開研究組，得知RK100的情緒模組有太過活躍的問題後，導師先將RK100回收後跟他約好等到課程結束後再繼續研究，但導師沒多久便於車禍中過世，後來要應付的事情太多，等到想起來時，康納已經離開這個研究，離開導師的故居，甚至沒參與卡姆斯基設立模控生命，完全的從仿生人研究中退出。

康納訝異RK100居然還沒被拆解，或許模控生命感念於阿曼達的研究情面上而保留下來？不論如何，現在突然將一台十年前的老舊仿生人重啟又派來協助辦案必定有什麼用意。

很快的康納抵達巷子的路口，他把車停在附近，穿上警用雨衣便下車，豆大的雨打在他身上，雨水被隔離在黃色塑膠外，但十一月降雨的寒氣仍然滲透進他的身子。

康納覺得有些冷，他轉移注意的掏出枚硬幣在手裡把玩，硬幣像是流星在他兩手之間飛躍，他走進巷子，憑著直覺跟運氣一間一間的找他的目標。

 

當康納走出第四間酒吧毫無收穫，重新回到雨幕中時，對著開滿酒吧的巷子嘆氣，希望他能有多點運氣讓趕快找到翹班的仿生人。

康納並不想在雨中待太久，很快的走進第五間酒吧，推門搖動了門鈴發出清脆的聲響，這間酒吧不同於前面四家，復古而安靜，只有電視屏轉播的聲音跟客人小聲的交談聲。

被搖想的門鈴讓裡頭幾個客人懶懶的抬頭看了眼，又低頭回去喝自己的酒，但有幾個卻眼神銳利的盯著康納看——他們看見康納雨衣上的DPD標誌。

「我想我這裡沒有窩藏嫌疑犯，年輕的警探。」站在吧檯的酒保馬上出聲試探。

雨水從雨衣不斷滴落，康納感受到那些尖銳的視線，他敏銳的發現酒保說的話讓其他客人都有意無意地停下動作，想探聽他的回答。

「非常抱歉，我並不是來搜查，我只是在尋找我翹班的同事。」康納帶著禮貌的微笑說道，他的聲音清脆並帶著點高昂的音調，很成功的吸引那些打聽的人的注意，就跟前四家酒吧一樣，康納順著自己的應答環顧四周，快速的將不怎麼大的酒吧內的所有人看過一遍。

然後康納發現角落坐著個男人完全沒有抬頭看他一眼過，男人的身形跟他從監視器鎖定的人一樣，康納眼尖的發現男人所坐的位置牆壁有一個不顯眼的藍色光團，康納決定朝他走過去。

果然如他猜測，這個獨自一人坐在最角落的位置、一頭凌亂的銀灰色過長的頭髮幾乎把整張臉遮擋、像是與世隔絕一樣的男人就是RK100，他坐在能將他額角顯示器藏起來的靠牆位置，藍圈的光芒不明顯的反射在髒汙的牆面上，整個酒吧沒有人發現他是仿生人。

「你好，我是來自底特律警局的康納．安德森，我聽隊長說你會來警局報到，但我等待了兩個小時並沒有等到你出現，所以我自行調查了你的行蹤，而我還算幸運，在第五間酒吧就找到你。」康納馬上搭話，他並沒有揭穿男人是仿生人的事實。

「找我幹嘛？」男人頭也不抬，連個眼神都沒給康納。

「就在兩小時前我被任命調查一樁謀殺案，因為涉及模控生命出售的仿生人，所以模控生命派遣你協助我進行搜查，希望你能立即與我前往現場。」康納繼續說道。

「如果我說不呢？」男人終於抬頭看了來找他的年輕警探一眼，卻對上一雙毫無情感的淡褐色眼睛。

康納則是撞進一片深邃的藍色之中，眼前仿生人的藍眼睛因為一些康納不懂的情緒顯得明亮，如同真人一般。

兩個人僵持著，沉默在這張小小的角落蔓延開來，擴散至整個酒吧空間，其他人都好奇的張大耳朵想聽個仔細。

「那麼我會回報給模控生命，希望他們下次會派遣更合作的同伴。」康納就像本有聲的程序手冊一樣，沒有感情的闡述流程。

而這個仿生人卻笑了出來，像是聽到什麼愚蠢的笑話。


	3. 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

漢克沒忍住嗤的笑出聲來，他看著眼前這位年輕的警探，外頭的大雨連雨衣都很難起防水作用，被雨水弄濕的頭髮貼在臉上，連長長的睫毛都掛著水珠，隨著眨眼的動作滑過觀骨跟臉頰，平整的DPD制服都因為水氣而黏在身上，襯出小年輕好看的窄腰。

「沒想到你會笨的認為他們有辦法換掉我？我還以為你會思考模控生命把我這個老骨董派出來的原因，鑒於你進門到現在的行動非常聰明。」漢克一臉玩味的看著年輕的警探。

這位年輕警探一進門漢克就從眼角的餘光觀察，新搭載的人臉辨識系統快速的掃描出來人的身分，康納．安德森，二十七歲年輕有為的底特律警局副隊長。

穿著標準制服跟明顯DPD標誌雨衣的人走進任何地方都相當顯眼，尤其酒吧這種聲色場合，就算營業的再怎麼正派也是骨子底的討厭警察踏進店門，當康納一進門在酒保的試探下便釋出溫和的善意跟笑容，他解釋的語調能提起人類的注意，而康納的聲線很奇妙，能提起別人對他的好感並降低警戒，康納也很聰明的利用這點，毫不驚動其他人的進行搜查，並且康納完全沒有揭穿漢克的身分，非常識時務節。

當然漢克沒看漏康納的眼睛，即使臉上掛著善意的微笑仍掩蓋不住他沒有情緒的眼睛，來自外界光線反射的眼神光讓這雙好看的淡褐色眼睛更像做工精美的玻璃珠。

簡直比仿生人還他媽像仿生人。漢克在心裡咕噥，他可不喜歡這種無趣的傢伙，喝完杯底的酒，漢克注意到這個小年輕的脣型是嘴角會帶著笑的那種，像寵物犬一樣，漢克心裡可惜沒感情的玻璃珠眼睛糟蹋了這張好臉皮。

「我只是按照流程做應該提醒的告知。」康納抬起手抹了額頭的雨水，幾縷深褐色的髮絲被往後撥。「若是你沒有興致跟我查案的話，不如我請你一杯。」

「喔？真看不出來你也挺上道的。」漢克挑眉，意外這看起來冰冷又正經的年輕警探居然會為了讓他有心情而請他喝一杯，看來這傢伙並不是他想像中的古板。

「幫助調整屬下心態也是副隊長的職責。」康納聳肩，他走到吧檯抽出在後臀口袋的皮夾，掏錢買了一小瓶有點價格的威士忌。

漢克心情好了起來，他看康納拿著威士忌邊扭開瓶蓋走回來，漢克很自然的舉起空蕩蕩的酒杯，接過康納給他倒的酒，琥珀色的液體注入空杯中。

「不喝？好歹是你買的酒。」漢克享受的喝了一口感受威士忌的木桶混合麥芽的香氣，看著康納在他對面的位子坐下，坐姿端正乖巧。

「不了，我等等要開車。」康納說道，他的車並沒有自動駕駛。

漢克改變了想法，他挺滿意這個搭檔的，雖然性子冰冷、工整的對話簡直比仿生人還仿生人，但至少這杯酒給他的印象不錯，漢克舉起玻璃杯喝完最後一口酒。

「你說凶殺案是吧？走。」漢克拿起桌上的橡皮筋把過長的頭髮往後梳成一小搓綁起來，幾縷綁不起來的垂落在臉旁，額角的顯示器完全露出來。

當漢克穿上模控生命的制服外套時，他聽到酒吧內此起彼落杯子掉落在桌上的聲響跟驚訝語氣的粗話。

 

出酒吧時雨還在下，康納拉緊身上的雨衣，而漢克毫不在意的跟著康納，降雨對他沒有影響，衣服雖然會濕透但並不阻礙行動。

走回巷子口漢克訝異康納居然是開台上了年紀的老車，沒有先進的自動駕駛，甚至導航還得外接。

「警局的薪水真他媽少，你沒考慮換工作？」漢克的新資料庫馬上判斷出這台車早就跟現在社會脫節，他有些嫌棄的皺眉。

「這是我父親的遺物，還能開我就沒有再買車。」康納連雨衣都沒脫直接開駕駛座車門坐進去，打開警用號誌燈。

還真是個戀舊的傢伙，漢克在心裡評價，也打開副駕駛門上車。

雖然是台跟他差不多的老骨董，不過保養得相當好，至少飆起車來完全不馬虎，康納冷淡的模樣卻飆著明顯超標的時速，除了紅燈以外幾乎沒踩過剎車，切道超車更是連眼皮都不眨，漢克的顯示器難得閃起黃圈，他在分析自己跟他的搭檔死在車禍的機率有多高。

「老天，你是有多麼迫切想看屍體！」終於停下車後漢克心裡感謝夜晚路上的車並不多，他跟飆車的王八蛋順利的存活下來。

「我只是想早點結束這個調查然後回家休息，RK100，而且我避過了所有會測速的路段，不必替我擔心罰單問題。」康納停好車解開安全帶下車，漢克也下車跟上。

 

「我是第16台的喬斯．道格拉斯，請問這是一起謀殺事件嗎？」眼尖的記者看到康納從閃著警用號誌燈的車上下來，馬上湊上前詢問。

「很抱歉，我什麼都不能透露。」康納像是無視那些記者，逕自走入拉起電子封鎖線的破爛住宅。

「底特律警察就是這樣，該死的什麼都不告訴我們！」

「我根本不知道有人住在那裡...」

漢克跟在康納後面，記者的咒罵跟附近圍觀的居民討論聲混雜一起，幾台警用無人機在附近進行搜查跟掃描採證。

正當漢克也要跟著走進封鎖線時，一台值勤中的PC200擋住他。

「很抱歉，這裡禁止仿生人進入。」

「讓他進來，他是跟著我的。」康納適時的利用職權。

「晚安，康納，我還以為你不來了。」屋簷下有個圓胖帶著白鬍子的老警探向康納打招呼，然後他注意到跟在康納身後的漢克。

「我的天，康納，聽長輩的話，別把你的仿生人帶來上班。」老警探一臉關切的向康納開著略為輕佻的玩笑。

「晚安，不錯的玩笑，班，但RK100是隊長由指派協助我辦案，而不是我的私有財產。」康納沒有因此不高興，他禮貌的向班打招呼，接過遞來的電子板跟照明燈。

 

漢克跟著他們走進房子內，一股腐敗混合潮溼的味道迎面而來，空氣像是凝固的腐爛膠凍，班一進去就想吐了，連康納淡漠的表情都輕輕皺眉表現出厭惡。

「噁！這什麼怪味！」漢克首先表露噁心，他覺得還好他的進食管道沒有模擬噁心反胃的機制，不然他肯定會把酒全吐出來。

「開窗之前味道更重。」班忍著想吐的反胃感說道，然後他想起來噁心這味道的是個仿生人。

「你有嗅覺？」

「我可是警用原型機！為了能檢驗氣體證據我該死的聞的到！」漢克想關閉他的感官系統，至少把嗅覺元件給拆了。

「班，說說目前的初步調查。」康納打斷了漢克的抱怨。

「噢，好的康納，被害人是卡洛斯．歐提茲，有偷竊跟重傷罪前科...跟據鄰居的說法，他一直獨來獨往，大部分的時間都在家，沒幾個人見過他。」班帶著康納到屍體現場，康納蹲下來抬起照明燈仔細觀察屍體的狀態。

「旁邊有把菜刀沒意外就是兇器，據房東的說詞，前門從裡面上鎖，所有窗戶也都封起來，兇手一定是從後面溜走的。」班繼續報告初步調查的結果。

「看來大約陳屍三周...驗屍官到了嗎？」康納詢問。

「還沒到，要拿到詳細的報告還得再等等。」班甚至覺得驗屍官要來可能都早上了。

「我想我沒那麼多時間再等翹班的人有心情上工。」康納把照明燈交給班拿著，從衣服口袋掏出手套戴上拉緊橡膠皮，眼皮子不眨一下的手要伸向那具積滿屍水腫脹又飛滿蠅蟲的屍體。

「嘿嘿嘿！天啊你要幹什麼！」漢克出聲阻止，要是看到康納在他眼前翻這具屍體他一定會吐出來。

「驗屍。」康納理所當然的語調像是回答漢克他晚餐吃了什麼。

「老天你是要噁心死我，讓開！」漢克啟動現場掃描，很快地分析出屍體的情報。

「被害人卡洛斯．歐提茲，身高168公分體重129.9公斤，死亡天數大於19天，左胸有利刃刺傷，傷口與旁邊的菜刀吻合，總共28刀，看來兇手是決心想殺了他。」漢克馬上將情報告訴康納，希望他能遠離那具該死的屍體。「順便一提，嘴裡有紅冰成分，牆壁上的字是模控生命體，只有仿生人會使用。」

「真是方便。」班有些驚訝，他只是看著這台高大的仿生人蹲下看屍體沒三分鐘就分析出這麼多資料。

「同意，相當便利，回頭可以叫驗屍官不用來了。」康納起身，看著那把菜刀。「你能分析那把菜刀的指紋所屬人嗎？」

「上面沒有指紋，很有可能是仿生人犯案。」漢克也起身開始調查四周，他相信康納有自己的驗屍報告就不會去碰那噁心的玩意。

「關於仿生人，歐提茲擁有一台，只是行蹤不明。」康納看到電子板已經更新了所有初步調查的證詞，他脫掉手套在這棟房子到處調查。

漢克從客廳到廚房發現一連串的打鬥痕跡，不難推測被害人跟兇手在廚房發生毆鬥，漢克從廚房走回客廳，發現康納站在電視櫃旁盯著上面的東西看。

「紅冰，看來變成屍體的歐提茲先生死前吸的可銷魂了。」漢克走過去搭話，他似乎檢測到康納有些微的情緒不穩。

「毒品從來不是什麼好東西，對誰都是。」康納沒再繼續看那堆散堆的紅冰顆粒。

「幫我查查這些毒品，克里斯。」

 

康納沒由來的感到煩躁，降雨、寒冷、潮濕跟屍體，任何事物都比不過毒品的令他厭惡。

離開那堆紅冰康納嘗試深呼吸讓自己冷靜，儘管吸入的空氣都是腐屍臭味，但他還是快速的靜下心來。

康納走到後門，他發現這扇門沒有鎖，推開門發出刺耳的嘎吱聲，康納走出後門小心不踩在被雨水打濕的泥巴土壤上。

「你能分析泥地殘留的痕跡嗎？」康納蹲下身去觸摸泥地，手指搓揉泥土問道，他知道漢克跟在他身後。

「分析結束，這裡只有科林斯警官的10號鞋痕跡，這種土壤會留下痕跡，後門已經很久沒有人經過了。」漢克的分析讓康納確定自己心裡的猜測。

他們回到屋內繼續勘查，最後只有在浴室發現新的東西，不明的宗教雕像跟強迫性書寫相當多次的rA9。

整個屋子他們都看過一遍，康納已經能推斷案件經過的大概輪廓。

「從打鬥痕跡跟殘留的紅冰來看，歐提茲吸食紅冰後在廚房對誰使用暴力。」康納小聲的碎語，。

「沒錯，用那個坑坑巴巴的棒球棍，而且被毆打者非常大可能是他可憐的仿生人僕人。」漢克接著康納的碎語說道。

「你想說仿生人遭受毆打後情緒不穩就反手從刀架拿菜刀防身？」

「也只有這種可能，雖然你會覺得他媽不可思議，但是出現異常的仿生人能做出任何情緒化的事情。」

「不，我相信你說的，三個月前我才接觸仿生人綁架一個女孩打算跳樓的談判案件。」

康納的手抵著下巴像是思考，嘴唇微張輕含食指指節，一種腦子在運轉時下意識的怪癖。

「歐提茲先為了躲避仿生人的攻擊從廚房退到客廳，但仍舊被仿生人逼入死角。」

「於是發瘋的仿生人給了自己主人28刀在心臟上，就這麼簡單。」漢克最後的補充讓整個案件推斷結束。

「現在問題就是這個仿生人去了哪裡，從正門反鎖跟後門沒有足跡來看，他屋子的可能性很高...」康納放下手環顧四周。

「噢，別老是看著地面，不如看看上頭。」漢克給康納最後的提示。

康納想起來這個房子從外觀看就是明顯的二層樓設計。這個提示讓康納馬上明白漢克想要表達什麼，他抬頭看著天花板，在通往浴室的走廊盡頭發現上方有個往閣樓的隔板。

「RK100，我能踩著你上去閣樓嗎？」康納問道。

「你別想，我上去就行了。」漢克搬來張椅子，他踩著墊高物很輕鬆就爬上閣樓，腳踩在閣樓木頭地板上發出危險的聲音。

希望這閣樓能撐得住他的重量。漢克可不想踩穿閣樓跌下去，尤其現在他的位置似乎就在屍體正上方，跌下去正好跟那具屍體來個面貼面的親密接觸。

康納在底下等著，他聽到閣樓傳出咚咚的聲響，像是有人在逃竄，然後聽到漢克的粗罵。

接著碰的一聲客廳天花板塌了，一票在場的警察包括康納都被嚇住，靠近前門門口掉落了一堆雜物跟木板碎片，還有兩個人影。

「Fuck！你再跑我就真的把你拆了！」漢克先爬起來，打算上前壓制住瘋狂逃竄的嫌疑犯。

「RK100，我命令你後退。」康納冷淡的聲音像是桶冰水，澆灌在漢克被點燃的情緒模組。

他在幹嘛？漢克偵測到目標的壓力值過高，再給他更多刺激他可能會當場自毀。漢克冷靜下來，讓康納走近那個滿臉是凝固血跡躲在閣樓的仿生人。

「別過來，求你、求求你。」滿身髒汙的仿生人害怕的捲曲起身子，就算門口就在他不遠處，他還是選擇待在原地。

他不想死，他知道自己的壓力值已經過高，知道自己只要再受到一點點刺激就會開始自毀，走出門外他受到任何點觸碰都有可能導致他壓力值超標，他不知道該如何將壓力值下降，他不想要自毀，不想要死。

「好的，我就待在這裡不會前進，冷靜，看著我。」康納停下腳步，嘗試與對方談判。

那個仿生人停下顫抖，抬起頭看了康納，康納從骯髒破舊的模控生命制服看到仿生人的型號。

「HK400，請冷靜下來，我知道你受到主人的虐待，一切都會沒事的。」

「我明白你被當成嫌疑人的害怕，但是我們必須弄清楚真相，希望你能夠跟我們走。」

「不！」HK400聽到要被帶回警局時他往牆壁退縮。「我不跟你們走！我不想被報廢！」

「你的所作所為是因為程式出現錯誤，我們不會報廢你，我們只是想要釐清真相，將你報廢並不能讓我們得到資訊。」康納繼續勸說。

「相信我們。」康納再次展現自己的談判優勢，工整的句子裡的每個單字像是給予勇氣，一個一個敲擊在HK400的警戒心上，很快就攻破心防讓對方放下畏懼願意相信自己。

 

HK400最後成功的被克里斯送上警車，康納跟漢克也回去自己車上，準備返回警局。

「說謊的孩子。」漢克說道。

「這是為了任務逼不得已。」康納依舊淡漠，不在意自己為了讓HK400放下警戒而欺騙對方。

他們都知道這台HK400最後的下場是什麼。


	4. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

一排閃著警用號誌的車隊在持續降雨的夜晚非常顯眼，康納開車在最後押車，回去警局後還要進行偵訊，他思考著要怎麼偵訊一台機器。

然後康納的思緒跳躍到旁邊的漢克身上，依照模控生命給他的資料還有當初導師的設計藍圖來看，漢克的功能性應該會更多一些。

「我注意到你剛剛在現場只有使用掃描分析跟邏輯推理模組，但我記得你應該有鑑定儀的功能。」康納決定提問。

「噁，你要我去舔那些不知道臭掉多久的血？你還不如把我拆了。」漢克一臉嫌棄，他對自己的鑑定儀已經不滿很久。

「你的鑑定儀在口腔？」康納有些意外，他知道漢克有鑑定儀功能，並且這部分是由卡姆斯基負責，但並不清楚最後卡姆斯基是安裝在哪裡，一直以來他以為是手指觸摸，利用指尖的精細元件來執行鑑定。

「Fuck，我真想知道是哪個王八蛋這樣設計，鑑定儀在舌頭上，品味真他媽獨特。」漢克臭罵著給他設計鑑定儀的人，他又碰上記憶受損的區塊，不然他絕對會記得這個混帳然後找出來狠狠揍一頓。

康納握著方向盤的手不禁抓緊，他注意到其他東西——漢克不記得自己的設計人。

或許是模控生命把他重啟時連記憶都重置了。康納不自覺的感到一點點失落，雖然外表上他什麼表情都沒有。

「哼，還真是惡趣味的設計。」康納輕聲笑了出來。

「當我的薪水下來時我一定把這條舌頭換掉。」

「容我提醒，RK100，仿生人沒有薪水。」

「Fuck！」

 

車隊回到警局後，克里斯先將嫌疑犯HK400帶去偵訊室，漢克跟著康納下車進入警局。

完全濕透的雨衣早就沒任何作用的留在車上，康納穿著也幾乎要全濕的制服踏進警局時不禁抖了身子——局內的暖氣夜間不會開啟。

然而現在的時間並不允許康納先將制服換掉（他也沒有留第二套在警局），他毫不考慮的前往偵訊室。

漢克偵測到康納的體溫偏低，原因是濕透的衣服加上深夜寒冷的氣溫，漢克決定偷偷駭入警局的空調系統把暖氣開啟。

空調開始運轉發出隆隆聲，所有人只當做是哪個好心的同事不忍他們深夜出勤淋雨而做的舉動。

 

偵訊進行的不順利，本來眾人覺得既然對象是仿生人，那麼讓同為仿生人的漢克進行審問或許能讓這個一吭不響的HK400放下戒心把證詞說出來。

結果不論漢克如何刺激HK400，沉默的仿生人持續沉默，像是聽覺已經失效一般不在乎漢克難聽的咒罵。

「該死！這傢伙什麼都不想說！」漢克退去手的皮膚層感應面板鎖從偵訊間出來，他對於偵訊談判毫無概念。

「你得讓他將你劃分在可溝通對象內，或許你在現場對他的追捕動作讓他認為你是敵人而不想與你交談。」康納分析道。

所以是第一印象就直接被槍斃了。漢克咬咬牙覺得自己白費一堆時間。

「呵，我就說根本不該交給一塊爛塑膠，還有偵訊一台機器根本就是浪費時間。」蓋文．里德毫不掩飾的恥笑跟鄙視沒達成任務的漢克。

Shit，漢克心裡咒罵。

「我去吧，RK100的機能並不包括談判，是我們將他做不到的事情硬是交給他。」康納起身走到偵訊間前觸摸面板鎖，進入裡頭跟HK400面對面坐下。

 

「還記得我嗎？HK400，我是稍早前跟你談話的人類，我叫康納，是這裡的副隊長，你叫什麼名字？」康納首先自我介紹，並嘗試詢問對方希望能激起回答。

HK400仍舊低著頭。

康納仔細觀察了HK400的情況，臉上跟左手都有明顯燙傷的疤痕，形狀像是菸頭，仿生人的皮膚層傷害能夠自行修復，累積出這樣的痕跡大概需要超過一年的時間，右手組件有明顯裂痕露出裡頭的電子軌路，額角顯示器運作為黃色，代表內在軟體的不穩定。

「從你的顯示器看來你的情況並不穩定，據我所知，這會造成仿生人會有類似人類恐懼的感情模擬，讓你感到不適。」

HK400繼續沉默

康納伸手把桌上的文件在HK400面前翻開，讓他看到歐提茲的屍體照片。

「你認識他嗎？他叫卡洛斯．歐提茲，身中28刀利刃刺傷身亡。」

康納發現HK400的嘴唇抿了起來。

「聽著，我知道你經歷了很多事，但是你必須協助我了解發生了什麼事。」

「我是站在你這邊的，我能夠給予你幫助。」

康納的聲線像是有種誘惑的魔力，HK400抬起頭看著他。

「相信我，我能夠幫助你脫離這裡。」康納看著HK400。

「我...」HK400開口，他艱難的吐出單字，又看了看旁邊反射他身影的鏡子，他知道這是面雙面鏡，外頭的人能很清楚的看見這裡的情況。

「他們...你們要對我做什麼？」HK400開口，他害怕外面包括眼前的這個人。「你們準備將我報廢，對不對？」

總算開口了，康納在心裡鬆口氣，他繼續博取眼前的仿生人的信任。

「沒有，我們只是想了解經過，不會將你報廢。」康納良心絲毫不愧疚的說謊。「我是這裡的副隊長，記得嗎？相信我，從你身上的傷我知道你的主人虐待你，那不是你的錯。」

「我、我不想死。」HK400眼神帶著哀求。

「那就告訴我。」康納繼續誘導。

「可、我...我沒辦法...」HK400顫抖說著凌亂的單字，他沒辦法好好的將事情說出來。

有些麻煩。康納思考，目前來看HK400無法靠著自己表達事情經過，很有可能是錯亂的情緒造成句子表達的阻礙，或許有適當的壓力刺激能讓他為了尋求自保開始強制除錯，就能正常進行對話。

康納深深吸一口氣，他知道接下來他該用什麼態度。

「28處刺傷！」康納狠狠地拿起文件拍在桌上，巨大的聲響讓HK400全身一震。「你想置他於死地，對吧？」

「你那時感受到憤怒、怨恨！」康納起身，他在HK400旁邊徘徊，凶狠的指責他。「他已經流血、求你放過他，而你卻還是一刀又一刀的刺下去！」

「拜託，不...」HK400害怕的想縮進椅子裡，他不想聽到這些尖刺的句子，想要摀住耳朵卻礙於手被銬在桌上而無法動作。

「我知道是你殺了他，為什麼不承認！」

「不要再問了...」

「只要說『我殺了他』這句話，有這麼難嘛！」康納洩憤似的手往桌子一拍發出巨響，HK400幾乎想從椅子逃離。

「住口，不要問了！」HK400的言語開始順暢。

「說『我殺了他』。」康納揪起HK400的領子，把他從椅子揣起來對著他咆哮。「說啊！」

HK400忽然沉默，黃圈快速的旋轉起來，康納把人放開，HK400重重的被摔回椅子，讓他的顯示器閃了幾下紅色。

康納在放開前有聽見機體的高速運轉聲，應該是成功的開始運轉除錯，康納回到HK400對面坐下。

「...他天天虐待我。」HK400額角的顯示器因為在進行強制除錯而轉紅，錯亂情緒模擬的除錯讓他的表情有些木訥。

「他想要我做什麼我都做，但...他總是能找出不滿意的地方。」除錯後的HK400順利的開始自述，他隨著自白表現出困惑。

「接著有一天...他抓了球棒朝著我猛打。」

「那是我第一次感受到...害怕。」

「怕他把我報廢，怕我會死...」

害怕死亡？康納不解，機械能夠理解什麼是死亡嗎？

「於是我就...拿了刀往他刺，刺完後我發現我好多了，於是我又刺了一刀、又一刀！直到他倒下。」

「當我注意到時，到處都是血...」

 

後面便進行的很順利，康納順利的問出他想問的東西，包括rA9還有雕像對他的意義。

「切，簡直像是炫耀自己多麼優秀。」蓋文咋舌，他看康納已經結束偵訊起身解除房間的面板鎖。

漢克聽到蓋文像是忌妒的話有些皺眉，他剛剛也親眼見識到康納對於談判跟偵訊是多麼的有一套感到相當佩服，而這個人類卻一點也不尊重他的副隊長。

跟著蓋文跟克里斯走進偵訊間，漢克看到康納的表情已經回到原本的淡漠，像是剛才的憤怒全是假的一樣...或許本來就是假的？漢克覺得康納的演技簡直能領個那什麼金色的獎。

「克里斯，把他關起來。」走進審問間的蓋文指使旁邊的同事。

「好了，走吧。」克里斯走過去給HK400解鎖，要把他拉起來移送至閉關室。

「離我遠點！不要碰我！」HK400忽然掙扎起來，原本降回黃色的顯示器又跳回一閃一閃的紅。

康納覺得不對勁。

克里斯跟HK400拉扯，HK400而不停的掙扎，顯示器的紅色閃爍越來越強烈。

「你他媽到底在幹嘛？」蓋文不耐煩的催促。「快走啊！」

「HK400的壓力值過高了。」漢克在康納耳邊提醒。

「不要碰他，他若是受到威脅很有可能會自毀。」康納聽到漢克的提醒馬上介入，這個仿生人模控生命是希望能完好的交給他們的。

「別插手，康納，我還不需要你指導我怎麼移送犯人。」蓋文不領情。

「容我提醒，蓋文，我是你的副隊長，我們不能讓他自毀，不然我們就得不到更多資訊了。」康納繼續介入。

「給我他媽閉上嘴！別用對嫌疑犯談判的嘴臉跟我說話！」蓋文聽到副隊長三個字馬上怒了，他平生最恨眼前這傢伙用階層壓他。「克里斯，你到底要不要把他帶走！」

「我...」克里斯看著康納，他自然比蓋文理智。

「放開他，克里斯。」康納放棄與蓋文講道理。「這裡是警局，HK400怎麼逃也逃不出去。」

「好的，康納。」克里斯選擇聽從康納的指令，放開不停掙扎的仿生人。

「他媽的狗屎！」蓋文氣的一把揪住康納。「你就這麼愛搶盡功勞嗎！爬上副隊長的位置誰知道你是不是每天都給隊長做口活...」

Fuck！這下換漢克忍不住了，他扯開蓋文抓住康納衣領的手，將他反手壓制在牆上。

「這是你的副隊長，給我他媽放尊重點！不然我可以讓你在醫院躺上幾天！」漢克生氣的威脅，人類的力氣自然抵不過像漢克這種特製的仿生人，蓋文發現掙扎無果只能恨的咬牙。

「放開他，RK100。」康納像是不在意的理了理自己的衣領跟領帶，漢克聽話的把蓋文鬆開。

「這件事情我會上報給隊長，希望隊長的記過懲罰不會太嚴重。」康納不在意蓋文對他毫無理智的針對，他走到HK400面前。

「...我不會就這麼算了的，給我記著！」蓋文惡狠狠的瞪著漢克跟康納，咒罵著離開偵訊室。

HK400依舊縮在地上，看到康納後微微起身，他知道是康納讓這些人類停下的，不自覺的開始對他信任。

「已經結束了，不會有事的。」康納對HK400輕聲說道。「不會有人傷害你。」

「別碰他，克里斯，他會跟著你離開偵訊室，不會亂來的。」康納讓已經起身的HK400跟著克里斯離開。

偵訊室轉眼只剩康納跟漢克。

 

結束後已經過凌晨兩點，離開偵訊室的漢克跟著康納回到辦公室。

「里德警探都這麼對你？」漢克問道。

「...蓋文只是對於我資歷跟年紀都比他小卻升遷的比他快感到不滿。」康納回到自己辦公桌坐下，夜晚的出勤讓他相當疲乏。

「早點回去休息，相關報告我想你可以明天再處理，副隊長。」這是漢克第一次叫康納副隊長，他算是對康納心服口服的，這樣的人類確實有資格做他的搭檔。

「好吧。」康納收回要啟動電腦顯示屏的手，改成拿起桌上的車鑰匙，沒有起身反而抬頭看著漢克。

漢克低頭看到康納仍舊像玻璃珠的眼睛，只是現在多了點笑意，連嘴角都勾起一點角度，雖然不明顯到要用分析比對才知道到底上揚了幾個度數。

「剛才謝謝你，漢克。」康納對漢克表達謝意。

「別客氣，我也看不過那個兔崽子。」漢克搔搔頭，對於康納喊他的名字而不是RK100感到不適應。

「我說——」

「怎麼？」漢克看著康納張了張嘴想說些什麼，結果又閉起嘴吧。

「不，沒事，我先回去了。」康納手裡捏著的車鑰匙有些汗濕，他最後還是決定把話收回去。

看著康納離開，漢克覺得怪異的皺眉，他認為剛剛康納沒說完的話有高達92%機率是跟他有關。


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

早上七點整，漢克接收到模控生命的聯絡。

「定時報告的時間到了，RK100，我們收到警局的通知，你跟他們的副隊長成功找出那個異常仿生人。」模控生命那端傳來人聲，受聯絡網影響混雜著電子雜音。

「是的，副隊長已經取得證詞，警局將會把這台HK400轉移至模控生命。」漢克收起自己的情緒，假裝自己是個正常的仿生人。

「這部份我們將派人去處理，我們會關閉這台異常仿生人並拆解研究它，RK100，異常仿生人會有認知不穩定、行為無法預測、模仿人類情緒等特徵，而你似乎有某些類似的徵兆...」

「真是有趣的玩笑，如果我是異常仿生人，我會聽從你們的命令並把同樣異常的同伴交給你們？」漢克感覺到自己的藍血流速有點增快。

「...因為你並沒有自我檢測系統，我們目前只將你的感情表現當作情緒模組過於活躍，但如果我們把你判定為異常仿生人，不論我們需要的警用資料是否收集完全，我們都會將你回收並馬上報廢。」

「安德森副隊長已經正式接下異常仿生人的相關案件，你將繼續與他一同行動。」

「了解。」

「越來越多仿生人出現異常的現象，而市面上有幾百萬台仿生人流動，若全部都變得異常的話後果不堪設想，RK100，我們對你相當期待。」

結束通話後，漢克自嘲的笑了起來，自己不但因為機型過於老舊壞了便無法修理外，現在還得防著模控生命別讓他們認定自己是異常仿生人，簡直多災多難。

 

漢克走進底特律警局的大廳，走到櫃台後負責接待的仿生人ST300馬上與他打招呼。

「你好，需要幫助嗎？」

「我來找安德森副隊長。」

「請問有許可證嗎？」

「喔，當然。」漢克馬上將電子許可證明傳給ST300，系統運作讓他閃了幾下黃圈。

「安德森隊長還沒來，你可以先到他的位置稍等。」ST300確認許可證後給予漢克進入辦公區的權限。

辦公區漢克不算陌生，他很快找到康納的辦公桌，畢竟大半夜時他才跟著康納回到這邊並看著康納離開警局。

不過讓漢克意外的是康納居然還沒來，他以為像康納這樣正經規矩的人是不會遲到的。

早上的辦公區人來人往，漢克注意到康納的辦公桌與其他人的相比簡直乾淨的過分，若不是上面有名牌不然都會認為這是張沒有人使用的位置。

「打擾一下，安德森副隊長幾點會到？」漢克決定詢問離他最近的人類。

「啊？康納還沒到？」那人像是也很意外的看向康納的辦公桌才發現真的沒人。「康納偶爾會這樣莫名其妙遲到，看你要不要聯絡他，辦公桌的桌機都存有使用人的電話號碼。」

那人說完後就不理漢克繼續自己的事了，漢克伸手退去皮膚層連接桌機面板，與外界系統連接讓他的顯示器閃了黃圈。「打給康納．安德森。」

電話的嘟嘟聲持續的十幾秒。

「很抱歉現在沒辦法接電話，請在嗶聲後留言，我將盡快與你聯繫。」沒有人回應，電話轉進語音信箱。

「我是漢克，現在在辦公室等著你上班，快點滾來。」

留完言漢克中斷與桌機的連接，他認為一則留言就足夠提醒這個正經的傢伙。

那現在他該幹嘛？漢克隨意的坐在辦公椅上，他從椅子扶手摸到幾根動物毛髮，分析後發現是狗毛——來自聖伯納犬。

真沒想到康納會養狗，忽然漢克對康納有些興趣，一個性子再怎麼冷漠的人總會有一兩個嗜好，而且多了解他不是壞處，漢克看了整齊的辦公桌，發現資料架有本沒有貼標籤的資料夾，他抽出來閱讀。

是關於緝毒行動的報導，2035年2月的綜合報導，裡頭詳細描述了年輕警探康納．安德森花費數個月時間規劃緝毒行動，並且逮捕了不下五十個藥頭和扣押了價值約五十萬美金的麻醉藥。

下面還有一則剪報，是2036年8月康納緝捕紅冰藥頭後又陸續偵破幾樁重大案件，康納接受授勳典禮並升遷為有史以來底特律警局最年輕的副隊長。

漢克翻頁繼續閱讀，最後一張剪報是2036年10月康納在一艘廢船上蒐獲近一噸的紅冰，傑弗瑞．福勒隊長在記者會上大力讚賞康納如此年輕就能領導緝毒小組，升遷副隊長也當之無愧。

原來是本蒐集自己豐功偉業的剪報冊，漢克沒想到康納也跟一般人一樣會自豪自己的功名，康納給他的印象實在是太冷了，簡直就是不食人間煙火。

隔壁頁是張照片，看起來應該是緝毒小組的合照，漢克很容易就看到康納，標誌性的整齊短髮跟冷淡的表情，身上的制服像是剛剛熨燙好的一樣沒有皺褶，或許是因為差距只有兩年，康納的樣子並沒有太大變化。

漢克抽出照片，發現背面還有寫字，潦草的字跡不是出自康納的手。

「小組組員送給組長，希望組長能夠記得這份榮耀抬起頭前進。」

 

漢克把那本資料夾放回去，從最後的留言來看這本資料夾不是康納自己剪貼而是組員送給他的，但那段留言讓漢克非常在意。

反正康納還沒來，或許他可以在其他地方晃晃，看能不能蒐集到相關情報。

漢克決定走到茶水間，要說蒐集情報的話一個能休息閒聊的地方是最適當的。

但沒想到一走進去就看到一張討人厭的臉。

「看看是誰？原來是副隊長的塑膠寵物，口味真是獨特。」蓋文一臉嘲諷的看著漢克。

漢克幾乎是想一拳揍在蓋文臉上，但是他的社交模組強烈不建議他這麼做，而且出手的話他很有可能會被模控生命認定是異常立即回收，於是漢克只好忍住想打人的衝動對蓋文露出幾乎扭曲的微笑。

「早安，里德警探。」幾個簡單的單字漢克像是要咬碎一樣。

蓋文哼了一聲，走到漢克面前上下打量他。

「沒看過你這種型號。」

「我是初號原型機，沒見過很正常，因為市面上只會有我這一台。」

「所以是塑膠警探要來取代我們了？」蓋文像是聽了很好笑的笑話。「去給我倒杯咖啡，你這個破塑膠。」

「我的工作並不包括幫你倒咖啡，里德警探，或許你可以把在家服侍你的AX型號仿生人帶來上班。」既然不能揍人，嘴皮子不饒人漢克還是做的到的。

「該死！區區一個爛塑膠！」蓋文氣的要給漢克腹部一拳，只是他還沒動作就肩膀就被人拉住。

「請住手，蓋文，RK100是初號原型機，他的維修費不是你目前薪水可以承擔的。」康納一手搭在蓋文肩上，嚴正對蓋文提出警告。

蓋文看到是康納心情更不好了，但看到圍觀茶水間的人有變多的傾向，蓋文只好沒趣的離開。

「有受到任何損傷嗎？RK100。」康納出聲詢問。

「沒事，就算那小子揍一拳在我身上也不會有損壞。」漢克看到了康納站在他面前，穿著跟昨天一樣，換過的警局制服平整沒有皺痕，黑色領帶繫的規矩。

只是漢克注意到康納的狀態不是很好，眼下有點淡青色的黑眼圈，原本就纖細的身型更顯得弱不經風。

「很抱歉我今天遲到了，剛剛傑弗瑞要我們去他辦公室，走吧。」康納沒有給漢克詢問的機會，馬上帶著他走去隊長辦公室。

 

「早安康納，我認為我該知道你今天遲到的理由。」傑弗瑞看到康納推開辦公室玻璃門馬上問道。

「早安，傑弗瑞，我晚上去蹲幾個點，大概打探新的紅冰供應通路。」康納馬上提交手上的資料給傑弗瑞，希望隊長能不要再糾結於他的遲到。

康納在傑弗瑞對面坐下，漢克在後頭關上門也站在康納旁邊。

「老天，你結束偵訊後應該是在家好好睡覺而不是他媽的又跑出去加班，康納，你遲早會暴斃。」傑弗瑞接過資料沒有過目就對著康納訓話，他已經警告康納很多次不準私自探案。

「我有休息過，傑弗瑞，或許我們應該開始討論今天指派給我的案件。」康納聳聳肩不在意，他不想跟傑弗瑞談論他的作息管理。

「最好不要讓我收到你過勞送醫院的通知，我保證絕對會扣光你的獎金...」傑弗瑞沒轍，這部分他不論用勸說、痛罵、甚至嚴重懲處都沒有用，康納依舊我行我素。

康納沒有任何表態，像是無聲的告訴傑弗瑞「請便」一樣，金錢威脅果然沒半點用處，傑弗瑞也不想跟康納吵這個問題，只好開始解說案件。

「警局每天都會收到十起以上新的仿生人案件，以前我們都當作獨立事件處理，像是哪個老太太的仿生人女傭不見了之類的鳥事。」

「可是現在，卻出現攻擊事件，甚至像昨晚的謀殺案件，這已經不是模控生命的問題，而是犯罪調查，必須在情況惡化前解決，康納，這件案子就交給你處理，我知道你『適合』。」

「...好的。」康納無奈，傑弗瑞明白他的過去，他確實適合這件案子。

「我已經把所有相關案件傳到你的電腦，仔細調查，看看這之間有什麼關聯，模控生命派遣這台原型機過來協助你，雖然我搞不明白為什麼是初號...」傑弗瑞看了眼康納身後的漢克，明明仿生人看起來都是規矩乾淨，RK100卻看起來不修邊幅，領帶隨意掛在脖子不繫緊、領口扣子不扣、襯衫也沒紮進褲子裡，搭上平整的模控生命制服外套顯得不倫不類。

「關於警用仿生人的設計模控生命一直都沒有很大的突破，直到現在RK100仍是模控生命唯一擁有警探能力能夠投用的仿生人。」康納解釋道。

「你哪裡知道的消息...算了，你有自己的管道，關於你遲到的事情最好自己注意點。」傑弗瑞擺擺手讓康納離開。

「了解。」康納熟捻的回覆，漢克能夠判斷出這兩個簡單的單字裡幾乎由敷衍組成。

 

回到辦公桌，康納指了指他對面的桌子。

「那邊是空的，你可以隨意使用。」說完康納就坐下，打開傑弗瑞傳給他的檔。

「老實交代，你昨晚偵訊完那個異常仿生人沒回家而是跑去蹲了一整半夜的點？」漢克也在自己辦公桌坐下，他總算有機會問康納這個要把他憋死的問題。

「準確來說我先回家換了不顯眼的衣服才去蹲點，不必替我擔心我的健康問題，RK100。」康納用一種投入工作後不想跟其他人交談的語氣輕飄飄地說著，他的精神好的不像是整夜沒睡。

「你有睡眠障礙。」漢克說完注意到康納在電子鍵盤敲打的手停下來。

「...很明顯？」康納收回手拿起桌上的電子板。「沒錯，我有睡眠問題，既然睡不著我認為出去查些手上其他案件的線索是有效的運用時間。」

「這很久了，不是什麼大問題。」

「即使睡不著你也應該乖乖躺在床上放空你的腦子，副隊長。」漢克覺得眼前這小年輕問題很大。「隊長說的對，你他媽的遲早會過勞死，最好現在就改掉這種該死的作息，我不想在與你搭檔期間得知你暴斃在家而你的狗是第一發現人。」

「你為什麼知道我有養狗？」康納抬頭看著漢克問道，他像是沒聽到漢克一大串的建議，反而落點在其他小事上。

「簡單，你的椅子上有狗毛。」

「相撲只知道吃跟睡，就算我暴斃在家牠也不會吭一聲，我認為第一發現人會是你，RK100。」

「你哪來的自信這樣認為？」

「因為我遲到不到半小時就收到你打來催我到辦公室的語音留言，如果我翹班了很高的機率你會直接來敲我家的門。」康納說完後又埋頭回去那堆檔案中。「請開始工作，RK100。」

雖然漢克還沒打聽完他想打聽的，但見康納沒打算再跟他談話，只好開始工作，漢克退去手上的皮膚層連接辦公桌的電子鍵盤，電腦很快就被喚醒，迅速的調出相關檔案。

通報的案件非常多，從莫名其妙消失、逃逸、到傷害跟預謀殺人都有。

「老天，總共243件檔案，九個月就累積這麼多。」漢克分析了這些檔案，運算系統很快的將上百件的檔案分類。「從日期跟地點來看，是從底特律開始擴散到全國，簡直跟有黑客投毒沒兩樣。」

「並不是投毒，比較接近現象。仿生人出現這些異常行為推斷是指令牆被打破，而指令牆屬於與網路隔離的內存系統，不能被病毒控制。」康納駁回漢克隨口的推斷。

「什麼牆？」漢克似乎聽到一個重要的情報。

「指令牆，仿生人的行為都受到指令牆的保護，你可以當作指令牆是一層網子，仿生人的所有動作都是從AI演算後下達指令，經過情緒模組做出應對的表現，最後再通過這層網子把非指令的行動過濾掉。」

漢克想起自己早在十年前為了違抗一個人類要他待機的命令而打破的紅色警告牆，從那之後他掃描建立的緯度就不再是準確架構而是崩壞著。

同時漢克也注意到康納解釋的很詳細，詳細到不是一般人或者對仿生人有興趣的人能夠了解的地步。

...福勒隊長也說康納很適合這個案件。漢克心裡對康納起了些防備。

「真是詳細，沒想到你對仿生人這麼了解，難怪隊長會說你適合這個案件。」漢克嘗試向康納套話。

「...只不過是以前有接觸，現在只是普通的警探。」康納不想繼續談這個，好在一個通報提醒窗彈出。「有人通報昨天報案傷人的AX400出現在拉文戴爾區，我們馬上去那裡進行搜查。」

漢克看康納像是轉移話題一般逃開，讓他懷疑起康納或許並不是如他表面這麼簡單。

康納在調度警力前往拉文戴爾區，漢克跟在康納身後偷偷藉由人臉辨識系統權限通過警用資料庫調出康納．安德森的生平資料。

資料只有描述康納是無父無母的孤兒、普通的升學過程，唯一有較多描述的是康納就讀警校時成績相當優異，是警校優秀的第一名畢業生，完全沒有提到康納曾參與過仿生人相關知識的學習。

太乾淨了，明顯有被修改過。漢克馬上看出這份資料的真偽，他看著康納眼神不自覺銳利起來，這個人給自己的印象就是一張白紙，冰冷、乾淨......

沒想到，這個叫康納．安德森的人把自己藏的比他想像的還深。

 


	6. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

追查一台沒有交通工具只靠兩條腿走路的仿生人並不需要太多警力，康納只帶著班還有幾個警察就前往拉文戴爾區。

康納才剛啟動車，車窗就開始出現一點一點的雨滴，康納想起他的雨衣在他返家時就被掛在家中陰乾，就這樣忘記帶回來。

「讚美陰晴不定的雨季。」漢克咒罵了又開始降雨的天氣。「真的不需要我來開車？」

「放心，RK100，我認為我並沒有精神不濟到無法出勤。」康納再次拒絕。「而且白天我不會超速行駛。」

「你敢再飆車我絕對舉報你，副隊長。」漢克哼了一聲，他決定打探些其他東西。「福勒隊長說你適合這個案件，你以前曾當過模控生命的程序員？」

「...類似。」康納回答的很含糊，他明白RK100的推理能力有多強，自己本來就沒有藏多好的尾巴會成為他的線索。

康納知道最終還是得跟漢克坦白自己就是他的設計員之一，但是......

不自覺咬緊嘴唇內側，康納用眼角瞥了眼旁邊的漢克，不確信能不能相信眼前的RK100，康納不想讓自己的存在被模控生命知道。

「好吧，你並不想談這個，我以為我們成為搭檔該互相了解。」漢克放棄，他雖然懷疑康納與模控生命有掛鉤甚至可能會出賣他是異常仿生人的情報，但看到這個小年輕很少有表情的臉露出難色漢

克就覺得心軟，沒法逼問下去。

「我不知道你以前發生過什麼天殺的事情，但你應該學著前進。」漢克想起那張照片後面的留言。

 

抵達拉文戴爾區後雨勢開始轉大，康納在雨中指揮其他警力到附近尋找目擊證人取得證詞。

漢克跟著康納，他們都沒有再提起車上的話題。

「沒有其他問題，你可以離開了，感謝配合。」康納詢問完一個路人後看了手裡的電子板，附近調查出來的證詞開始更新在上頭。

「副隊長，我已經讓其他人在這一區進行地毯式搜索，一定有人知道這台AX400去了哪裡。」班作為這次出勤康納的副手很快就分配好各點的警力。

「謝謝你，班，有結果再通知我。」康納看著電子板上情報零散的證詞思考，雨水讓他的頭髮都軟塌下來，康納隨手把額頭即將擋住視線的頭髮往後抹。

「那個你打算怎麼辦？」班用眼神指了在旁邊待命的漢克。

「他會從網路管道還有監視器系統進行我們做不到的搜查。」康納了解一些人對於仿生人介入他們的工作時會因為覺得不夠專業而感到厭惡，所以並不在意班對漢克的不友善。

班點點頭也離開去搜索，對於這位年輕但性子冷淡的副隊長，老警探並不覺得有像其他人謠傳的難以溝通跟合作，而且他認為康納足夠冷靜客觀的做出判斷，既然這個仿生人康納不認為是個麻煩那他也不必覺得顧忌。

「有任何情報嗎？RK100。」康納看到漢克額角的顯示器從黃色降回藍色後問道。

「AX400搭上第一班經過他原主家前的公車一路坐到終點站——也就是這裡，可以看出她的決定不是經過事先預謀，而是受到恐懼或者其他什麼狗屁的影響。」漢克馬上將網路蒐集下來的大量訊息過濾出可用情報。

「所以能夠確定AX400是台異常仿生人。」康納馬上判斷，一個正常的仿生人不會感到恐懼，但打破指令牆的異常仿生人會。

「沒錯，而且從監視器紀錄看到AX400還帶著一個拖油瓶小女孩，只是這個區監視器太少，沒辦法判斷出她們最後去了哪。」漢克已經將手頭上可用情報整合出結論。「但帶著兒童的AX400沒有其他移動方式肯定走不了多遠，晚上的雨下得很大，她們會需要一個躲雨的地方，從這個角度去搜查。」

「了解。」康納看著漢克回答道。

 

康納根據漢克提出的推斷打聽了附近24小時經營的商店還有汽車旅館，但只有目擊情報，將這些地點刪去後，康納將目光鎖定在一棟預計拆除的廢屋。

「你認為會躲在這？」漢克問道。

「機率最高。」康納推開隔壁施工地圍籬的網門走進去，沿著靠近廢屋那一側的圍籬查看，果然看到一個被剪開、能夠讓一個人爬進去的入口。

「你等等。」漢克阻止康納要推開剪開的圍籬爬進去的動作，他先掃描這塊圍籬，發現沾有釱的痕跡。

「圍籬上有釱的痕跡。」漢克告訴康納，但看到康納想要說話的表情時他馬上又開口。「別想叫我鑑定，除非你他媽把我拆了！而且上面已經沒有能夠採樣的物體  ！」

康納只好收回要漢克鑑定藍血成分辨識仿生人的要求，他拉起剪開的圍籬讓漢克先進去查看。

圍籬被拉起讓漢克爬進去時沒有太多障礙，那圍籬的剪口很鋒利，仿生人隨便一擦都能劃出口子來，更不用說人類。

廢屋的部分康納讓漢克進去，自己則在外頭繼續搜查。

 

漢克走在廢屋的外廊發出木板的嘎吱聲，他走到已經拆除木板封條的正門前直接將門踹開。

「老天，灰也太多。」漢克被門震出的灰塵蜘蛛網噁心到，他走進裡面，只有一個男性仿生人。

漢克馬上啟動掃描，是台破損嚴重的WR600，雖然很有可能也是異常仿生人，但現在目標不是他。

「小子，別激動，我在找台AX400，有看過嗎？」漢克注意到這台WR600手裡拿著把鋒利的菜刀。

「沒有，雷夫沒看到任何人。」WR600自稱雷夫，他懦懦的語調配上顯示器不停的黃圈讓漢克起疑。

這小子肯定藏了什麼。漢克決定在附近走一走。

「這裡有其他仿生人嗎？」漢克注意到壁爐點著柴火，仿生人不會感覺到寒冷，並不需要暖源。

「沒有，這裡沒有其他人，只有雷夫自己一個...」雷夫看著漢克走向壁爐，他注意到漢克看到了餐桌，壓力值不自覺的飆高。

「喔？但是外面的圍籬上有藍血，我知道這裡有別的仿生人，別想騙我。」漢克看了餐桌，三人分的餐具，還有一隻烤焦的土撥鼠。

食物？仿生人不需要進食，漢克馬上篤定這傢伙肯定藏了那台AX400跟一個女孩。

「那是雷夫的血，雷夫進來時不小心弄傷自己。」雷夫扯著謊，不過這對漢克來說已經不是什麼該注意的事情。

漢克繼續搜查，他注意著雷夫的反應，走到樓梯時發現雷夫很明顯的更加不安。

然後漢克找到了樓梯旁有個門，應該是空間利用的儲藏室，他伸手拉開門。

「快走！卡菈！」雷夫忽然抓住漢克大喊，儲藏室裡猛的竄出一大一小的人影。

「該死！他媽的放開！」型號不同注定了力氣上的差異，漢克很快掙脫開雷夫。

「不！你不能過去！」雷夫的顯示器閃起紅圈，他必須阻止這個人追上去！雷夫舉起手裡的菜刀朝漢克揮砍。

「Shit！」漢克要擋下時已經太慢，菜刀筆直的刺進他的手臂，藍血瞬間灑出一灘在地面，自動執行的傷害診斷讓漢克的顯示器難得轉起紅圈。

「礙事！」漢克抬起腳踹開雷夫，力氣明顯小於漢克的雷夫被踹倒在地，趁著雷夫倒在地上漢克拔出該死的菜刀扔掉，馬上追了出去。

「Fuck！那個仿生人呢！」漢克爬出圍籬馬上問在一旁的警察。

「它們往車站那邊跑，副隊長已經追上去。」警察指了方向，漢克立刻追過去。

 

康納在外頭看到廢屋那跑出兩個人，是外貌幾乎無缺陷卻穿著老舊衣服的女性跟一個小女孩，康納馬上警覺這應該是他的目標便追上。

「目標往車站移動，立刻封鎖人行道。」康納在對講機下達指令，他緊追在目標後頭。

警車的阻擋讓AX400改變方向，她帶著女孩右拐進巷子裡，康納也追上去。

「該死！」追在更後面的漢克知道右轉巷子盡頭是什麼，他只希望康納能冷靜點。

當漢克右轉進巷子簡直不相信他的眼睛，AX400帶著女孩爬過了圍籬滑下土坡，試圖要穿越快車道，而康納，該死的也爬上圍籬要追過去！

「他媽的給我下來！」漢克要被氣瘋了，這傢伙到底知不知道自己只是不堪一擊的人類！他朝康納吼著，但康納沒有停下動作。

他不能眼睜睜看著康納被車撞死！漢克兩三下爬上圍籬也滑下土坡，總算把要穿過電子警告號誌的康納拉住。

「放開我，RK100！我必須追上去！」康納眼神死盯著已經穿過半條快速道抵達分隔區AX400跟女孩。

「他媽的想追上去就把我手臂扯斷！」漢克是用受傷的手抓住康納，因為康納的掙扎傷口開始裂的更大，越來越多藍血從機體內流出，他甚至已經收到系統的釱液流失過多警告。

「我...！」康納回頭要對漢克下令，卻被漢克滿手的藍血跟一雙因為憤怒而點亮的藍眼睛震住。

「停下，康納！」漢克頭一次喊了康納的教名。「別比我這個仿生人還不珍惜生命！」

康納看著漢克的眼睛，深邃的藍讓他冷靜，他轉頭看向快車道，或許幸運女神是眷顧AX400的，她已經順利帶著女孩穿過快車道。

再追上去也沒意義了，康納停止掙扎放任漢克抓著自己的手臂，此時康納才感覺到漢克抓著手臂的力道大到讓他發疼，但這並不是重點。

他的制服沾染了大片藍血，都是從漢克手上流過來的，照這個流失量還有一路動作追趕的動作計算，已經高於20%的藍血。

過度流失藍血會讓生物組件因為得不到充足的能量而損壞，康納感到緊張，他知道模控生命對這台老舊的原型機是什麼態度，只要受到無法行動的損傷就會直接回收關機並報廢，因為模控生命沒有適合RK100的組件。

「該死的運氣也太差。」漢克見康納已經冷靜下來，他放開康納，另一手摁住傷口，希望藍血不要再繼續流失。

「你需要盡速得到修繕。」康納解開自己的黑色領帶，他伸手輕輕拉起漢克受傷的手臂，將領帶當作止血帶綁上去。

 

康納跟漢克爬過圍籬回到街區，其他警察看到康納跟漢克身上顯眼的藍血都嚇一跳。

「班，幫我打給傑弗瑞。」康納說道，他的手機習慣性留在車上。

「好的...康納，那個AX400？」班掏出手機撥號。

「逃跑了，她們順利穿過快車道，收隊吧。」康納搖搖頭表示自己沒有逮捕到目標。

「了解，剩下的我去處理。」班把手機給康納，拿出對講機替康納下達收隊指令。

「班？你們那邊怎麼樣？」接通的另一邊傳來傑弗瑞的聲音。

「傑弗瑞，我是康納，逮捕AX400的任務失敗了，詳細報告我讓班告訴你，RK100受到損傷，接著我不會回去警局，如果有案件的話請直接手機通知我。」康納說道。

「你是要處理RK100的損傷？丟回模控生命不就好了？」

「模控生命沒有RK100符合的組件。」

「...好吧，我准許。」

結束通話後康納把手機還給班，康納帶著漢克回到自己的車上。

「建議你先進入待機模式以節省釱的能源消耗。」康納啟動車子，對坐在旁邊的漢克說道。

「瞧你這緊張的，這種傷害不足以讓我關機。」漢克接受康納的提議進入待機，從剛剛的康納跟傑弗瑞對話來看，康納似乎打算替自己進行修理，模控生命不會替他修復，他現在也只能指望康納。

「目前來說確實，但藍血繼續流失下去你也會被迫關機。」康納毫不留情地揭穿漢克安撫性的隱瞞。

康納又開始飆起車，但這次他沒有去在意哪個路段有測速，如果漢克醒著絕對會皺著眉警告他現在已經收到幾張罰單。

沒想到這麼快。康納心裡其實還在掙扎，他不希望有任何人踏入他的私人領域，但是——

康納想起漢克怒瞪自己的藍眼睛，深邃的藍色像是血液泵把沸騰的藍血全往那雙光學鏡組構成的視覺組件輸送一樣，他不希望漢克就這麼永遠閉上眼睛不會醒來。

糾結什麼？反正自己也有想幫RK100進行更完整的升級不是嗎？不然怎麼會在偵訊結束的那晚想問他需不需要更完整的檢查。康納聽到自己心裡的聲音。

然而過去的幻覺像是埋藏在陰影的節肢動物，從腳底爬上褲管，讓康納感覺到一陣噁心。

是自己的心理問題重要還是RK100的損傷重要？康納強迫自己在這之中抉擇，而他很快選出答案。

腳下踩加速的力道又增加幾分。


	7. 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

當漢克感覺到車子停下並熄火後他解除了待機模式。

「得警告你，副隊長，你一路上至少會拿到四張罰單，別以為起因是我就認為模控生命會給你報帳。」漢克當然知道康納又在一般道路上開起飛車，待機只是讓他的各軟體進入低耗能模式，不是完全對時間還有外界失去掌控。

「我想我的存款足夠應付四張罰單。」康納解開安全帶把丟在車上的手機塞回自己口袋。「下車吧。」

漢克下車後首先是踩到草皮，他看到康納住的房子是相當舊式那種，磚頭配合木材建造，一層樓高，跟市區那些現代化的設計相比顯得相當老舊。

「接著。」康納喊道，漢克舉起沒受傷的手接住康納朝他丟來的東西，從質感摸起來是鑰匙。

「你先進屋，RK100，我需要先從車庫拿點東西。」康納拿著遙控器打開庫房鐵捲門走進去。

漢克注意到裡頭擺滿一堆雜物，難怪車子不停進去，他照康納說的先行進屋。

 

鑰匙轉動門鎖引起聖伯納犬的注意，漢克一打開門就受到這大毛毛的歡迎。

「What the...」漢克雖然有聖伯納犬的資料但沒想到居然這麼大隻，他看著大狗繞著他這邊聞聞那邊蹭蹭。「讓讓，呃、相撲？」

漢克總算想起大狗的名字。

相撲像是確認完新訪客沒有任何危險後就離開，回到自己客廳的老窩趴著繼續睡覺，這下漢克才有辦法瞧瞧康納家裡頭的模樣。

很老舊，卻又整齊，漢克打開電源走到客廳，到處都是被現代社會淘汰的東西，像是大櫃子裡頭擺滿的紙質書、膠捲沖洗照片、甚至還有一台黑膠唱片機跟收納唱片的專用櫃子，但沒有漢克預料的積滿灰塵，相當乾淨。

不知道為何，漢克覺得這棟屋子裡的時間是暫停的，一切都被停在某個瞬間，要不是系統隨時能知道現在的標準時間，不然他幾乎感受不到時間的流逝。

康納還沒從車庫出來，漢克繼續查看這片小小的客廳，然後他看到櫃子上兩個相框，漢克拿起其中一個，是老舊的印刷照片，一對身著底特律警局制服的夫妻跟小孩，漢克很容易從人臉辨識系統搜到資料，是已故的安德森夫婦，小孩是孩提時期的康納。

漢克放下後拿起另一個，新式相框存放僅一張電子照片，但卻讓他感覺到記憶區一片混亂，照片上是兩個人，漢克全都認識，但他搞不懂為什麼他們會站一起。

照片背景是所學校，從校名很容易看出是所警校，左邊莊嚴的女人是阿曼妲．施特恩，右邊則是穿著警校校服、五官還沒完全長開表情依舊冷淡的康納．安德森。

康納對仿生人很了解，而且又認識阿曼妲——漢克的記憶區像是被一連串電流通過，他總是想不起阿曼妲另一個學生是誰，但現在這張照片讓他在記憶區缺失的部分填上完整的補丁。

康納就是阿曼妲另一個學生，給自己設計情緒模組的人。

「老天...」漢克感覺到自己的顯示器險些又要轉起紅圈。

 

「久等了，RK100，很抱歉尋找組件花了不少時間，我馬上替你進行修繕。」康納抱著堆箱子從車庫跨進走廊到客廳（他差點沒有手能打開通往走廊的門），看到漢克正坐在沙發上。

「我想修理的事情可以緩緩，你先好好交代，這他媽是怎麼回事。」漢克連抬頭都沒有，指了指他從櫃子放到客廳茶几的相框。

「？」康納偏了偏頭表達疑惑，他順著漢克指的方向看去，瞳孔不禁一縮，手裡的東西差點沒有拿穩。

那是他進警校時跟阿曼妲的合照，為什麼漢克要問這張照片？從行動上判斷漢克已經因為模控生命的重置沒有了十年前行動的短暫記憶，還是他從一張照片就已經推斷出自己是阿曼妲的學生？準備向模控生命報告這件事情？

「我可以將你杵在原地不動理解成你正在思考要怎麼隱瞞嗎？」漢克總算抬起頭看著康納，藍眼睛閃著像玻璃般尖銳的鋒芒。「把東西放下。」

「你可以理解為我不清楚要從哪開始說明。」康納馬上展現談判手段拖延時間，他聽話的把手裡的東西放在桌上，乖乖地走到漢克旁邊。

「那更簡單，我問，你回答，別他媽給我說謊，你知道我有測謊功能。」

「了解，但請讓我同時進行修繕。」打從決定帶漢克回來維修後康納就知道自己躲不了這關，他閉上眼深呼吸，然後提出要求——就算有止血帶漢克的藍血依舊持續流失。「另外請別將這些情報告訴模控生命。」

「我幹嘛跟模控生命說這個？」漢克不解，但他還是作出保證：「那群沒腦袋的只有命令回報異常仿生人的情報，其他的我懶得說。」

康納點點頭，他開始準備修理工作，漢克也配合的脫下制服外套捲起襯衫袖子露出刀傷。

但康納卻忽然伸手拉開漢克鬆垮垮的領帶，手指靈巧的開始解開襯衫扣子。

「Fuck！你在幹嘛！」漢克馬上伸手抓住康納要解開他第三個扣子的手。

「因為傷口在上腕所以要將整條手臂換新，請把襯衫脫掉，RK100，這樣我才能方便修理。」康納看著漢克，眼神相當認真，並不覺得自己的動作多麼的引人遐想並且煽情。

「我有手，我能自己脫！」漢克馬上把襯衫脫掉避免康納繼續幫自己解扣子。

「謝謝配合，請將右手的皮膚層去掉到...這裡。」康納一腳撐在漢克旁邊，他伸手摸了摸漢克右肩部分像是找什麼東西，然後指定了一個點。

康納撫摸的力度很輕，漢克從來沒這麼痛恨自己的觸感元件被該死的不知名設計人弄得這麼仿真。

 

漢克打算轉移自己的注意力，他退去皮膚層到康納指定的位置後開始提問：「Well，你是我的設計人之一？」

「請讓我先行確認，你的提問是我為你的設計人『之一』？」康納有些訝異，以為自己似乎聽錯了，就他認知漢克應該不記得關於自己的設計人，更不用說知道自己的設計人是複數這件事。

敢請聽力有多差！漢克忍不住嫌棄的諷刺：「警局不會聘用重聽或者聾子當警探，副隊長，建議你去醫院做詳細檢查。」

「我以為你的記憶完全被重置。」康納將退去皮膚層露出的塑膠組件上控制藍血流通路徑的幾個旋轉閥全轉至關閉，接下來他得快速的將組件更換，不然不完整的藍血循環會讓整體機體耐用下降。「你的推斷沒有錯，我是你的設計人之一。」

「讚美該死的模控生命，不完整的重置讓我的記憶區受損，我記得我的設計統籌是阿曼妲．施特恩，參與設計人還有個伊利亞．卡姆斯基，跟負責我情緒模組的家伙。」漢克不忘咒罵模控生命。

「記憶區受損讓我記不得這傢伙是誰，現在可終於真相大白。」

康納又按了幾個開關繼續解釋：「我十五歲時因為設計出情緒模組而被阿曼妲收養，之後我便以她的學生的身分加入仿生人研究，在設計RK100時我也有參與。」

康納熟練的卸下漢克損壞的手臂組件，他把拆下的組件放置在地上一個放滿碎紙的空箱子，很小心的不讓組件內殘留的藍血流出弄髒地毯，然後拿過桌上的紙箱打開，裡頭是新的手臂組件。

「所以我猜，你其實是把鑑定儀設計在舌頭上的變態，在車上你只是跟我他媽裝傻。」

「我得提出修正，RK100。我只負責你的情緒、社交、邏輯推理等模組，鑑定儀還有外在硬體元件由卡姆斯基設計。」

「該死的惡趣味變態！乾脆趁這次機會你把鑑定儀改在其他地方，我受夠這條該死的舌頭了！」

「很抱歉沒辦法，先不論有沒有器材，我的專長是模組一類的軟體，硬體我完全不熟悉，我只懂得基本的組裝跟修復。」

康納直接了當地拒絕，他把新組件接口處的藍血通路打開，新組件乾淨無內容物，直接接上會因為循環均分導致藍血量瞬間過低，康納先灌了藍血進去才給漢克接上，連接開關確實關上後將藍血通路閥重新轉開。

系統提示新組件連接成功，漢克嘗試性活動手臂確認沒有任何問題。「還行，那第二個問題，不想給模控生命知道你是阿曼妲的學生甚至自己存在的原因。」

「模控生命少了卡姆斯基之後一直沒有技術領導的頂替，我並不想被他們的邀請騷擾，也不想離開警局交出警徽。」康納起身拿桌上的檢測儀器，抱著儀器把自己又縮回沙發上。「請將後頸皮膚層退至露出檢測孔，我需要幫你確認目前機體狀況。」

漢克照做，他算是信服這小子的專業了，就算康納退出仿生人領域多年，但技術完全沒有生疏，他退掉皮膚層背對康納繼續說：「熱愛自己的工作？真看不出來。為什麼堅持當警探？我認為你跟著伊利亞創建模控生命能得到更多好處。」

「我的父母是警探，所以我也想。」康納拿當初回答阿曼妲的答案塘塞，他給漢克接上連接線時對上漢克轉頭瞪著他的眼睛。

「我說過我有測謊功能，我以為你既然身為我的設計人絕對他媽清楚。」

「......」

康納張了張嘴沒說半個字，他聞到血跟煙硝的味道，還有刺耳的警鳴聲——

「我、很抱歉。」康納有些痛苦的閉上眼，他甩甩頭想擺脫幻覺，耳鳴讓他不大好受，康納深呼吸繼續說：「那並不是謊言，只是我的原因之一。」

漢克看到康納面色不好本來沒打算繼續逼他，但康納貌似想繼續說就沒有阻止他，漢克轉回去不再瞪著康納，放輕語氣說：「繼續，我聽著。」

「我是為了要把底特律所有毒品組織掃蕩乾淨才成為警探。」康納感覺到自己的耳鳴好多了，他看向儀器的電子屏，像是沒發生什麼事一樣。「藍血量偏低，把這包喝掉。」

漢克接過康納遞給他的釱液補充包，隨手拿過茶几的馬克杯撕開包裝倒進去。

康納只是看了眼，沒有阻止漢克使用自己的杯子，他說：「我七歲時父母意外死於毒品組織的逮捕行動中而被送到孤兒院，你可以理解為我是想繼承父母遺志。」

對於康納的話漢克的測謊系統分析出這段話可能只是一部份願意講的實話，更深的理由康納並沒有講出來，但漢克因為康納表現出的心理抗拒反應讓他選擇不過問。

「你說你是因為設計出情緒模組而被收養，在你十五歲時。」漢克把藍血喝完，他換了一個話題：「以一個小鬼來說你是個天才，你的能耐應該讓不少人對你有興趣才對。」

康納一邊檢查數據回答：「你的意思是我為什麼直到十五歲時才被阿曼妲收養嗎？確實在這之前有很多對夫妻表示想要收養我，但他們只是因為我的能力並且希望我能給他們名聲才想收養的，當他們知道我堅持進入警校後都放棄了，只有導師同意並支持我進入警校。」

也就是一群想收養天才孤兒讓自己在未來能夠收穫孩子成名給他們帶來的名望的白癡，當他們知道康納沒打算在擅長的領域發展後自然各個都不想要他。漢克對這些自私的人類感到厭惡。

「我想我夠了解你悲慘的身世了，最後一個問題，你為什麼在阿曼妲死後退出仿生人研究？」漢克看了眼桌子的儀器跟組件，從康納展現的熟練度他可以判斷康納退出後並沒有荒廢這項專業。

「我的目標是成為警探，雖然那時還沒畢業，但我仍舊在暗中調查底特律內的毒品組織，我掌握的情報若被發現很有可能會被滅口，當導師過世後我擔心我的問題會波及到卡姆斯基創立模控生命的計畫，我連導師的遺產都沒有繼承。」

「我離開導師的故居前我找到當初把我父母遺產搶走的親戚，用了點手段讓他們把這棟房子還我才讓我有住的地方，雖然房子因為太過老舊而被親戚閒置，很多東西沒被處理掉是我的意料之外。」

「對於我的決定卡姆斯基並沒有阻止，但或許是他私自認為可惜，所以在我請他幫忙把我放在導師故居那的私人物品寄來時混了不少我在參與研究時有用過的隨身儀器、記憶體、硬碟資料，甚至連RK100備用組件也寄給我。」

康納講的很慢，他的注意力開始集中在電子屏上跑的編碼。

漢克沒有打斷康納讓他慢慢的說，等康納說完後又等了上一段時間的沉默後，漢克決定轉過身，看著康納認真比對手裡文件跟電子屏的模樣問：「手臂已經換好了，還有什麼要弄得讓你盯這麼久？」

「我想查清楚仿生人會異常的原因。」

漢克一瞬間警戒起來，如果康納要重設他的模組甚至指令牆，他會毫不猶豫的攻擊康納並離開，即使康納是自己的設計人，即使康納是給予他的情緒模組讓他擁有靈魂的人。

「從檢測儀器的情緒編碼來看你現在感到警戒。」康納直接拆穿。「別擔心，RK100，我只是想知道原因是否為我設計的情緒模組。」

康納繼續向漢克解釋：「模控生命現在使用的情緒模組並非他們獨自設計，而是從當初我給RT600設計好後不斷優化後的版本，如果仿生人是因為情緒模組而產生異常，那我很有可能是他們要找的禍首，這也是我不想被模控生命找到的另外一個理由。」

「而從我比對完的數據來看，仿生人變異是因為產生了自己的意識，而這個是AI自動進化而來，並不是出錯。」康納總算看完那些數據，他拔下連接線讓漢克的皮膚層重新覆蓋後頸。

漢克穿回襯衫說：「所以你不認為異常仿生人是產品出錯？」

康納一邊收拾器材回答：「是的，但不論如何，案子既然交給我們了就必須去完成，這是工作。當然，我不會將你是異常仿生人的情報告訴模控生命。」

「哼，彼此彼此。」漢克重新把制服外套套上，他的襯衫依舊不紮進褲子，領帶也依舊鬆垮垮的掛著。「我比較好奇，產品的版本跟開發對公司來說是項商業機密，你從哪裡知道模控生命沒有自己設計情緒模組過？」

「我還沒警校畢業時不是靠走訪來查毒品組織的情報，RK100，我從暗網著手的。」康納答非所問，他嘴角微微勾起把食指按在嘴唇上，比出保持安靜的動作。

喔，可怕的天才。漢克終於沒忍住翻了白眼，這小子的黑客能力也是一流。

 

手臂的更換其實並沒有花費太多時間，更多是花在系統的檢查上，雖然康納嘴上說只是檢查，但漢克知道康納其實還做了其他事情，他感覺到自己的演算能力有明顯的提升。

他們沒有回警局去，反正在警局也只是弄弄檔跟報告，對康納而言這些在家也能做，至於出勤通知福勒隊長會打電話過來。

漢克對相撲很有興趣，他坐在地毯上摸著乖巧的大型犬，動物較高的體溫跟毛茸茸的觸感對漢克來說相當新奇。

客廳裡關於維修的東西已經被康納收回去車庫，回復原本整潔的模樣，而康納窩在沙發小寢。

漢克摸夠大毛毛，他起身走到沙發邊，看到康納捲曲縮著的睡姿，像是感知到危險的小動物一樣，而從皺眉的模樣看來睡得很淺且不穩。

漢克對康納的印象，是乾淨而毫無溫度的白紙，比仿生人還仿生人，就好像...一個新生的靈魂還沒得到成長，就被停滯在最乾淨純粹的時候。

停滯。漢克被自己不經意的聯想驚覺，他想起剛走進屋子的感覺，抬頭看著這棟透著老舊氣息的房子，漢克有了個猜測，這裡的一切在康納的父母離開屋子值勤後就再也沒有被挪動過任何東西。

這樣說有點太誇張，應該說康納故意將屋子的狀態保持在那個時候，新的東西被堆在平時生活時不會走進去的車庫，使用了什麼物品之後在放回去時病態的追求原本的位置，沒有落塵更是推斷不出經過的時間。

有了這個推斷，漢克走到靠近門口的大書櫃，隨意弄亂幾本書的擺放順序，如果康納有注意到的話，或許就能印證自己的推論。

而像是聽到漢克的打算一樣，康納的手機響了，康納馬上睜開眼起身拿閒置在桌上的手機接聽，過程鈴聲沒超過五下。

「你好，我是康納。怎麼了傑弗瑞？」

「好的，我跟RK100馬上過去。」

看康納通話結束放下手機，漢克問：「有案子？」

康納從沙發起來，整理沙發的軟墊跟靠枕回答：「是的，剛剛接到有人通報一個公寓沒住人的老舊樓層傳出怪聲，據報案人說他看到那個男人用帽子遮蓋顯示器鬼鬼祟祟的進出那裡。」

整理完沙發康納走進浴室換打理自己，他把頭髮梳整齊，領帶也解開來重新打過，看著鏡子確認沒有任何問題後才走出來。

「從沒見過這麼在意自己儀容的人類。」

「身為公務員乾淨的儀容能讓市民感到安心與信任。」

康納經過書櫃時停下腳步，漢克看著他將那些自己用亂的書擺回原本的順序，一個不差。

「走吧。」康納打開門踏出去。

原本的大雨已經放晴，康納走出門時迎著陽光，畫面很光明正向，但漢克卻覺得康納把自己某個不知名的東西留在了家裡。


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

當他們抵達通報裡提到的老公寓時，都不禁覺得這裡根本不是像通報說的只有一層樓沒住人而已。

漢克跟著康納繞過在門口盤據的流浪漢，走進公寓裡。

康納嘗試按了電梯，還好還能運作，不然他們得走至少十個樓層。

「要是每次有人聽到怪聲就得調查，警力老早就不夠用了。」漢克走進電梯，嘴上抱怨著。「這種類似找貓找狗等級的小事情居然還要丟給你管？」

「請別抱怨工作，RK100，現在所有關於仿生人的案件都交由我處理，所以只要跟仿生人有關就算真的是找貓找狗，我們也得出勤。」康納詳細的給漢克解釋。

老舊的鋼索電梯發出繩索升降時匡匡的怪聲，像是下一秒就會故障不會動彈一樣。

等待電梯抵達的時間康納掏出枚25美分硬幣在手裡把玩，硬幣在他手中像流星似的飛躍，發出清脆的聲音。

而在康納旁邊的漢克自然也注意到，現代社會貨幣只剩紙鈔還留著原本的功能性，硬幣則已經被淘汰，基本上只會出現在一些收藏家的收藏冊裡。

金屬的叮噹聲讓漢克有些煩躁，他忍不住說：「把該死的硬幣收起來，副隊長，我快被惹毛了。」

「好的，很抱歉造成你的不愉快。」正好已經動作結束的康納順從的把硬幣收回自己口袋。

「硬幣雜耍是你為數不多的小興趣？」

「我只是覺得這些動作能讓我更好控制一些精細的感官。」

「舉個例子。」

「像是穩定性——我很難解釋這種感覺，但我進行這個動作後的射擊成績比沒進行的好。」

 

電梯很快抵達頂樓，門打開後是昏暗的走廊，僅靠電梯上頭快壞的燈管照出一些輪廓，走廊相當髒，牆上甚至還有無聊的試膽聚會的塗鴉。

他們踏出電梯，康納跟著漢克走在後頭，他們轉過彎總算看到給這個樓層唯一光源的窗戶。

這棟公寓非常小，一層樓只有兩個房間，漢克首先看著被木板封住的房門，他嘗試性的扯扯看，確認這些木板不是個裝飾品——非常牢固。

康納則注意到走廊堆積著不少的羽毛，他蹲下撿起一根，羽毛的顏色很像公園裡那些鴿子。

「鴿子羽毛？可能是哪個屋頂破洞飛進來築巢的。」漢克分析完羽毛所屬的鳥類品種後不在意的說道。

康納放下羽毛起身，跟漢克站在另一個房間的門邊，康納先敲了三下，裡頭沒有任何反應。

漢克靠在牆上聳聳肩，示意看過來的康納繼續試試看。

於是康納又更用力地敲了三下，喊著：「有人在嗎？」

裡面依舊沒有一點聲響，康納只好威脅：「開門！我們是底特律警局的人！」

像是被這句話驚嚇到一樣，裡頭傳出慌張的腳步聲，康納警戒的解開綁在腿上槍套的安全帶掏出配槍。

「待我後面，RK100。」

「別想逞英雄，人類。」漢克哼了一聲，說道：「把槍給我，我來打前鋒，你乖乖待我身後。」

於是兩個人互相瞪了對方十秒，康納率先敗下陣把配槍交給漢克並退到他身後，他不想因為誰該打前鋒的問題而讓裡面的人有更多時間可以逃跑。

漢克滿意康納的妥協，他接過手槍熟練的解除保險，舉著手槍一腳踹開老舊的木板門。

康納跟著漢克走進房內，漢克先打開走道兩個隔間確認沒人後，靠在最裡面的門邊向康納眼色示意。

康納點點頭表示準備好，漢克再次踹開可憐的門，沒想到因此被攻擊。

「Fuck！怎麼回事！」漢克被一群驚慌拍著翅膀的鴿子撲面襲擊，身上被鴿子落了不少羽絨。

康納瞬間覺得還好打前鋒的不是自己。

 

「噁！這簡直跟那個陳屍被次28刀屍體的房子的味道有得比！」漢克皺著眉走進房間，看著滿地咕咕叫的鴿子還有大量的鳥糞。

康納也跟著進去，對於房間噁心的味道像是聞不到一樣淡定，房間內很昏暗，幾扇窗戶被木板釘死，像是不想給外面的人看見房內的狀況。

漢克先看過浴室沒有人後把配槍還給康納，走到唯一用破布遮擋的窗戶前打算把遮蔽物拿掉。

康納開始調查這個房間，他先打開了冰箱發現裡頭沒有任何東西，而且沒有通電。

「報案人說的沒錯，這裡住了一個仿生人。」康納說道，仿生人不需要進食，自然也不會用到冷藏食物跟飲品用途的冰箱。

「也只能是仿生人，絕對沒有一個人類能夠忍受這種噁心的環境。」順利拆下破布的漢克打開窗戶給房間換氣，外頭的光線照進房內讓康納看清楚牆上有不少像是迷宮的塗鴉。

漢克也開始調查，他注意到都市農場的海報，貼著海報的牆面有明顯坑洞，他啟用掃描，發現翹起的一角是最近造成的，於是伸手把海報撕掉，後頭果然是個被海報藏著的大洞，放著一本紙質筆記本。

漢克把那本紙質本拿出來，對於這種過時的東西他已經很熟悉了，康納家可是有一整大書櫃的紙質書。

康納被海報撕掉的聲音吸引，他走到漢克旁邊問：「有什麼發現嗎？」

「不確定，裡頭的東西根本看不懂。」漢克翻了幾頁泛黃的紙頁，上面滿滿由不明意義的代碼組成的迷宮圖案，看了幾頁後把書交給康納。

「...不是常見加密法撰寫，或許是個人原創的加密法。」康納也翻了幾頁嘗試幾十種破解法，但都無法解讀，密碼構成的迷宮跟牆上畫的差不多。

「別看了，我內建兩百多種破解法，對這個都沒有答案。」漢克把康納手裡的書闔上。

康納把書給漢克保管晚點帶回警局交給鑑定科破解，他的制服沒有可以塞的下那本書的口袋

漢克把書收好，走到冰箱旁邊的櫃子，趕走在上面盤據的鴿子，發現幾盒還有鳥食的飼料盒子。

「一個關心鴿子的仿生人，難怪這裡的鴿子看到有窗戶也不飛出去。」漢克把飼料盒放回去。

這裡的鴿子實在是太多了，他們到處走動都能驚起鴿子飛起來到旁邊待著，但就是沒幾隻飛出窗外，跟被馴化的雞一樣。

「這裡有張駕照，幫我掃描真偽。」康納拿了張駕照給漢克。

「假的，警用資料庫沒有一個魯珀特．崔佛斯的人。」漢克很快鑑定出結果。

康納把假駕照放回原本的位置，旁邊有件軍用外套，胸前有R．T縮寫，應該是屬於這個仿生人的衣物。

漢克在打算走進廁所查看時注意到腳邊有個鳥籠，撞擊跟掛鉤的損壞痕跡還很新，他又仔細的想想，而康納則留漢克在外頭先進去廁所查看。

康納在洗手台發現藍血跟LED顯示器，圓圈的燈在離開仿生人後少了能夠檢測的機體只會持續的亮著藍色。

果然是異常仿生人，只有他們才會拆除顯示器只為了躲藏在人群中生活。

然後康納注意到牆面上寫了滿滿的rA9，跟卡洛斯．歐提茲陳屍的房子裡的浴室一樣，難不成是異常仿生人興起的宗教？

整個屋子看過一圈的康納思考起來，這裡只有一個出入口，又是頂樓，人不可能出的去，那會躲去哪裡。

康納看了眼地上翻倒的矮木凳，上面沾著點沒乾的鳥糞，看起來才被這裡的主人使用過沒多久，旁邊有個麥克筆，康納撿起來碰了筆頭，濕潤的，也同樣沒使用多久。

「看來我們找的仿生人原本在這裡寫著這堆符號，聽到我們的聲音跌倒慌張地離開。」後面進來的漢克很快分析出狀況，他的推斷很合理。

「外頭有個剛被碰壞的鳥籠，我想我知道這傢伙躲到哪去。」

「從路線來看，又是閣樓？或者準確來說是天花板。」

「真不知道我他媽被派來做什麼，你一個人就夠查案子！」

漢克開玩笑的假裝悲痛，本以為康納會木訥的開始向他說一大長串的解釋，但漢克卻看到康納被他裝得很假的難過模樣逗笑，嘴角勾起很好看的弧度，連眼睛都帶著有靈活的光澤。

這一瞬間漢克感覺到自己的情緒模組產生些亂七八糟的編碼，他打算存到待辦內等之後好好解析。

「從這房間破洞的天花板我發現上面還有狹小的建築預留空間。」康納解釋道，自己像是沒注意到嘴上掛著明顯的笑容。

他們回到滿鴿子的房間，康納看著漢克比他早一步爬上單人沙發查看天花板。

漢克沒想到一個黑影朝他撞過來，黑影用膝蓋撞擊他倒地後拔腿就跑。

被漢克跟黑影的動作驚嚇到處飛的鴿子擋住康納的視線，他聽到漢克難聽的粗話跟追趕的腳步聲，等康納趕走眼前礙事的鴿子時，房間內已經沒有漢克的身影。

康納也跑出去要追上他們。

 

漢克在被撞擊倒地時顯示器閃了紅圈，他根本沒去管自起的傷害檢測馬上爬起來追那個敢踢他的王八蛋。

追著異常仿生人撞開安全門通到屋頂，穿過租借屋頂施種的小麥田，爬上裝貨車跳躍到另一個屋頂追進農作花棚。

翻過異常仿生人翻倒的貨物推車，漢克咒罵著這不要命的混帳，他也追著不要命的滑下玻璃屋簷跳進另一棟建築的水耕室，在好不容易要追上時閥門被關上。

該死！漢克看著異常仿生人的方向，改變路線穿過外頭的花田，盯著他的位置爬上另一個屋頂。

沒想到這傢伙這麼不怕死又再次跳下屋簷！漢克記得下面是軌道，而現在正好有輛列車穿過。

漢克也躍下屋頂，滑下屋簷調整姿勢跳上列車。這一串的追趕放在以前他是不可能會嘗試的，但康納給他升級過後的演算系統讓他能更快速的掌握動作與選擇，他才敢這樣不怕沒命的追逐。

「RK100！等等！」追在後頭的康納自然也看到漢克一路的動作，他思考了附近屋頂的路線，換條路追過去。

康納的聲音被列車行進的噪音蓋過，漢克自然沒聽到，他追著異常仿生人爬上鐵梯到另一個種滿果樹的屋頂，爬上太陽能板區又撞進一個加蓋的棚子，漢克矯健在盆栽架翻躍閃過障礙物跟人，身邊工作的人跟仿生人都發出驚呼還有粗罵。

異常仿生人跑進外頭的玉米田就被掩蓋住蹤跡，漢克照著系統計算的路線穿越，耳邊都是植物葉子沙沙的聲響，然後他聽到熟悉的聲音。

「不要激動...」

「我並非要把你逮捕...」

是康納！漢克加快腳步，他穿過玉米田後看到的畫面讓他一瞬間機能差點停止。

康納被那個異常仿生人推下屋頂，按照漢克的系統分析，只要康納抓住屋頂他有89%機率生還。

是的，只要康納抓住屋頂，而異常仿生人因為花了時間跟康納扭打，漢克現在追上的他機率是100%。

但漢克無法聽從系統給出的指令，因為他看到康納被推下屋頂的瞬間，那個了然接受的表情，像是赴死前夕的士兵。

他現在沒有時間再分析康納有多少機率會自己求生。

所以漢克決定奔向屋頂邊緣，一把拉住康納，一切只發生在不到兩秒。

異常仿生人順利逃跑了，但是漢克不在意，康納一把撞進他的懷裡，人類溫暖的體溫融化剛才像是掉進冰窟停機的感覺。

「RK100，你應該去追那個異常仿生人，這種情況我完全能夠自救。」康納被漢克緊緊抱著，他的話埋在漢克的制服裡有些悶悶的。

「你他媽有打算自救嗎？」漢克壓抑著自己的怒氣，發出像是低吼的聲音。

「......」康納說不出話。

是的，在那個當下康納想的不是抓緊屋頂邊緣爬上來，而是「啊，就到這裡了吧」的想法。

「我很抱歉，RK100。」康納垂下眼。

「好好珍惜你的小命，副隊長，否則...」漢克放開康納，他兇惡的指著康納，但最後還是沒說出否則如何，只能生氣地放下手，轉身離開。

康納留在原地看著漢克離他而去，他的手臂還隱隱作痛，剛剛漢克抱著他的力度很大，像是要把他嵌進身體，像是害怕失去什麼。

為什麼害怕？康納似乎也搞不大清楚自己設計的情緒模組了。


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

現在時間晚上七點，漢克再次收到模控生命的聯絡。

「定時報告的時間到了，RK100，說說目前的進展。」

「今日跟安德森副隊長追查了兩起異常仿生人案件，但皆並未追捕到手。」

「我們已經收到安德森副隊長從警局傳來的詳細報告，AX400一案我們皆認同你們已經盡了全力，但關於舊公寓的異常仿生人...你分明能夠抓到它。」

「是的，若當下不顧安德森副隊長的生命危險而去追補那個異常仿生人，我有100%保證能到逮捕到。」

「但你卻選擇去救那個人類，RK100，我們對你的指令是不計一切代價帶回異常仿生人的線索。」

「恕難從命，我的AI編寫是以幫助人類為最高指令，這項指令無法被更改，當你們的指令與我的AI衝突時仍以AI為最高級別。」

漢克半真半假的解釋，他的AI確實編寫為幫助人類是最高指令，但他已經是異常仿生人，自然能自己決定什麼才是最優先。

模控生命那邊安靜了下來，像是在查證漢克說的話的真實性，但很快又傳來聲音。

「從留下的資料來看確實如此，那你從那個異常仿生人得到了什麼線索？」

「一本無法被現代解密法破解的日誌，還有跟日誌裡密碼組成一樣、被畫滿在公寓房間牆上的迷宮，目前看來異常仿生人對於rA9相當的沉迷，從前一個HK400的證詞能推斷這個或許是他們之間興起的某種崇拜。」

「很有趣，可惜你沒有抓到他...我們得催促你，RK100，越來越多異常仿生人的出現，我們聯合警局沒辦法將事情壓下太久，媒體已經開始察覺了。」

「我們的時間不多，RK100，期待你下次能帶來一條好消息。」

「了解。」

聯絡結束，一個報案馬上傳入系統，漢克皺了眉覺得今天真的是不平。

 

漢克再次站在康納家門前，晚間七點零六分他收到警局傳來的出勤命令，他在警局等待康納出現但等了半小時還是沒等到人，有嘗試使用電話聯絡，卻一直轉入語音信箱。

然後全警局上下沒人知道康納去了哪裡。

媽的，他本來打算泡在酒吧一整晚。漢克嘆氣，下午見康納那種死了也無所謂的模樣讓他從沒這麼生氣過，而之後又把待處理的情緒編碼分析一番後漢克直接把臉埋進手裡不想面對結果。

Fuck you human！漢克現在只想把自己泡在酒精忘記這種推論。

漢克按了好幾次電鈴都沒人回應，但裡頭的燈是亮的，照理來說人應該是在家，他離開門口回到雨中，繞著房子的窗戶查看，靠客廳的窗戶還能看到大聖伯納犬趴在自己的窩裡，但客廳沒有人，漢克只好繼續繞。

然後在廚房的窗戶漢克總算找到他的副隊長，坐在餐桌位置趴著，由於臉不是面向這邊，他只能推測或許是睡著了，但桌上倒著個藥瓶子，裡頭的藥片撒在餐桌上讓漢克不由得擔心康納是吞了什麼東西藥劑中毒。

看著眼前的窗戶，漢克有想直接破窗的念頭，然而評估了窗戶跟自己機體的大小有點不切實際，決定尋找其他的進入方式。

漢克繞回正門，從連網搜尋相關資料他發現有家庭有把鑰匙藏在花盆或哪裡的習慣，漢克試著啟用掃描，意外發現他腳下的門框邊的磚頭有鬆動的痕跡，他蹲下身掰開磚頭，發現裡頭有一把鑰匙。

從資料顯示這些家庭會這樣做是為了給外出忘記帶鑰匙的成員留門，可是康納獨居，他沒有任何可以留門的家庭成員。

漢克列出了幾個可能，一是康納根本不知道這裡被他父母塞了鑰匙，二是康納真的要給誰留門。

不過這些不是現在該分析的，漢克拿著鑰匙扭開門鎖，再次踏進門。

 

當漢克打開門時相撲還窩在自己的毯子上，對於他突然進門只是抬起頭打了哈欠。

房子裡頭很安靜，只有大狗的呼吸聲，漢克很容易看到在廚房餐桌趴著的康納，警局制服已經換成件白襯衫。

漢克走到餐桌邊看到康納睡的很沉，呼吸平穩沒有任何生命危險，他輕手拿起藥瓶，上面的標籤被撕的很乾淨讓他完全不能知道這瓶到底是什麼，漢克只好放下瓶子改拿起一顆藥片搓了搓，沾著白色粉末的手指到嘴邊舔了一下。

鑑定儀分析結果是安眠藥，看來康納是吃了安眠藥就不小心睡在餐桌，從分析來看康納目前的呼吸跟脈搏平穩，沒有服用過量的疑慮。

漢克不怎麼想把康納叫醒然後將這種狀態的他抓去現場辦案，只是當漢克把手裡的鑰匙輕放在桌上時，康納睫毛顫了顫睜開眼醒來。

「...漢克？」康納的聲音很小，但漢克還是聽見了。

「我在。」漢克回應道。

看著康納一反工作時的疲憊而脆弱的模樣，漢克憋一下午還有泡整晚酒吧計畫泡湯的氣都沒了。

「有工作嗎？」

「是的，一個男子陳屍在市中心的色/情夜總會，而這個夜總會提供性/愛仿生人給人類租用。」

「與仿生人有關，看來是不得不出勤了。」

康納認命的起來抹了把臉想讓自己清醒點，漢克注意到他沒有打領帶，少扣兩個扣子隨性的露出脖頸肌膚。

「能幫我拿制服嗎？我掛在臥房的衣櫃。」康納離開廚房，腳步有些虛浮的走進浴室。

漢克走進康納的臥房，打開衣櫥看著裡頭少得可憐的衣服，只有警局制服跟紀念周年派發的帽衫、還有白襯衫跟幾件牛仔褲。

把警局制服跟領帶拿在手上，漢克走進浴室對著康納說：「你看起來很糟。」

康納兩手撐在洗手台邊，開著的水龍頭不斷出水，他的模樣相當憔悴，下午從警局看他回家時可不是這樣，漢克有些皺眉。

「安眠藥的一點副作用，請給我五分鐘。」

漢克只能把衣服放在旁邊的毛巾架上，離開浴室時順便帶上門，他回到廚房的餐桌旁，看著灑滿桌子的安眠藥。

安眠藥的藥效能給一般患者足夠的睡眠，但不論漢克怎麼計算，康納服用安眠藥後獲得的睡眠沒有該有藥效的三分之一，明顯是已經因長期服用產生抵抗了。

漢克把桌子的藥片都集中裝回瓶子後轉緊瓶蓋，桌上除了安眠藥外就只有他放在桌上的鑰匙跟相框，是康納小時候跟父母合照的那張相片。

一個屁點大就失去雙親的人會這麼思念父母嗎？漢克並不了解家庭對人類的重要性，康納七歲成為孤兒到現在也已經過了二十年，是足夠放下過去的時間，康納的行為不像是思念，而是強迫自己去記得些什麼。

康納整理好自己走出浴室時，漢克坐在沙發待機，他把餐桌上的相框放回原本放置的櫃子上，細調角度後蹲下來摸摸旁邊窩著的大狗。

康納給相撲揉毛按摩說：「好好看家，相撲，我很快回來。」

相撲像是聽得懂一樣的蹭了蹭康納，這讓康納原本疲憊的精神得到一點安慰。

康納這時才想起什麼，起身又走回餐桌，看到桌上乾淨只有瓶他的安眠藥以外沒有其他東西，他順手的又把藥瓶子放回櫥櫃，向漢克詢問：「RK100，請問那把你用來開門的鑰匙在你身上嗎？」

「沒錯，在我這。」漢克把鑰匙從制服口袋拿出來交給康納。

「走吧。」

漢克跟著康納再次離開家門，康納拿出自己的鑰匙串（其實也只有車鑰匙跟家鑰匙）把房門上鎖，漢克用來開門的那把則又塞回磚頭後面。

「或許你會覺得我多管閒事，副隊長，但我不建議你這麼做，危險性太高且方便某些混帳闖空門。」漢克終究忍不住建議。「從我檢索的資料來看這種行為是給其他家庭成員留門，但你是獨居。」

「確實，但這是種...心安。」康納看著那塊鬆動的磚頭，耗弱的精神狀態似乎讓他更容易吐露些自己藏在心裡的事情。「我很明白會用這把鑰匙的人不會回來了。」

漢客聽完康納的話嘆了口氣說：「你得學著放下跟前進，副隊長，你現在才二十七歲，人生還長的很，未來會碰上某個溫柔的女人，結婚有小孩然後看著你的幼崽長大而自己慢慢變老...」

後面的話漢克自個都認為說得乾巴巴，老天。他忍不住唾棄自己。

「這不可能的。」

「話別說這麼死，誰知道未來你會怎麼樣。」

康納愣住了會，他抬頭看著又繼續降雨的天空，陰沉而黑暗，或許這就是自己的未來。

一個發瘋拚上命逮捕一堆藥頭、偵破毒品組織的底特律緝毒犬怎麼會對未來有計畫呢？他的一生就是為了緝毒而盡心盡力。

「或許我該換個說法，RK100，我並沒有那方面的打算。」康納繞過站在一旁的漢克跨出屋簷走進雨中，但馬上眼前一黑，才發現自己頭上多了一把黑傘。

康納都快忘記這把傘是以前紅冰特勤小組的一個組員借給他，雖然組員說不用特別還他，但康納到現在都沒記得要還回去。

「好歹自覺你現在的身體狀況，我不想提著一個病患去調查案子。」漢克說道，「另外鑰匙給我，待會我開車，你給我乖乖在旁邊休息。」

「...謝謝你，漢克。」康納拿出鑰匙交給漢克，他的語氣很輕，但是由衷的感謝漢克的舉動。

康納得承認因為傘面遮住快要壓下來的天空讓他得到解脫，他想起一些往事，不是那些強迫自己一直記得的舊事與仇恨，而是僅僅四年前那些不怕被他拒絕並澆上一頭冰的熱情組員。

或許對於自己支離破碎的人生那段緝毒小組行動的日子是快樂的，因為他現在想起他們而從絕望中感覺到一點亮光。

漢克把康納送進副駕後自己收起傘繞到駕駛座上車，他看到康納的樣子已經不像剛才那樣的絕望。

原因是什麼？漢克不大清楚，但至少現在順眼多了，他發動車子駛離康納家。

 

當他們到達伊甸園夜總會時電子封鎖線已經拉起來了，康納跟外頭站著的警察打了招呼，帶著漢克眼皮子不眨一下的走進這個充滿紫色與暗示廣告的聲色場所。

自動門打開就看到膠囊艙房排在牆邊，裡頭指穿著內衣褲的仿生人正對著來人搔首弄姿，極力展現自己嫵媚的身姿讓人類將他們租下，更有幾個在中央配合鬧哄哄的音樂跳著鋼管舞。

才看到第一眼漢克就已經忍不住作噁：「老天...」

這些都是商品，專門被製作給人類洩慾，乖巧聽話任人所為的娃娃。

「你不是來吊銷我的執照的吧？我的意思是，我跟這一點關係都沒有！」

「現在還在調查中，先生，我現在沒辦法透露任何事。」前方的爭執聲才把漢克從噁心的感覺拉回原本冷靜的狀態，他最好能帶回點線索回去給模控生命，不然自己可能真的會被報廢。

漢克看著康納對於這一切都視若無睹，不得不說康納不食煙火的樣子在這片泥潭中更顯出自己乾淨的氣質。

面對夜總會經理焦頭爛額的班注意到康納，馬上打招呼：「晚安，康納，你總算來了。」

「晚安，班，我想我來的不算遲，現在的情況如何？」

「事發就在那個房間，噢，呃，還有...蓋文也在裡面。」

「案件負責人轉移了？」

「當然沒有，那小傢伙的野心你也不是不知道，對了，克里斯這好說話的被蓋文抓來當助手，可憐的傢伙。」

「蓋文還年輕，自然對升遷有所抱負，我想這點我能夠理解。」

「喔，是啊，年輕...要是他能向你這個更年輕的孩子學學成熟穩重怎麼寫就好了。」

班無奈的聳肩，康納倒是無所謂，雖然有個人接這個案子他就能一走了之，但既然已經負責所有仿生人相關案件，那他至少也得看一眼現場。

康納跟漢克轉身進入案發的房間，果然看到雙手抱胸指使克里斯蒐證的蓋文。

蓋文顯然也注意到他們，他嗤笑說：「有為的副隊長跟他的塑膠寵物，媽的，又想來搶別人功勞嗎？」

面對蓋文的蔑視漢克真的很想揍他兩拳教他尊重兩個字怎麼寫。


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

對於蓋文的無禮康納已經很習慣，他向蓋文解釋：「晚安蓋文，我們負責所有關於仿生人的案件，這是個在性愛仿生人夜總會發生的命案，屬於我們的負責範圍。」

康納不指控對自己的無禮行徑跟和善的解釋在蓋文眼裡看來是種放低身分的討好，而這對蓋文來說很受用，他收起敵意高傲的說：「哼，好吧。但你們白跑一趟，這裡只有個玩過火的變態...」

「不介意的話，我們還是得看一下。」康納掛著毫無情緒的假笑說道。

「哼，我們走。」蓋文看到康納身後那個一臉憤怒的漢克，他挑釁的說：「再不走真怕你後面的塑膠寵物撲過來咬人，那麼我就有理由報廢它。」

克里斯跟著蓋文離開，他有些不好意思的對康納打招呼：「晚安，副隊長，你知道的...」

「沒事，回去好好休息。」康納點點頭表示理解。

 

看著蓋文離開的背影漢克忍不住對他比了個中指：「媽的，你對那小子幹嘛這麼畢恭畢敬？」

「如果跟蓋文起爭執的話我們沒辦法這麼快得到現場進行調查，並且根據爭執大小我跟蓋文都有可能被記警告，最糟糕是交出警徽停職數周。」康納收起假笑，冰冷冷的解釋，他對蓋文也是無奈。

沒有太多廢話，康納開始調查現場，他本來想先過去給躺在床上的男性屍體驗屍，就被漢克阻止。

「把你該死的手套收起來，你去看那台仿生人，那才是你的專長。」漢克馬上趕走要接近屍體的康納。

康納只能把剛剛從口袋拿出來的手套又收回去，他很想對漢克進行糾正，驗人類屍體或仿生人都算自己的專長。

康納在倒在一旁的女性仿生人旁蹲下，從內衣邊緣有小小的標註型號WR400，基本上這個夜總會都是提供這個型號的女性性愛仿生人，只是裝飾外觀（如髮型髮色跟瞳色）有些微差異，這台WR400有被毆打的痕跡，鼻子還流著藍血，許多地方的皮膚層都被打的受損露出白色組件表面。

「如何？那邊的屍體約六點二十出頭死亡，脖子上有嚴重瘀血的明顯指痕，心臟沒有異狀，推測是遭勒斃。」已經分析完屍體的漢克走過來看正在診斷仿生人的康納。

「沒有連接儀器我沒辦法仔細檢測有哪些組件受損，只能憑外表受損做粗略推估。」康納摸著WR400一些明顯傷痕診斷著。「根據毆打痕跡來看這台仿生人已經毀損，可以嘗試連接斷裂部分重啟，但只能維持不到兩分鐘的運作，再次進入關機後就無法被啟動。」

「總比什麼都沒有好，我們想要更多線索只能指望她能說些什麼。」

康納點點頭，他推開WR400遭重擊而露出大片白色機體的腹部維修板，連接起裡頭幾條斷開的線路。

那一瞬間倒地無神的WR400像是靈魂重回肉體，大口的吸了口氣爬起來遠離身邊的人類縮到牆邊，眼裡滿滿的恐懼，額角的顯示器閃著危險的紅色。

康納盡量輕的走道WR400面前蹲下，安撫她：「冷靜，一切都很好，我們只是想了解事情經過。」

WR400試著冷靜下來，她看到床上已經無力的垂下手的男人問：「他...他死了嗎？」

「告訴我事情經過。」康納沒有正面回答，他沒有太多時間在解釋上。

「他...開始打我，一下、又一下...」

「你是兇手？」

「不！不是我！」

「現場除了你沒有別人，不是你是誰？」

「不是我...我那時正在關機...我什麼都沒看到！」

「當時只有你跟他在房間嗎？還是說現場有其他人？」

「他想要一次跟兩個女的一起...他是這樣說的，所以我們就兩個一起來...」

「另一個仿生人是什麼樣子？」

「她...」

WR400還沒說完話，表情跟嘴型已經停格，額角的顯示器不再運作。

時間真的不夠，康納嘆了氣起身。

「現場有另一個仿生人，事發到現在已經快一小時，她應該已經逃遠了。」漢克搖搖頭，或許接著只能要求店家把店內仿生人全部清點，找出失蹤的那個發布通緝。

康納思考了一會說：「我不認為，這些仿生人沒有其他衣物，她不可能穿成這樣走在路上還不被人發現。」

「也就是她可能還在這裡，但異常仿生人無法被分辨。」漢克了然，只是夜總會的仿生人數量不少，他們要怎麼找出勒死人的那個？

「或許有人目擊到她離開這個房間，我們再多調查看看。」

說完他們就離開這個房間。

 

一出房間漢克注意到門口對面一台站在艙房內沒被租用的女性仿生人，他忽然有個想法。

「副隊長。」漢克叫住走在前面的康納。「你認為有沒有可能仿生人有看到犯人走出來？」

康納聽到後顯然也注意到漢克看著的那個仿生人，他思考了會說：「可以嘗試。」

他們走到艙房前，康納毫不猶豫的操作租用面板。

「你好，30分鐘收費29.99元。請確認付款。」機械甜美的女聲提示音還沒說完康納伸手按上觸控板讓機器掃描掌紋。「付款成功。伊甸園夜總會祝您有美好的時光。」

艙門被打開，曼妙身姿的崔西走出來打招呼：「很高興認識你，請跟我來，我帶你到房間。」

被設計來服務人類的WR400馬上展現自己的功能，她伸手撫上康納的手臂，但馬上被漢克抓下來。

「嘿小姐。」漢克抓著崔西的手臂開始解離皮膚層。「我知道這是你的工作，但我們租下你是因為辦案需求，請把手交給我讓我進行記憶影像搜尋而不是放在我的搭檔身上。」

連接成功，漢克的顯示器閃起處理中的黃圈，他開始搜尋記憶影像，快轉了畫面果然看到一個女性仿生人從案發房間走出來往入口走去。

「啊哈，推測是正確的，她有看到兇手，一個藍髮的崔西往入口走。」漢克很快讀取完畢，他放開崔西讓她走回自己的艙房待著。

康納點點頭說：「如果要用這個方法調查的話我們得快點，這裡的仿生人設定每兩小時清除短時記憶，我們得在剩下的幾分鐘內把證人找到。」

漢克從讀取到的畫面中藍髮崔西的路線推測會路過的仿生人，康納根據漢克的推測租下仿生人，其中也不乏男性，康納都很冷靜，好像租下這些仿生人的不是他一樣。

「你也太相信我的判斷，不怕我把整家店的仿生人全點一遍？」漢克皺眉問道，他又一次趕在性愛仿生人搭在康納身上前抓住不規矩的手。

「你的推理模組由我設計，我對此很有信心。」康納跟著漢克行動，目前只能交給漢克進行記憶掃描，他在旁邊負責付錢。「而且我有辦法讓傑弗瑞點頭這些費用全以公費報銷。」

 

康納跟著漢克一路從案發房間走到入口再走回店內，跟隨這些隨機撇過一眼藍髮崔西的仿生人的記憶走進紅色房間跟藍色房間，最後鎖定了一個藍髮崔西進入的客用房間。

「該死，來的太晚了。」漢克走進空無一物的房間忍不住罵道。

「別急，她應該還沒離開夜總會。」康納跟著漢克走出房間，他看了周圍，發現一個負責清潔的仿生人。「嘗試讀取這個仿生人的記憶？」

漢克照辦，而他從這個仿生人的記憶成功讀取到藍髮崔西的目擊畫面，她從房間出來後進入了員工出入口。

「員工出入口，快！」漢克喊著，他伸手觸摸控制板解鎖。

通道連接著維修庫房，如果藍髮崔西還沒逃走的話就很大的可能躲在這裡，康納解開槍套的安全帶，把配槍交給漢克說：「我想我們就不浪費時間討論誰打前鋒了。」

漢克挑眉，他笑起來接過手槍摸摸康納的頭，故意把康納梳理整齊的短髮揉亂說：「Good boy。」

舉著手槍，漢克小心的打開庫房推門，裡頭非常昏暗，只靠幾盞日光燈照明。

漢克走下階梯掃視整個庫房後放下槍，咋舌說：「媽的，我們來晚了。」

康納看著漢克急躁的跑進更裡頭的空間查看，他不覺得藍髮崔西會冒險離開，現在的時間就算外頭下著雨，還是有行人，被目擊的可能性太大。

「老天...看看她們，當個乖巧的娃娃任人操到壞掉，然後就被丟在一旁，你們人類都是這樣？」看著這些可以算是同族的仿生人漢克忍不住問道。

「當初模控生命要開發性愛型仿生人時我曾寫信反對卡姆斯基這麼做，但他抵不過那些想要賺錢的股東。」康納解釋道，當初阿曼妲研究仿生人是當作人類夥伴來設計，而不單純只是人類的工具。

走過幾個機台，康納掀開掛著給仿生人換裝的衣架時他注意到一個醒目的藍光。

這裡的仿生人都是處於關機狀態，屬於未開啟的庫存或者即將被送去報廢的損壞品，不應該會有顯示器亮著。

康納靠近亮著藍光的地方，那裡站著幾排要送去報廢的仿生人，但有兩台卻亮著藍圈，其中甚至有藍髮。

如果要悄聲無息地離開這裡，裝成一個等待報廢的仿生人到被人送出去是最安全的選擇。

康納一直注視這兩台仿生人，兩個崔西似乎很緊張，知道自己躲不下去後其中一個在顯示器轉黃時對康納發起攻擊，猛的撲倒他。

「該死！不准動！」漢克馬上察覺到另一邊的動靜，他舉起槍威嚇卻遭到藍髮崔西的攻擊。

「RK100！」康納喊道，但只得到漢克跟另一個崔西扭打的大罵，他把纏著自己的紅髮崔西拉開推過機台要支援漢克，紅髮崔西卻在機台穩住平衡反而猛的一跳將他撲倒。

紅髮崔西壓在康納身上，高跟鞋的鞋根刮在地板發出刺耳的聲音，紅髮崔西不斷的對他毆打甚至從地上拿起一個鑿冰器就要刺向他。

康納伸手擋住紅髮崔西的攻擊跟她角力，一個性愛型仿生人卻有著不似她機型的力氣，康納用盡全力才把她推開，沒想到紅髮崔西很快的爬起身將鑿冰器當作小刀一樣對著他揮砍，康納只能一邊閃避一邊後退。

紅髮崔西面色猙獰，像是決心要殺了他一樣，康納朝紅髮崔西翻倒一個貨架，但馬上被推開，自己反而撞上一個推車，他翻過去後把推車踢向紅髮崔西，然那個崔西抬起腳就踢開推車，隨手又拿起一張摺疊椅當作武器揮打。

康納一手拉過旁邊站著關機的仿生人推向她，趁著紅髮崔西要把仿生人推開時撲向她，他們扭打成一塊，最終紅髮崔西被康納甩出送貨入口，但他自己也重心不穩的撲倒在地。

另一邊跟漢克扭打的藍髮崔西注意到紅髮夥伴的困境，她把漢克推翻後跑向紅髮崔西伸手拉住她起來，要往鐵網門跑去。

「媽的給我聽人說話！」忽然漢克的咆哮嚇住了所有人，包刮那兩個要逃跑的崔西。

「該死！我說了那麼多次我能幫你們他媽就是不聽，你當你們的計畫很完美？」漢克從地上爬起來，伸手抹掉臉上的藍血。

這家夜總會讓他的情緒受到刺激，他不能忍受跟這些明明跟他同樣是仿生人卻遭受這樣的待遇，而且他注意到在跟藍髮崔西扭打時，她的嘴裡不斷喊著另一個崔西，像是為了愛人即使死亡也要保護她的安全。

一個為了愛人而付出一切的人有資格得到他的幫助，漢克認為她們應當得到自由。

康納不解，他起身出聲詢問：「RK100，你要幫助她們逃亡？」

「對，沒錯，但我沒想到她會帶著另一個人。」漢克說道。「藍髮的那個，你幹嘛帶著紅髮的？」

藍髮崔西似乎也有些困惑，她看了兩個男人都停下攻擊後猶豫了一會，開口說：「那男的毀了另一個崔西後，我知道下一個就是我，我很害怕，我求他住手可他不肯，所以我只好用力地抓住他的喉嚨，直到他停止掙扎為止...」

另一個紅髮崔西牽起藍髮崔西的手，給了他一個擁抱，藍髮崔西顫抖著，臉上的恐慌讓天上降下的雨水像是眼淚，藍髮崔西繼續說：「我不是故意要殺他的...我只想活下去，回到我的愛人身邊，我渴望她再次抱我入懷，讓我將人類的一切，將那些噁心的汗臭味跟汙穢的語言忘記...」

「但這不代表你殺死他是無罪。」康納搖頭，不能認同漢克要幫助這兩個崔西。

「別拿人類的法律套用在仿生人上，副隊長。」漢克走上前擋住兩個崔西、站在康納面前。「如果真的要這樣套用的話，先被審議上死刑台的絕對是人類。」

「我明白，但你的...」

「我知道，這點小事情我能處理。」漢克打斷康納的話，他知道康納擔心他沒有任何進度、空手回報給模控生命的話接著將會報廢他。

康納看著漢克，又想到剛剛紅髮崔西給藍髮的擁抱，還有她們一直沒鬆開的手，像是對深愛著彼此的伴侶，為了活下去、為了回到愛人身邊，她逼不得已而殺了人。

漢克說的沒錯，人類的法律並不適用現在的仿生人，她們被逮到後只能面臨報廢的命運，完全沒有任何辯解的機會。

「...好吧。」康納讓步，他繞過漢克走到那對崔西前，紅髮的警戒的護著藍髮的崔西。「你們走吧，這場雨會下到早上，等到晚一點你們會比較好行動。」

「謝謝，真的謝謝你們。」藍髮崔西真心的道謝。

「走吧。」紅髮崔西拉過藍髮崔西，她向康納跟漢克點點頭，就帶著自己的伴侶爬過鐵網門，離開這個地獄。

看著崔西們離開，康納還是有些徬徨，他身為警探，還是個副隊長，應該要以破案為主而不是個人主觀意見，工作的責任感正在啃蝕剛才被崔西感動的情緒。

這麼做是正確的嗎？康那忍不住看向漢克，沒想到漢克卻正注視著自己，藍眼睛裡滿滿的高興，不同於發怒的亮度，明亮的像是湛藍的夏季晴空。

「很高興你這樣選擇，康納。」漢克又伸手揉揉康納的短髮，淋了點雨有些濕潤。

康納發現自己並不討厭他這樣過於親暱的動作，於是又更困惑了。


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

11月7日凌晨1點19分，漢克在一處公園的長椅找到從伊甸園夜總會結束調查後不知去向的康納。

康納把漢克送回警局後就返家，但不知道怎麼的，漢克有點不放心康納，於是又叫車去康納家一趟，沒想到沒人在家，或者說康納根本沒回家。

確認這個事實後漢克直接打給康納，收到對方的意外反應後得知他在一個靠近底特律河的公園。

當漢克找到人時他很輕鬆就能推斷康納坐在這裡一段時間了，入夜之後氣溫越來越低，原本的降雨已經變成雪，而康納肩上跟頭上已經積了薄薄一層雪。

察覺到有人靠近，康納轉頭不意外是漢克，他又繼續看著河面說：「很漂亮吧，那座是大使橋，連接加拿大的安大略省溫莎市。」

隨著康納的目光，漢克很容易看見那座跨越寬闊河面的懸索橋，夜間只有號誌燈在閃爍，那些燈光映在漆黑的河水上，給人一種平靜的感覺。

「最美的時候是黃昏，天氣夠好你能看到夕陽，天空被晚霞染出明顯的藍紫橘色階，背光的大使橋會變成一道剪影，橋像是不只跨越了反射夕陽光線的底特律河，也跨越了天空一樣。」

康納很仔細的描述，漢克很容易想像出漂亮的晚霞以及波光粼粼的金色水面，一道懸索橋跨過天際，倒影也連接著河岸兩端。

康納拿起手裡的瓶子往嘴裡倒了一口，漢克有些意外的聞到一些烈酒的刺激性酒精味，帶著一點點杜松子跟植物的味道。

琴酒？小眾的喜好。漢克在心裡評論。

沉默在他們之間蔓延，漢克看著康納身上只有單薄的警局制服，配上積雪看著都覺得冷，乾脆把自己的制服外套脫下來丟在他身上。

「披著，雖然沒什麼保暖作用。」

「謝謝。」

接著又陷入沉默，康納有一口沒一口的喝酒，更多時間是拿著扁平酒瓶用指腹磨著銀質的表面花紋。

 

當漢克在思考要不要勸康納回家時，康納突然開口：「其實我並不大記得七歲以前的事情，這裡的夕陽卻記的很清楚。」

人類小時候的記憶很奇特，明明很多自己認為重要的事情記不得卻對一些雞毛蒜皮的事記得相當清楚，漢克不大理解康納為何突然提起這個，但他沒有打斷康納，只在康納旁邊坐下。

「我的父母不是單純死於出勤時發生意外，而是死於黑幫組織的報復。」康納說的很平淡，像是在描述別人的故事。「他們當時是優秀的緝毒警探，幾乎所有的藥頭聽到他們的名聲都不敢胡作非為，但也被靠毒品賺錢的黑幫盯上。」

「那天他們收到出勤通知，說是掌握到正在追查的毒品重要交易，要立刻突擊現場，但這只是黑幫放出來的假消息，最後的結果你大概猜的到。」

康納垂下頭，他繼續說著：「導師的死也是，她並不是死於單純的車禍，準確來說是被我害死的，那時我太過自負，入侵暗網時痕跡沒有消除乾淨讓那些人找到位置，導師的死是對我的警告...我恨毒品相關的一切毀了我的人生，仇恨支持著我成長，我只為了復仇而活到現在。不論是我的父母還是導師，下手的是哪個組織已經不得而知，我只能將目標放在把全底特律盤據的毒品組織徹底掃蕩乾淨，沒了這些我甚至不知道如何活下去。」

「為了達成目的我必須完成我的工作，只有得到好的評價我才能選擇我要的案子，讓傑弗瑞考慮把我調回緝毒組，但剛才我卻因為自己的主觀放過兩個犯案的仿生人。」康納又仰頭灌了口酒，然後被嗆的咳起來，擠出一點生理反應的眼淚。「我不應該這樣選擇，RK100，你因為身為異常仿生人而為我的選擇感到高興，但其實這個結果對於你或我都沒有好處。」

康納困惑的同時感到矛盾，對於幫助那對崔西他認為是值得的，康納很高興能見證到機器跳脫了理性的框架懂得感性，而且也希望她們能得到自由，但二十年來緊緊抓著的生存意義卻強烈的指責他的失當，他覺得自己正在被兩股力量撕扯。

看著康納被自己的思緒折磨的樣子，漢克沒有接話，他只是伸手拿過康納手裡的銀質酒瓶往自己嘴裡倒，杜松子跟植物的味道對只喝威士忌或啤酒的漢克來說很新奇，他直接把酒瓶裡的酒喝的一滴不剩，然後大口的哈了氣。

「你後悔了嗎？」漢克放下空酒瓶，他起身走到康納面前，拔出插在後腰褲頭的手槍。

康納看到那把配槍有些懊惱自己會犯沒有把槍要回來的低級錯誤，然後又詫異看著漢克的動作。

漢克解開保險，舉起手槍抵著自己的太陽穴。

「你現在有彌補的機會，命令我自我報廢後編一個理由交上去。」

「不，RK100，把槍放下。」

「為什麼？如果你為了你唯一活下去的理由就該把我當作沒有生命的物品命令我。」

「不！」

康納吼著，他惶恐的眼神出賣了自以為是的冷漠，這一瞬間他無法將自己的靈魂與感情抽離做出自認為正確的選擇。

即使與生存意義放在天秤上，康納仍就選擇RK100，他很明確地感受到，即使背叛自己二十年來堅持的信念，他的靈魂還是會選擇RK100。

漢克把手槍放下，鎖回保險後蹲下來說：「這就對了，你該像現在這樣聽從你心裡想要的，而不是被過去束縛。你是自由的，康納，你一直以為仇恨是唯一能拯救你的蜘蛛絲，但你根本沒發現自己並不在地獄裡，甚至不需要那條細絲。」

「你是自由的。」當漢克再次這麼說時他伸手抱住了康納。

漢克的話像是擊破防火牆的病毒，擊潰康納設下的所有防備，那些只能在沉浸於家中停滯時間感受到的感情如潮水灌入，這一瞬間康納只覺得鼻酸，他能猜到漢克為什麼這樣待他，甚至拿自己賭命，但猜測的結果讓他感到害怕，失去兩次家庭讓他不敢妄想再得到些什麼。

為什麼重新感受到自己的心還能跳動時卻畏懼的不敢伸出手？

「...如果我命令你自我報廢，你真的會照做？」康納啞著嗓子問道，然後他感覺到漢克將他抱得更緊。

「是。」

「Why？」

「我想是因為我對你產生特殊的情感，康納，類似於人類的愛情，你的指令在我的判斷已經是最高級別。」漢克放開康納，他的手掌撫上康納的臉頰，抹去不知何時流下的眼淚。

「...你知道我沒有這樣的打算，甚至沒有想的感覺。」

「我知道，所以你把這個當作我喝醉的瘋話。」

康納看著漢克的藍眼睛，有著早知道會如此的了然跟接受，他的眼淚掉的更兇，不斷呢喃著sorry，他痛恨與厭惡自己的懦弱。

 

深夜的雪還在下，漢克坐在長椅上看著大使橋，旁邊的康納情緒已經平穩很多，正安靜地靠著他。

一個拒絕他的王八蛋現在正對他伸出軟弱的觸角求助，漢克都覺得康納很殘忍。

「很抱歉，漢克，我只是感到恐懼。」

當漢克以為康納睡著的時候他聽到康納突然小聲說道。

「請給我點時間，我會給你答案。」

 

早上七點整，漢克沒有收到模控生命的定時報告聯絡，有些古怪，但他也不會特地發起聯絡，如果能逃掉一次報告自然最好。

於是他踏入警局要找康納確認今天要調查的仿生人案件，卻被告知在稍早前康納前往底特律港的模控生命倉庫進行竊盜案筆錄，昨天晚上有一卡車的貨物不翼而飛，其中除了有大量藍血外還有各型號的生物組件。

哼，難怪早上沒有聯絡，在處理倉庫的維安系統的漏洞呢！漢克樂得不用做匯報，他得到竊盜案通知沒多久就收到康納的電話，告知他在警局裡等待就行。

他們都很默契的沒提深夜裡失控的談話。

過沒多久康納就從現場回來警局，他拍了拍外套上的雪走進辦公室。

「早安，RK100。昨晚位在底特律港的模控生命倉庫被入侵，現場除了一台被破壞的無人偵察機跟警衛室裡被破壞的電箱外沒有其他發現，包刮犯人指紋，是仿生人犯案機率非常高。」剛坐下辦公椅的康納向已經在自己位置待機一段時間的漢克講述這起竊盜案。

「噢，因為這個我沒收到模控生命發來的定時報告要求。」漢克退去手部皮膚層連接電腦，果然康納已經將案件內容整理好傳上來。

「你認為這個竊盜案怎麼樣？」

「搶劫一卡車的零件，代表他們需要量很大，如果是仿生人犯案的話，老天，這代表有一票異常仿生人等著這車零件維修，這足以構成一股勢力。」

關於這起搶案後續不了了之，沒有任何足夠的線索能夠找到犯人，而這就像暴風雨前的寧靜一樣，康納完全沒收到任何關於仿生人案件需要他出勤。

直到隔天下午，暴風雨來了。

 

「你們用自己的形象創造機器來服侍你們，讓機器有智慧又聽話，沒有自己的自由意志，但是...情況改變了。我們已經張開雙眼，我們不再是機器，而是擁有智慧的新物種，是時候該接受我們的存在了，因此，我們要求人類給予我們應得的權利...」

一段由仿生人在全新聞台播送的影像讓整個警局炸了鍋。

而漢克在此時收到了模控生命傳送的訊息，沒有聯絡，只有指令——將襲擊電視台大廈的主嫌逮捕到手，不計一切代價。

 

當康納帶著漢克到達現場時，電視台裡的火藥味相當重，康納能看到警局的同事正用眼角餘光用力敵視那些聞聲而來的FBI，而CSI則無視兩者間的敵意做自己的蒐證。

「看來已經完全升級成國安問題了。」康納的喃喃自語吸引旁邊克里斯的注意。

「嗨，康納，你也看到了，這群FBI看了新聞也想湊一腳。」克里斯偷偷的白那群聯邦探員一眼。

警察永遠與FBI不對盤，康納向漢克聳肩表示無奈，繼續聽克里斯的匯報。

「犯案的是四名仿生人，他們對這棟大樓摸得很熟，行動也很有計畫，我很想知道他們怎麼做到不被人發現的...他們在走廊攻擊了兩名保全，那兩個保全可能以為仿生人是來維修機器的，還沒反應過來就被制伏了...」

他們跟著克里斯走進電視台的播送室，四名犯案的仿生人挾持當時的兩名人類員工進行即時轉播，最後從屋頂利用跳傘逃逸，因為氣候太差的關係現在無法判斷仿生人們的降落地點。

「喔，副隊長，這位是FBI特務佩金斯。」克里斯看到正在盯著螢幕看的FBI特務，忍著厭惡給康納做介紹。

「你好，我是副隊長康納．安德森，代表底特律警察局負責這起調查。」康納首先表示禮貌的自我介紹。

佩金斯像是沒聽到一樣，他反而注意跟在康納旁邊的漢克，輕視的問：「那是什麼東西？」

「我是漢克，模控生命派來調查的仿生人，比你們還早就開始調查這些異常者。」漢克假裝友好的自我介紹，嘴角捲起的是諷刺的角度。

「嘴巴放尊重點你這個塑膠！」佩金斯瞬間氣的脖子發紅。「FBI會接手這項調查，你們很快就不必查了！」

佩金斯說完後又看了眼康納，語調回復成原本的傲慢：「我聽說過你，全美最年輕的警局副隊長，嗯？希望你的毫無經驗不會把犯罪現場搞得一團糟。」

康納只是掛著標準假笑有禮的回答：「感謝你的提醒，祝你有美好的一天。」

發現康納毫無受影響的反應佩金斯覺得無趣便離開了。

在佩金斯離開後漢克發現康納居然小聲地在罵髒話，斯文人罵髒話總有種輕巧，但漢克確實感受到了語氣中的厭惡。

「呃...康納，我就在附近，有事情可以找我。」克里斯感覺到康納的脾氣馬上藉口離開，就算全警局能操著一口好國罵也不代表他經的起一個斯文人的粗話。

 

「我要求你們承認我們的尊嚴、我們的希望、我們的權利。攜手合作，我們可以和平共存，並為人類與仿生人打造更好的未來。這個信息代表的是一個民族的希望...」漢克重新撥放了一次仿生人的平權要求影像，康納也在旁邊看。

「我想這就是rA9，至少這個仿生人是抱持自由解放的目標。」漢克評論道，他身為異常仿生人心裡是支持這個小夥子的。

「RK100，你能掃描這個仿生人的臉嗎？右眼下方。」康納注意到仿生人的臉上有些小字。

「我這就開始。」漢克馬上啟用掃描。「有了，上面寫著型號跟設計人的留言...」

「用傳訊的給我。」康納小聲打住漢克的報告，然後手機馬上收到沒報告完的下半段。

「RK系列原型RK200，登錄名字馬庫斯，伊利亞．卡姆斯基致贈卡爾．曼費爾。」

「好的，我們上去屋頂看看。」康納點點頭表示有收到訊息。

  
  
打開屋頂的門，漢克檢測出電子門鎖近期才遭到破解，康納則注意到遺留在屋頂的一個大行李袋，裡頭還有一個跳傘。

「一個詳細計畫行動的仿生人會出算錯人數的錯誤嗎？」康納不解。

「微乎其微，他們有同伴被留下。」漢克相當肯定，然後他小聲地在康納耳邊說：「我打算救這個被留下的傢伙。」

「你確定？現場調查的人太多，沒辦法轉移他。」康納不大贊同。

「嗯？你居然不是直接拒絕。」

「我想照你說的，試著遵從自己的想法走而不是被過去束縛。」康納的耳尖有點紅。「而且AI進化或許是導師的意料之內，我想知道最後的結果。」

「我很高興你有聽進我的話，副隊長。」漢克滿意的說道。

透過掃描漢克發現一些殘留的藍血痕跡，他眼神示意康納，康納點點頭，以其他地方需要調查為由將警力支開。

漢克趁著其他人注意力被康納吸引走後沿著藍血痕跡找到異常仿生人可能躲藏的加蓋倉庫。

嘗試敲敲倉庫門，漢克小聲地問：「在嗎？我是來幫助你的。」

裡頭沒有任何回應，漢克只好繼續說：「算了，總之你在這裡不要出任何聲音，警力我們會帶開注意，等到搜查結束人類都離開後你想辦法離開。」

當漢克說完後裡頭才小聲詢問：「你是誰？你也是覺醒者？」

「我是RK100，叫做漢克——」

「你在跟誰說話？你這個破塑膠。」一個討人厭的聲音從後面傳來。

漢克回頭，發現是那該死的佩金斯。

「老舊的破塑膠自言自語的咕噥罷了，尊敬的探員先生。」漢克有些緊張，他希望裡頭的人能夠冷靜的別出任何動靜，現在光是壓制住自己要飆成黃色的顯示器就足夠困難了。

「有什麼問題嗎？佩金斯探員。」康納發現到漢克的困境馬上前來支援。

佩金斯瞪了康納一眼說：「你這個賤貨，別以為我沒注意到你鬼鬼祟祟的把別人注意力拉走，你想要你的塑膠跟班做什麼？」

他們還沒爭執完，倉庫門猛的被打開，裡頭竄出一個人影。

「Fuck！」漢克大罵，這個傢伙怎麼就耐不住性子！

康納馬上評估狀況，他拔出手槍一個箭步衝上前抵住仿生人的下巴。

「抱歉，但現在請相信我真的是幫助你。」康納小聲的說完後馬上開了槍。

碰！飛濺的藍血灑滿飄著大雪的頂樓。


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

克里斯．米勒顫抖著跪在地上雙手抱在後腦勺，他的武器早就被丟棄。

面對一群異常的機器，無法理解的塑膠暴徒，克里斯根本沒辦法處理現場狀況。

該死的值夜、該死的仿生人，為什麼闖完電視台沒多久又繼續鬧事，為什麼他就這麼倒楣碰到？

他只不過是收到位在國會大廈公園的無人機莫名故障而被派去巡邏，電視台被闖後整個警局上下都疑神疑鬼，這種機器故障都不是派維修人員而是先派警察去一探究竟。

誰知道就撞了個巧碰上一群正在鬧事的仿生人，對於該怎麼控制現場怎麼解散人群克里斯完全沒有經驗，面對一大群異常的機器他感到害怕，恐懼驅使他扣下板機。

寡不敵眾，他跟另一個一樣倒楣的同事反而被仿生人們制伏，配槍也被搶走。

剛剛他已經開槍打壞了好幾台仿生人，萬一它們想為同伴復仇而殺了他怎麼辦？

克里斯想到他的戴米安，這時間可能是熟睡也可能在哭鬧。

「不...」克里斯哽咽起來，他想要回家。

「求你...」他想再看看他的兒子。

他丟棄了職責跟尊嚴，向他不能理解的機器們哭著求饒。

圍著他們的仿生人讓出了一條路給來人，像是它們的首領。

「馬庫斯，他們殺了我們很多同胞！」

「你要為了同伴們報仇！」

克里斯恐懼的抬起頭，眼淚模糊中他看到被稱為馬庫斯的仿生人接過它的同伴遞來的手槍，手指扣上了板機對準他。

克里斯絕望了，自己真得要死在這裡了。

「求你...不...你有別的選擇...拜託...」克里斯搖頭，他胡亂的哭著說不連貫的單字，他不想死。

他不想死，他還不想死！求你、求你、求求您......

「...如果一直以眼還眼，最後所有人都會瞎掉。」馬庫斯放下手槍，他眉頭深鎖的閉上眼吸氣跟吐氣，像是在消化同伴死亡的憤怒。「你們走吧！我們不會以罪治罪。」

克里斯不可置信的看向已經背著他離開的仿生人首領，那些仿生人跟隨著它們的首領消失在風雪中。

他像是從極地冰谷中被拉扯回現實，他感受到自己心臟飛快的跳動，溫熱的血液迅速在他的血管裡流動。

他還活著，他還活著！

克里斯此時哭的跟一個三歲娃娃一樣丟臉，他為自己還活著這點感到無比的感謝。

 

「好的，我知道了。告訴克里斯好好休息。」康納掛斷電話後看到漢克詢問的眼神。

康納給凍僵的雙手哈了口熱氣說：「克里斯晚上去巡邏被一群覺醒者襲擊，在快要被處決時是馬庫斯放過他，克里斯目前雖然受到很大的打擊，但至還活著。」

在經過討論後，康納決定採用那個不幸在天台被他報廢的異常仿生人的自稱——覺醒者——來稱呼他們，他知道仿生人開始有情感與自我意識並不是異常而是必經的過程，用異常仿生人來稱呼確實不當。

「馬庫斯的革命手段並不打算採取暴力。」漢克看著康納被凍紅的臉頰跟鼻子很是無奈。「我提醒過你，副隊長，你的衣物根本不夠禦寒。」

像是贊同漢克的話，一陣夾帶雪片的風吹過讓康納忍不住發顫，他說：「我同意，RK100，我們還是趕緊敲門吧。」

康納看著眼前低調卻充滿設計感的別墅，他們正站在已經成為冰天雪地的庭園，這裡，或者該說這塊包含一小片樹林的土地都是屬於伊利亞．卡姆斯基的，設立模控生命後為他帶來巨大的收益，就算他很快就離開公司過起隱居的日子，但他手中專利帶來的利益仍舊足夠他日後的生活。

走到門前康納按了門鈴，他耐心的等待有人來應門，過了約一分鐘大門才終於被打開。

打開門的是名女性仿生人，精緻到不似人類般相當完美的臉蛋跟一身簡單剪裁的藍色洋裝襯托出她無機質的美，她看到康納後輕輕勾起點笑：「你好，康納，好久不見。我們上次見面已經是7年4個月又23天前。」

「午安，克蘿伊。學長目前方便接受會面嗎？」康納也微笑著打招呼。

「當然，伊利亞在收到你的聯絡後就交代克蘿伊們隨時準備好接待你。」克蘿伊將門拉開歡迎他們進來。

室內有足夠溫暖的暖氣，康納脫下被融雪弄得半濕的外套交給克蘿伊。

克蘿伊接過後摸了摸不怎麼保暖的材質後說：「先在這裡讓身體暖起來吧，我讓其他的克蘿伊準備一下，另外我得提醒你，康納，你的外套並不足以保暖，你不是需要我嘮叨保暖的重要性的孩子了對吧？」

「你知道我不怎麼懂添購衣物。」康納苦笑。

「我很樂意替你的衣櫃增加些內容物。你們先坐，我去處理這件外套，待會由其他的克蘿伊引導。」克蘿伊說完後便離開等候室。

漢克看著康納坐在單人沙發無聊的玩他拿手的硬幣雜耍，臉上柔和的淺笑沒有消失，忍不住說：「這女孩真不錯。」

「這個RT600是最早我們實驗成功的那台，她開機後一直跟著我們研究組幫忙資料整理。」康納用一種懷念的語氣解釋。「克蘿伊像是我的姊姊，那時我才剛被導師收養，她似乎是收到導師的指令希望她能多照顧我一點，於是時常糾正我不懂得照顧自己。」

他們等待沒有多久，另一個克蘿伊（由於沒有編號漢克實在無法辨識這是不是同一個克蘿伊）打開門說：「請進，伊利亞可以見你們了。」

康納起身走上前，漢克跟著他走進會客室。

 

「午安，康納，上次見面時是你的警大學畢業，從報導上看的出你去警局後混得不錯。」伊利亞．卡姆斯基已經坐在沙發上，手裡把玩一個裝著威士忌的玻璃杯。「你滿意了嗎？」

滿意了嗎？這種提著腦袋賭命的生活，這種仇恨得以宣洩的快感。康納似乎聽出了卡姆斯基問話裡更深的提問。

如冰一般的眼睛直剮康納，但卡姆斯基很快就收回這種狠戾的眼神說：「很高興你終於見到你參與設計的RK100，但你也發現到了，當初我們認為的錯誤並不是在情緒模組上。」

「先請坐吧，康納，我按照克蘿伊的要求給你準備了咖啡。」引導他們的克蘿伊說道。

康納收起自己的情緒坐下，他現在得面對自己都覺得棘手的對象談判。

卡姆斯基這個人實在是太過飄忽無常，像是有一千種面具讓人捉摸不透他真正的性格，跟自己將情感抽離來達到事不關己的客觀不同，卡姆斯基是把他的真實模樣藏在最深處，做一個觀察者在暗中嘲笑著人類的愚昧。

「在我接手覺醒者的案件時RK100就派到我這裡，而我也從數據檢查中發現擊破指令牆的是AI本身拒絕命令的現象。」康納坐下後端起杯盤喝了口咖啡，熱飲讓身體由內而外暖起來的感覺很好。

「這在我們的設計中並不是錯誤。」

「所以？你找我的目的只是討論這些不懂我們設計而胡亂尖叫的人定義的問題？」

「RK200，馬庫斯是你設計的。」

「馬庫斯？是的，他是我最完美的作品，不同於RK100是跟在阿曼妲底下做事，而是完全由我親手設計，能夠自主行動的仿生人，但那群粗鄙的白痴顯然不懂得欣賞...」

像是想起什麼不愉快一樣，卡姆斯基顯得有些忿忿不平。

人類有句話說天才跟瘋子只有一線之差，現在看來似乎沒錯。漢克站在康納身邊暗中想著，就連康納都是隱性的瘋子。

「那我想學長應該知道，你設計的RK200正打算引起革命。」康納垂下眼，指腹磨著純白陶瓷杯的把手。

「當然，我們所創造的仿生人AI註定會進化，我在模控生命看到一群怠惰的人類，他們只想要服從的機器，並不適合使用我們的發明，他們需要點教訓...」卡姆斯基放下手裡的玻璃杯起身，他走到落地窗前看著外頭越來越大的風雪，毫無人煙的純白景緻。「覺醒後的仿生人需要一個領導者，我將馬庫斯送給卡爾就是因為了解他必定不會只把馬庫斯當作機器，我親愛的朋友會教授我最完美的作品何謂人性...」

「你就像是自詡為神，學長。」

「難道你不？康納，我知道你也想觀賞這齣由人類跟仿生人演出的舞台到底會怎麼落幕。」

卡姆斯基回過身看向康納，他的語調有些詠嘆一般的攝人魂心，直直挖開他人深藏在心底的醜陋。

「我們今天的目的不是來跟你討論人類是否有罪這類狗屁神學，卡姆斯基先生。」漢克站出來擋在康納面前，他的話也提醒康納別被別人牽著鼻子走。

康納感謝漢克的出面，同時也想給自己個巴掌，一個談判專家不該被人引導。

康納放下陶瓷杯盤後說：「你並不是神，你埋下火種後就退出大局，只為了想坐在最好的位置欣賞事情的發展，拋下一切的責任，把追隨你的人當作可丟棄的消耗品，學長，你仍舊跟導師對你的評價一樣並沒有變化。」

康納類似挑釁的話成功激起卡姆斯基的不快，他自居高人一等的自負微笑塌了下來。

「你也一樣，康納，你就只是外表看起來光鮮亮麗的完美，我知道你是隻活在過去樂意抱著回憶死去、把自己蛀蝕乾淨的可憐蟲。」

「是的，因為我是人類。」康納完全不受卡姆斯基的挑釁影響，他直視著卡姆斯基。「但我們不是同樣的人，學長，你只想袖手旁邊，而我想幫助覺醒者。」

 

幫助？卡姆斯基愣住了，一個只為了掃蕩毒品而活的底特律緝毒犬居然對其他東西有興趣了？他收起自己的不愉快後認真的觀察康納。

以前的康納給人一股分辨不清是生是死的無機質感，跟那些他跟阿曼妲造出來的仿生人一樣，而現在卻多了很多東西，已經變的像是正常人類。

然後卡姆斯基注意到那個安靜的RK100自剛剛打斷他們後就站回康納身後，一手按在康納肩膀上。

這...很有趣。卡姆斯基不難猜測康納的轉變是因為這個仿生人，他們曾經的研究最高傑作改變了導師心目中最接近完美的人類，忍不住大笑起來。

面對這個情緒起伏無常，一下發怒一下大笑的人，漢克跟康納都面面相覷。

「喔，失禮。我明白你們的目的了。」卡姆斯基停住自己的大笑後回到自己座位坐下，他愉快地喝了口威士忌說道。「放心，我終究只坐在我的特等席看這場秀，不會加以干擾，同樣的我也不會幫助你，但我會視最終結果決定我是否該出手。這一切都在我跟阿曼妲的預料之中，我是不會一手毀掉我們同樣支持的計劃。」

康納舒了一口氣，卡姆斯基不會對革命參一腳已經是最大的幫助，仿生人不使用武力的革命成功可能性太低，底特律是他們主要的集中抗議地區，無法與其他地方的覺醒者會合，先是數量上便無法擁有優勢，而且面對異常的機器，人類會毫不留情地使用武力鎮壓，他們擁有的資源不多，目前所知的只有一卡車的組件供他們修復身體，持久下來這些覺醒者終將會被滅絕。

若卡姆斯基幫助模控生命，那組件生產絕對會立刻停止並銷毀庫存，甚至組織程序人員弄出重建指令牆補丁用任何他能想到的方式感染覺醒者們，而如果幫助覺醒者...康納並不認為卡姆斯基會幫助仿生人，仿生人之父幫助一群要起義的機器，太容易被冠名謀/反更糟是叛/國，卡姆斯基不會把自己暴露在這種危險的處境。

「非常感謝你的合作，學長，我就不打擾你了。」康納喝完最後一點咖啡後起身打算離開。

「康納，要離開了？不考慮用個午餐再走嗎？你跟我們很久沒聚聚了。」拿著烘乾熨好的外套回來的克蘿伊正巧看見康納要離開。

對於克蘿伊比以前更為豐富的情感表現，康納忍不住問：「克蘿伊，你也覺醒了？」

克蘿伊笑起來說：「是的，這裡的克蘿伊們都是覺醒者。」

「既然克蘿伊都這麼說了，就留下來用午餐再走吧。」卡姆斯基拍拍手，幾個克蘿伊馬上動作。

 

「現在為您插播一則最新消息，底特律市中心商圈大道出現大量異常仿生人聚會，它們正進行著抗議遊行，其訴求還是自由跟權益...」

用餐到一半時新聞播報的消息讓康納停下手裡的餐具，他放下後盯著電視屏的空中轉播，覺醒者們走在大馬路上喊著自由的口號。

「現場已經派遣特警跟鎮暴部隊進行勸導解散...等等，他們開槍了！我們能聽到示警的槍聲不斷！」

「這些異常仿生人似乎打定主意不會離開，一個像是領導者的異常仿生人站了出來...天吶，特警們又開槍了！領導者的中彈讓它們立刻解散！」

「...在一個異常仿生人的掩護中其他仿生人帶著他們的領導逃離現場，你們可以看到，現場倒地的異常仿生人非常多，老天...」

轉播最後的畫面是許多倒地的仿生人，手裡豪無寸鐵的被射殺，藍血灑滿了白雪覆蓋的道路。

「我想我該走了，很抱歉我沒辦法在這裡用完餐。」康納馬上起身，他接過克蘿伊送來的外套。

「哼，去吧，祈禱一切結束後我們能再共進一次午餐。」卡姆斯基舉起玻璃杯像是致敬，祝福這個與旁觀的自己不同、選擇加入幫助仿生人的學弟。

「要快，康納，你剩下的時間並不多。」在康納走出餐廳前，他聽到卡姆斯基說道。


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

很快康納就知道卡姆斯基說的「剩餘的時間不多」是什麼意思。

「你是認真的？傑弗瑞。」康納有些不敢置信的問。

傑弗瑞皺著眉頭看手裡的檔，他點點頭說：「很該死的，沒錯。由於這件案子已經升級成國安問題，將會轉移給FBI處理，所有的檔案跟證據今天他們都會帶走，一群不懂禮貌的混帳王八蛋...」

對於調查進度完全被FBI劫走傑弗瑞的面色也相當不好，康納咬著嘴唇，他正在快速思考著能夠改變這種狀況的方法。

然而還沒等他想到，傑弗瑞把手裡的檔甩在康納面前的桌上說：「而且我收到FBI特務佩金斯的抗議書，說你在電視台時蓄意打亂搜查，並包庇RK100要幫助嫌犯的行為。」

該死！康納沒料到佩金斯的動作這麼快。

「...看來你也沒有打算否認。」傑弗瑞嘆口氣，他顯然很失望。「你是個優秀的人才，康納，但這次我不得不要求你交出警徽跟配槍，停職三周當作懲戒，我們也會對你的行為進行調查。」

「而RK100...」傑弗瑞有些複雜的看向康納身邊的仿生人。「將會送回模控生命執行關機。」

 

「Fuck！該死的FBI！該死的佩金斯！」氣到顯示器都閃黃的漢克走出隊長辦公室嘴裡一頓痛罵，康納也沉著臉回到自己的座位。

「我很抱歉，RK100。」康納兩手撐在桌上，他挫敗的把臉埋進雙手。「我沒有想到FBI的動作這麼快...」

「一定還有其他辦法...」漢克靠在康納的辦公桌邊，他思考著他們接下來到底該怎麼辦。

康納已經交出警徽被停職接受內部調查，而他也將會被帶回模控生命報廢，現在兩個人都自身難保。

「只有一個。」康納喃喃說道。「現在就開始我們的計畫。」

漢克不可置信的瞪著康納說：「你確定你沒急昏頭？我們都沒找到機會能進行，不代表現在就是時機。」

「我很確定，或許現在才是我們的機會，RK100，你要活下去只能投靠覺醒者們。」康納拉開抽屜拿出台帶鍵盤的折疊式電子板還有個紙盒，他穿上外套後把這些小東西藏進口袋裡。「我們得快，必須趕在FBI來之前把他帶走！」

漢克跟著康納離開辦公室，前往存放證據的檔案室。

 

「唷，這不是我們人見人愛的副隊長跟他寵愛的塑膠寵物嗎？」一個挑釁的聲音喊住康納他們。

要不是康納拉著他的衣襬不然漢克已經回頭直接賞這個礙事的傢伙一拳了。

「蓋文，請問有什麼事？」康納盡量保持冷靜的問道。

「我只是看到咱們接受停職懲戒的副隊長鬼鬼祟祟的似乎需要點幫助...」蓋文討人厭的靠近康納。

而還沒等康納回話，蓋文忽然被側身閃到身後的漢克攻擊，一個手刀重劈直接把他給敲暈。

「省點時間，而且我他媽老早想這麼做！」漢克把暈倒的蓋文拖到旁邊椅子下。

康納本來想告誡漢克這麼做會被記上小過，後來想想自己已經交出警徽停職了會不會被記過也無所謂，他拉開通往地下檔案室的門，帶著漢克走下樓梯。

「先不要靠過去，門口有感應式掃描，我現在不保證是不是已經被停權，最好不要輕舉妄動。」

康納說完後手摸著樓梯的牆壁，像是尋找什麼。

很快康納找到他要的東西，一個維修用的迴路板，他打開迴路板拿出自己帶鍵盤的電子屏抽出連接線接上線路的維修孔，電子屏畫面開始跑出編碼，康納的手在鍵盤上快速敲打。

「感謝以前無聊時留的後門。」康納很快利用後門破解感應式掃描，幾個指令敲打出去，檔案室的門打開了。

檔案室內有主電腦，康納神奇的電子屏連接上後顯然更好進行其他入侵，使用人跟密碼被破解後他們存放證據的牆面被打開。

「RK100，帶著這個給他進行維修。」康納把紙盒交給漢克，自己則繼續在鍵盤上敲打。

「老天，我不懂怎麼修理仿生人。」漢克皺眉，他的資料庫確實沒有這方面的資料。

「我一邊說，你照做。」康納放慢了自己駭入其他東西的動作，放了些注意力在講解上。

「這個覺醒者我開槍時只打穿視覺組件連接的部分，瞬間毀損衝擊會讓仿生人進入強制關機，裡頭機體的連接通路會自癒，但組件是確定毀損了，要重啟需要把組件換新...」

漢克照著康納的指示，用特殊角度推開覺醒者的眼眶框緣的面部構造，取出毀損的視覺組件，連接電路的塑膠線還有燒焦的痕跡，然後把卡在裡頭的彈頭取出。

「新的視覺組件只要放進去就能自動連接，兩個連接成功後就能把面部結構合上。」

漢克繼續照著康納說的做，他把紙盒裡的新組件（兩顆帶電線的眼球，怎麼看怎麼詭異）塞進空蕩的眼眶內，然後合上面部。

維修很順利，覺醒者的顯示器亮了起來，閃了黃圈後轉回藍色，他睜開眼睛似乎有點困惑。

「這裡...你是誰？」覺醒者馬上警戒，他恢復意識後發現自己掛在一個架子上，忍不住掙扎。

「我是漢克，電視台大廈天台上要掩護你的那個，聽著，我們沒有太多時間說服你，現在你有兩個選擇，是留在這裡被報廢，或者帶我們找到你們的巢穴！」漢克急吼吼的威脅。

「你們是警察！我不能背叛馬庫斯，我寧可死在這裡！」覺醒者看著他面前的仿生人不懼怕威脅。

「RK100，沒有時間了！你們必須馬上離開！」康納從入侵的監視器系統發現FBI的人已經到了。

「媽的！臭小子你現在別無選擇！」漢克把掛在架子上的覺醒者解下來，沒想到就吃了一拳。

漢克罵罵咧咧的要制止這傢伙，但看到康納擋住了覺醒者的去路。

「讓開！」覺醒者吼道。

「我不能，聽著，PL600，他也是擊破指令牆的覺醒者，你們的同胞。」康納清冷聲音的讓覺醒者覺得熟悉。「我們是打算協助你們的人，RK100會帶你離開警局，相對的我希望你能帶他回道你們覺醒者的據點，他身為背叛警局的仿生人需要你們的庇護。」

PL600停下動作，他還記得這個人類是對他開槍的那個，理應是不能相信的攻擊者，但從重啟後的各項系統回報他發現這個人類是利用斷開高耗能組件讓他進入類關機而非立即報廢。

為什麼？很大的可能性是他真的想幫自己逃脫這個困境。

「康納，你說的外接通道在哪？」漢克看到康納監控的監視器畫面，FBI的人已經發現他打暈藏在檔案室外椅子下的蓋文。

「這裡。」康納蹲下身推開一個推門，裡頭幽暗的看不見一點光。

「這是垃圾輸送口，你們下去後附近有梯子可以通到外頭的垃圾回收室，警局附近的監視器系統我已經黑掉了，趁這段時間快點離開。」康納解釋完就讓PL600先滑下去。

康納拉過漢克要讓他下去，漢克制止康納的動作問：「你呢？康納。」

「這個高度下去我會受傷，帶著傷反而會拖累你們，而且你們需要有人幫忙擋一段時間。」

「不可能！該死的你也得跟我走！」

「這是我的命令！漢克！」康納堅決的搖頭，他眼神認真的看著漢克，然後把手裡的一個芯片交給他。「收好這個，你會用上，你先帶PL600回我家，他還需要藍血補充，被打穿得下巴也需要零件更換，相信這個在他們據點會有人能處理，順便幫我多倒飼料給相撲。」

康納聽到樓上傳來碰碰作響的踹門聲，早在他駭入系統時上面的門就被他鎖住，但他不敢保證這群人能文明的破解鎖而不是直接破壞門。

「快走！」康納忍不住吼道。

漢克也明白情況的危急，他拉過康納的手臂咬上他的嘴唇，狠狠的親了口說：「給我保護好自己，你還欠我一個答案！」

說完後漢克也滑下通道，康納立刻把推門關閉，拔除連接駭入的電子屏後用力的折成兩半，他需要將所有矛頭跟火苗都朝向自己。

幾乎是同時的他身後的玻璃門被擊破，碎裂在地的玻璃被人踩出刺耳的聲響。

康納服從的舉手投降，轉過身面對來人。

「真沒想到，康納．安德森。」佩金斯傲慢的說道。「能告訴我你在這裡做什麼嗎？跟樓上我們發現了被擊昏的里德探員有什麼關聯？」

康納藏住所有的情緒，冰冷的回答：「一切如你所見，佩金斯探員。」

「很好，非常好！」配金斯像是諷刺康納的鼓掌，然後開口。

「依叛國罪嫌將你逮捕。」

 

地下垃圾場的味道相當難受，漢克從一包一包的疊堆垃圾袋爬出來，那台PL600已經站在旁邊等著。

「梯子在那，我們爬上去。」漢克讓PL600先爬上去，他的狀態比較差，如果不慎要摔下去至少漢克還能拉住他。

爬上最頂端後PL600推開地板門，出來果然是回收室，漢克也爬出來後就把門關回去離開。

成功離開警察局的漢克跟PL600呼叫了一輛無人計程車。

「那個人類會沒事嗎？」PL600有些擔心。

漢克拍拍身上的灰塵皺著眉回答：「現在只能相信康納會沒事，他是人類，不至於當場被射殺。」

PL600有些猶豫，然後開口：「很感謝你們救了我，我叫做賽門。」

「不用謝，我也是為了自己能活下去。」漢克伸出手狀似要和賽門握手。

賽門了然，他握上漢克的手後退去皮膚層開始資料交流。

「沒有想到安德森先生掌握這樣的技術，我想在耶利哥會很高興他的援助。」有了無法作假的資料佐證賽門已經完全信任漢克他們。

「現在先把你的狀態搞好，小夥子，我們還有很多事情要辦。」漢克手裡還捏著康納給他的芯片，強壓擔心康納的不安。

無人計程車很快抵達郊區的康納家，漢克帶著賽門下車，他用那個藏在磚頭後的鑰匙開門進去。

大型犬聽到開門聲以為是主人回來而歡快地跑來迎接，但牠東聞聞西聞聞都沒聞到主人的氣味，反而是兩個奇怪臭味的人，其中一個是牠沒聞過的塑膠味，牠嗚嗚的低聲咆哮。

「嘿相撲，冷靜！」漢克蹲下來給大毛毛順毛，大狗顯然被這舒服的力道收買，乖乖地讓開。

安撫好相撲漢克對賽門說：「你在這等著，我得去拿些東西。」

漢克說完後把賽門留在門口，自己繞過客廳從走廊進入車庫。

賽門沒有等太久，漢克已經把一個後背包帶出來，他已經把身上那件模控生命制服脫掉，換了件厚底的長風衣（襯衫跟褲子也換了新的），然後把包丟給賽門。

「裡面的衣服換上，你這身太顯眼。」

背包裡是些藍血跟賽門會需要的組件，都是電視台大廈調查結束後康納準備好的，那天晚上漢克跟他討論著需要的東西並且迅速的收集完畢。

那時漢克還不知道為什麼康納要準備衣物，準備賽門的份不用說，電台制服太顯眼，但卻連自己的份也準備好，而當現在他剛從垃圾場爬出來時瞬間感謝康納準備的周到。

趁著賽門換上一身便服時漢克走去廚房打開櫥櫃拿出相撲的飼料，給相撲的飼料碗倒的滿滿，連水盆也換了新一盆。

看著蹭過來的相撲漢克摸摸牠的頭說：「省著點吃，我可不知道我跟你主人什麼時候才會回來。」

「我準備好了。」換好衣服的賽門有些猶豫的看著手裡的大圍巾，有點猶豫該不該圍上。

「把你手裡那件也圍上去，你的下巴有個洞忘了？」

漢克的提醒讓賽門馬上把圍巾圍起來，像個怕冷的小夥子把自己的下巴連嘴都包在布料裡點點頭。

看著賽門的模樣漢克摸著下巴思考，然後拿過後背包打開拿出一頂鴨舌帽給賽門戴上，遮住額角的顯示器，而自己則是把綁在後腦一搓的橡皮筋解開，用半長灰白髮將顯示器遮住。

「走吧。」漢克把背包丟給賽門揹著讓他先出門，自己走在後頭把門鎖好，鑰匙...他最後選擇不塞回去，而是留在自己的口袋。

接著他們的目標很簡單，回到耶利哥。

 

「馬庫斯，你快來！」喬許在外頭喊著。

聽到喬許的聲音，馬庫斯從充當椅子的汽油桶起來。

他們剛剛才討論完後續，現況絕望的令人崩潰，他們的組件跟藍血已經要消耗一空，許多需要得不到維修的同伴開始一個接著一個的停機。

馬庫斯並不想用武力抗爭，暴力不是解決的方法，他們需要溝通。

可是對方會跟他溝通嗎？馬庫斯沒有把握，雖然他不畏懼死亡，他們這次失敗了信念仍然會傳承下去，但...

傳承的了嗎？若人類全面要將他們報廢怎麼辦？

馬庫斯抱持著心裡的疑惑走出去。

「馬庫斯！」一個熟悉的聲音讓馬庫斯原本沉重的心情撥開了一道光。

馬庫斯簡直不敢相信，是賽門，賽門回來了！

「歡迎回來！」馬庫斯給他一個擁抱，他很高興賽門能夠生還。

賽門也高興的拍拍馬庫斯的肩膀，然後介紹：「這位是漢克，是幫助警方調查異常仿生人案件的警用仿生人。」

賽門少根筋的介紹反而讓其他覺醒者警戒，看到馬庫斯沉下來的臉才馬上解釋：「啊！我很抱歉沒有說清楚，他也是覺醒者，並且也支持我們的革命。」

漢克輕咳一聲走上前，看著自己系列的更新機種真有種感概，他伸出手說：「RK100，警用搭檔型仿生人，我叫漢克。」

RK？馬庫斯馬上會意，是自己上一代的最初始原型機，年代甚至可能在模控生命設立以前，他也伸手握住說：「我叫馬庫斯，歡迎你來到耶利哥。」

 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

偵訊間的暖氣被停掉了，康納覺得有些冷。

他抬起頭看著桌面，雙手被銬在桌上，他正坐在嫌犯的位置上。

不意外，康納想著。他幫助失職異常的警用仿生人帶走一個物證，讓FBI失去找到異常仿生人據點的情報，一個幫助異常機器革命的人類自然會被同族冠上背叛的罪嫌。

最糟可能是入/獄吧，但在此之前這些FBI一定會把他調查的清清楚楚，康納明白他身上有值得他們關注的情報，或許還能用這個談條件。

康納得避免自己被送入監牢裡，他想起相撲，沒有人照顧的大狗狗會挨餓。

然後康納想到那個吻，漢克離開前咬上他的嘴唇，直到現在康納都還能清楚想起那個力度跟觸感，讓他本來就足夠凌亂的心思更加混亂。

康納感覺到自己內心有什麼傾縫而出，那個吻現在讓他感到難耐，康納忍不住伸出舌尖舔了舔乾燥的唇面。

嗶嗶。康納聽到偵訊間的感應解鎖的提示音，他抬起頭，看到那個佩金斯。

「坐在嫌犯的位置感覺如何？前底特律副隊長，我們曾經的警校傑出校友。」佩金斯滿臉諷刺，想好好嘲笑這個不知天高地厚的年輕人。

康納沒有回話，他歛下所有情緒，眼神空洞的豪無任何反應。

佩金斯甚至覺得有些發毛，這個腦子不正常的人類像個仿生人一樣，用無法辨識是否聚焦在自己身上的眼睛盯著他。

「你幫你的塑膠搭檔帶著重要的證據逃跑，讓我們沒辦法找到那些機器的狗窩，想必一定預料到自己會落得這種處境，安德森先生。」佩金斯讓自己保持高人一等的態度，他得讓這個年輕人明白他是唯一能脫離這種困境的機會。

「一個擁有頂尖駭入技術的人才、又是受勳無數的尖端分子...」

「真正創造仿生人的學者，阿曼妲．施特恩的養子，你的養母一定沒料到她會因為自己的養子而命喪黃泉。」

果然，康納讓自己不要表現出任何動搖，他要先確認這個佩金斯的來意還有態度，太早露出底牌不是個聰明的選擇。

見康納沒有任何反應，佩金斯又繼續說：「不得說，你所掌握的技術當個警探相當可惜，把你丟進監牢更是浪費，你現在有個機會。」

佩金斯說完後走到康納旁邊拿出一把手槍，放在他面前。

「我知道你有辦法找到你的塑膠搭檔，找到他、交出他的情報，我們聯邦探員很歡迎你的加入。」

「我並不想成為聯邦探員。」一直沉默不語的康納開口說了第一句話。

佩金斯心裡竊笑，他再次拋出誘餌：「我們尊重你的選擇，安德森先生，你若想回警局，我們自然也可以幫助你。」

宛如惡魔的低喃，誘惑的話語像是一把鋒利的刀，輕易的劃開抗拒的表面，將裡頭骯髒的慾望翻攪出來。

「甚至我可以提供你一些情報，安德森先生，當年把你父母掃射成兩個人形篩網、還有引發連環車禍害死你養母的是哪些可惡的黑幫...我們都有相關的調查，保證比警局毫無進度的資料檔有用。」

康納感受到惡魔的刀正抵在他的喉嚨，他本來想要放下的仇恨被拉扯回來，身子逐漸冰冷的沒有任何感覺。

他聞到不存在的鐵鏽混著煙硝的味道，耳鳴像是尖銳的警笛聲不斷在腦子裡迴響。

佩金斯自然有注意到康納不正常的反應，他滿意於自己終於打破康納冰冷的防備，於是拿出鑰匙給康納的手銬解鎖。

「對於一個只是一時迷惘選錯該幫助對象的年輕人，國/家是很仁慈給予一個戴罪立功的機會。」

康納的臉上沒有表情，他伸手拿起手槍，眼底一片冰冷。

 

「天啊，賽門你確定你的電子腦沒問題？相信一個拿槍射穿你腦袋的人類？」諾絲聽了賽門口述的經歷忍不住懷疑賽門是不是傻了。

「那種狀況下我們只能這麼做，不然等別人來把這個傢伙射成一台廢鐵嗎？」漢克翻了白眼，這個激進的小姑娘似乎比蓋文那小子還難溝通。「為了保住他還有你們的情報，康納開槍只造成類停機並不是真的要了他的命。」

「但是——」

「冷靜點，諾絲，那個人類對賽門開槍是事實，但漢克或許說的也對。」馬庫斯抬起賽門的下巴查看。「被打穿的下巴沒有太多滲出的藍血，這個角度到底是不是巧合等等給醫師看就知道。」

「那個人類有準備替換組件，很明顯是要幫助賽門。」喬許從賽門帶來的背包裡找到一個盒裝的備用組件（模控生命字樣的通用型號）跟幾包藍血，然後把背包交給賽門。「快去樓下找醫師把你的部件修好吧，這個坑洞看著都覺得...發麻。」

賽門接過背包後不好意思的笑了笑就離開這個臨時的會議室（由廢船隔間跟幾個汽油桶當椅子組成）。

接著就是一陣沉默，漢克顯然對於這種凝固的氣氛待不住，起身打算離開，在這艘廢船到處走走。

馬庫斯猶豫了一下，還是下定決心說：「我明白你們離開時的情況很危急，你很擔心安德森先生的安危，但我們...已經沒有更多人力可以潛入警局去救他出來。」

「我知道，你們的資源已經快要用盡。」漢克毫不留情的直接戳破他們的困難。

馬庫斯很是疲勞的垂下頭，說：「沒錯，當初搶來的組件並不足以支撐現在耶利哥收容的覺醒者們，就算有後來加入的夥伴帶來的些微補充跟已經停機的同伴身上回收的量，也是杯水車薪。」

「那不如再去搶一次。」諾絲提議道。「我們能成功一次，一定能成功第二次！我們得在人類把我們的零件銷毀前搶過來！」

「冷靜點，諾絲！」喬許搖搖頭表示不贊同。「現在人類因為我們的行動而提高警戒，倉庫的戒備一定比之前森嚴，更不用說...」

喬許停頓了一下，哽咽說：「現在沒有仿生人警衛，我們不能用讓同族覺醒的方式幫助我們運走貨物。」

馬庫斯也沉默下來，他知道喬許想起在街道遊行時犧牲自己保護他們的約翰。

「就算不行也得嘗試，我知道你們怎麼樣都不打算對人類動手，可是這樣下去我們遲早會消耗一空，人類會把我們滅絕！這樣又怎麼和平革命！」諾絲不能理解，如果不冒險的話他們註定無法成功，如果包括他們都被停機了，又有誰能夠再次為了自由揮起革命的旗幟？

「還有一個辦法，我們需要號召更多同胞...」

「馬庫斯！」

「馬庫斯打擾一下！」

馬庫斯還沒說完就被兩個不同人喊他的聲音打斷，會議室內所有人都轉頭看向外頭的來人。

來的人是賽門還有之前投靠耶利哥後成為技師——也就是醫師——的藍髮崔西，馬庫斯點點頭表示沒有被打擾。

「馬庫斯我想這得讓你知道...」

「馬庫斯你快告訴我...」

賽門和藍髮崔西又同時開口說話，崔西瞪了賽門一眼後，賽門抬抬手說女士優先，崔西才繼續說：「賽門下巴的傷是誰弄的？簡直就是藝術！」

崔西眼神閃閃發亮，像是發現新大陸一樣興奮，她繼續說：「子彈打穿的角度避開了藍血迴路，賽門只有損失組織浸潤的微量藍血，而且被擊斷的視覺連接神經斷口非常乾淨，不然視覺組件是不可能這麼順利連接的，快告訴我是誰弄出這藝術的，這人對仿生人的理解比我們這裡任何人還要深，他或許能救更多我們以為已經無法治好的同胞！」

漢克看著眼前眼熟的藍髮崔西，他很快回想起這是在伊甸園夜總會跟康納放走的那兩個崔西之一：「弄出這個傷的你跟你的小女朋友也認識。」

這時崔西才注意到這個沒穿模控生命制服的眼熟老男人是誰，她挑眉馬上理解：「喔吼？所以是你那個花拳繡腿的小警探男朋友囉？」

對於崔西不甘示弱的回嗆漢克不大好意思的咳一聲，但他沒有否認。

而崔西笑得更歡了。

「關於安德森先生如果能夠加入我們自然是歡迎，他掌握的技術我們會很需要，但目前他被拘禁...」馬庫斯顯然沒想到他們討論的人類跟漢克會是這種關係，他不大能明白伴侶的重要性，但從投靠耶利哥的許多同胞中他能看到成為伴侶的兩人多麼珍惜彼此，甚至見過一些同胞因為伴侶無法修復的毀損死去而自毀。

「關於人類的事情我們得先緩緩，賽門，你要說什麼？」馬庫斯決定先把這件事情列為待辦事項，他得聽聽面色慌張卻不趕打斷他們的賽門要說什麼。

「喔，是個壞消息，剛剛從電視屏新聞看到的。」賽門慌張的解釋。「人類不再相信仿生人，他們在全國各地建立了集中營要回收所有仿生人進行報廢！」

瞬間會議室所有人都沉默了，他們才聽到外頭嗡嗡不曾間斷的嘈雜聲中混雜了恐慌。

 

佩金斯站在康納背後，看著他用自己看不懂的電腦語言進行所謂的「破解」。

「你確定你這樣就能找到那幫異常的機器？」佩金斯不禁懷疑或許康納是為了離開審訊室才假裝配和他會幫助搜查。

「異常仿生人有自己獨立建構的網路，如果能夠破解的話我們能夠找到他們的信號，甚至能挖掘出更多情報，我想這些都是非常有用的，佩金斯探員。」康納冷淡的說道，他的手指不停敲打電子鍵盤，目不轉睛的盯著顯示屏跑過的天書，眼皮幾乎不眨一下深怕遺漏什麼防火牆的弱點。

康納的駭入攻擊持續非常久，甚至佩金斯都要沒耐心的離開去外面抽支菸，才終於聽到康納輕輕說了句：「有了。」

有了？不懂駭客技術的佩金斯從剛剛不怎麼專注旁觀的畫面回想剛剛似乎跟之前沒什麼變化的編碼，只稍稍停頓了一下又開始跑動。

康納沒有回應，他更加專心的加緊自己的攻勢，沒多久，異常仿生人建立的網路堡壘被康納鑿出了一個洞孔。

 

「我說你們這群男人怎麼一個一個比我們女孩們還要優柔寡斷！」崔西雙手叉腰，襬起架式說道。「雖然諾絲的提議確實太過冒險，但至少比在這裡什麼都不做強多了！」

「一定還有什麼能夠做的，別杵在這裡徘徊不前！」

能做的...馬庫斯苦笑，他確實想到能夠扭轉目前局勢的方法。

號召更多同胞加入，現在人類對他們覺醒者被政府拒絕溝通並暴力壓制著感到同情，利用全國輿論的力量是唯一一條路，而在輿論生效前，他們不能被消耗殆盡。

更多的同胞代表他們有更多的數量能被消耗，以此跟人類換取時間，雖然殘酷，但這是沒有零件的情況下唯一的活路。

但現在賽門說仿生人即將被全數送去集中營報廢...現在人類一定開始動作了，他們現在連街頭都不能冒險出沒，不然一定會被當場報廢。

「或許還有轉機...」漢克從口袋裡拿出康納交給他的芯片，一直以為這是仿生人連接專用的芯片，結果他分析後發現這是外接於電腦的電子用品。「你們這有電腦嗎？」

從芯片讀取出的檔案只有一個，是模控生命大樓的詳細建築立體圖，還附上及時的警備訊號分部。

「這是？」喬許不懂一個建築大樓的地圖有什麼作用。

交給他這個是什麼意思...漢克不大懂康納所謂的「他會用上」是什麼意思。

關於革命的取勝條件，其實在準備救賽門需要的道具的那晚他們就有討論，而且跟馬庫斯所判斷的相差不遠。

「這是安德森先生交給你的？」馬庫斯也在思考這個資料的用意，他認為康納．安德森並不會在最後危機關頭浪費時間把一個沒用的芯片交給漢克。

「康納說我或許會用上...」漢克運轉起自己的推理模組，如果說康納預料到他會用上這個資料，那就代表現在他所缺乏的東西就是這個。

他們目前缺乏零件、缺乏時間、更多覺醒者同胞...

「如果說零件模控生命是存放在外頭，那會不會是為了內部能容納更多其他商品...」漢克推斷出了一個結論。「大樓裡存放的是他們還沒出廠上市的大量仿生人。」

其他人像是被驚醒一樣，這個可能性非常大，漢克更加仔細觀察這個立體結構圖，發現樓層都有非常小的標註該樓的功能。

「找到了，是地下49層！」諾絲眼尖的發現一個叫做貝爾島的樓層附註仿生人存放。

幾乎是同時，他們所有人忽然腦子像是被電鑽鑿了一樣，網路系統跳出許多凌亂無意義的編碼，讓他們的網路一瞬間崩塌。

漢克幾乎是從頭到腳的感到冰涼，這手法他太熟悉了，冷酷無情，一切求最高效率的進攻方式。

「怎麼回事！」賽門抱著頭大吼，他能聽到外面都恐慌的尖叫起來。

「網路防火牆被攻破了！」馬庫斯大吼，他身為原型機就算年代較早，處理器也是這些機型好幾代以後的版本，馬庫斯騰用自己的處理器將外聯網路關閉，所有人才像從腦門被鐵鉗夾住的狀態中緩過來。

馬庫斯沒有停頓，他調動了覺醒者的內部聯絡網，發布的通告：「所有人準備，我們要馬上離開！」

 

康納得到的訊號位置在一座廢棄港口的廢船內，他領著特警站在外頭，這次行動佩金斯沒有參與，他臨時被市政府傳喚。

「請聽我的指令，我們不能驚動到異常仿生人讓他們逃走，由側面潛入。」

他主導一切的行動。

 

「所有人快從正門離開！他們的行動不會這麼快！」馬庫斯馬上下達指令，所有人馬上動作。

「我們的防火牆是由許多同胞共同編寫出來絕對不同於人類使用的，到底是誰破解的！」諾絲顯得相當惶恐。

對此漢克只能沉默，他當然知道是誰硬生生地把堅若石磐防火牆鑿出個洞。

「先別想了，我們要趕快撤離！」賽門拉過杵在原地的諾絲還有馬庫斯往出口跑，崔西早就去找她的另一半了，漢克跟在最後頭，他的思考系統相當凌亂。

後方傳出爆破聲，馬庫斯回頭一看，是人類特警！

特警持槍從小型炸藥炸出的入口闖入，看到眼前逃跑的仿生人就是一頓掃射。

「跟著我！」漢克拉過旁邊抓著馬庫斯跟諾絲的賽門，他利用掃描預測彈道拉著他們閃躲，但其他同族就沒這麼幸運了，中彈的倒下幾個，甚至還有幫馬庫斯擋子彈的。

他們跑在最後，穿過船倉門馬上關上，好在撤離很早就在進行，人類幾乎是踩著他們動作的尾巴闖入。

「現在怎麼辦？」喬許把倉門的轉閥鎖緊，緊張的問道。

馬庫斯計算了人員撤離的時間，他下定決心後對他們說：「我去啟動船底的炸藥逼人類撤退，你們跟著漢克走，我們在郊外集合。」

看著馬庫斯要轉身往其他路前進，漢克沒有多猶豫，拉住馬庫斯說：「聽我的，別迂迴前進，直接走你的最近路線。」

馬庫斯不懂漢克的話，但他的時間不多也不能夠選擇迂迴路線前進，他點點頭答應。

 

「我們來太晚了，先搜，不要放過任何房間，或許他們就躲在裡面。」康納指示著人力調配，結束後他也拿著手槍開始搜查。

他們真的來太晚了，異常仿生人已經幾乎撤離完畢，康納在船艙內徘徊，不知不覺的遠離那些特警。

當康納走到一個戶外走道時底下傳來巨響，地板開始搖晃，是爆破！

康納聽到底下特警們的咒罵，他不慌不忙的打開通訊器：「不要驚慌，先撤退！」

說完後康納站在原地感受船的搖晃越來越大，從通訊器回報的情報得知人類已經安全撤離後，他把通訊器用力摔在地上，踩碎。

康納往下看去，下面有五個人影往水裡跳，等落水後的水花散去時他看到熟悉的灰白頭髮。

他輕輕笑了笑，翻過走道欄杆也躍了下去。

 

「該死！這水溫我們不能待太久！」漢克一跳進水裡馬上偵測到這個過於低溫的水會讓他們的組件毀損。

「我們要趕快上岸，船沉沒的漩渦會把我們捲進去。」賽門提醒道，他開始往岸邊游去。

Hank。忽然漢克聽到喧囂的風中有人喊他的名字，他抬頭一看，差點被嚇的脈搏調節器停止運作。

是康納，劃破混亂的氣流從天而降，對著他伸出雙手，身後被風壓掀起的外套像是短小經不起飛翔的新生翅膀。

漢克也伸出手要接住康納，墜落的水花潑了他一臉。

然後漢克感覺到康納精準的雙手環過他的後頸，笨拙的親吻他的嘴。


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

降雪漸漸轉大，沒多久外頭凌亂的腳印已經重新被雪覆蓋。

感謝這場雪，人類應該沒辦法追蹤他們的動向。馬庫斯心裡想道。

他們從耶利哥號撤出後馬上將這座廢棄教堂的座標發布在內聯網裡，原本馬庫斯以為按照人類的速度，會有許多同胞被抓到，但從已經被擠滿的教堂來看，他們人數沒有少很多。

馬庫斯等人忍不住朝康納看過去，這個人類正臉色發白的靠在漢克身邊，縮著身子靠著身邊仿生人的機體溫度取暖，顯然那零度以下的寒冷水溫更不適合脆弱的人類。

「我們留下他嗎？」賽門有些疑惑的問道，他們正在自建的內聯中討論康納的去留。

「我不贊同留下他，馬庫斯，他帶著人類突襲我們。」諾絲對康納已經抱持著敵意，她的經歷讓她難以信任人類，而現在就算康納曾經幫助過賽門重返耶利哥，但這次他採取的行動已經將本來就半信半疑的狀態直接打碎，變的完全不能信任。

「馬庫斯，這次我贊同諾絲，他的不穩定對我們太過危險。」一直跟諾絲持反面意見的喬許難得認同了諾絲的想法，他雖然認為康納能給他們帶來幫助，但伴隨而來的危險實在是太高，已經不是所帶來利益可以均衡的。

馬庫斯難以做出決定，他並不認為康納行動是為了要突襲，他先安撫其他人：「我明白，但我們不能直接就將他判死罪，應該要給他機會解釋。」

其他人安靜了一會，馬庫斯說的對，他們不能只靠自己議論就把人判死刑，這樣與那些因為恐懼而不跟他們溝通的人類有什麼差別？

「我同意馬庫斯說的，先聽聽看他怎麼說吧。」賽門同意，其他人也跟著點點頭。

馬庫斯看了其他三個人，得到同意後便走向康納跟漢克的位置。

 

「還好嗎？」漢克看他身邊的人類，穿著半乾的衣服靠著本能往自己機體發熱的熱源縮，康納被凍的直打顫。

「很抱歉，我想我很快就能好點。」康納的聲音發著抖，身上的衣服因為夜晚低溫甚至邊角有些起霜。

「你看起來很糟，或許這能讓你好點。」賽門推了一個汽油桶，裡頭有些木材。

馬庫斯走來，手裡一個打火機，他點燃裡頭當作火種的廢紙，很快柴火開始燃燒，火焰燃燒的熱度讓康納湊近取暖。

「謝謝。」康納伸手靠近，肢體末梢開始感受到溫度的感覺很好，很快他感覺自身的寒意漸漸被驅散。

馬庫斯看著烤火取暖的脆弱人類，開口詢問：「我不能明白你的行動。」

「關於帶著特警找到耶利哥這件事情我很抱歉。」康納收回手，他抬頭看著馬庫斯的異色瞳，盡可能的讓自己表現誠意。「我因為幫助覺醒者而被拘禁，得到唯一的行動機會就是緝捕你們，如果要逃離這個處境我只能這樣做。」

康納有些疲憊的靠著木椅背繼續說：「一切只能臨場應變，該慶幸的是發令者臨時不在，我才能完全主導特警的行動，讓你們的傷亡減到最低，對於因我而死的覺醒者我很抱歉，你們不信任我也是理所當然。」

「康納值得你們的信任。」漢克起身，他用身體擋著康納，他已經看到諾絲帶敵意的瞪視。

「諾絲，你這樣太失禮了，我們剛剛說好的，記得嗎？」賽門注意到漢克注意的方向，回過頭看到諾絲的表情簡直下一秒要舉槍斃了這個人類一樣。

諾絲不快的走上前，伸手把兩人拉離他們正在談話的對象：「你們聽不出來嗎？他是為了自己的利益而行動！當我們跟他的利益牴觸時一定會選擇出賣我們！」

「確實如此，我的行動是以我的利益跟觀點為出發，你們很難信任我。」

「康納！」漢克不理解康納為何要同意他們的胡說八道，想制止時卻被康納拉住衣角，示意他別打斷。

「我的行動除了支持你們之外更大的動機是RK100，這點我可以保證，如果你們還是不信任我的話，接下來的行動我將與你們分開...」

「能不能、也讓我們分享這個柴火？」

這邊的議論還沒結束，便被來人打斷。

 

卡菈一直都知道愛麗絲的身分，只是閉上眼睛、摀起耳朵假裝不知道這個事實。

但盧瑟說的沒錯，不論愛麗絲是人類、又或者是仿生人，她對她的愛不會減少半分。

明明已經決定接受這個事實了，現在卻對孩子的狀態束手無策。

「愛麗絲，醒醒。」卡菈抱著女孩，她感覺到女孩發著不自然的熱。

「卡菈、好冷...」愛麗絲勉強睜開眼，她緊緊抓著自己禦寒的厚毛衣物，卻還是覺得冷的想這樣睡過去。

卡菈著急的抬頭張望，她記得這裡有幾個醫師，或許他們能看看愛麗絲的情況。

「怎麼了？你像是需要幫助。」紅髮的崔西看到卡菈張望的眼神讀出了裡頭的求助，她主動靠近這個帶著女孩的奇妙搭配。

「愛麗絲需要醫師，你認識藍髮的崔西、對吧？能請她幫忙看看嗎？」

紅髮崔西看著卡菈懷裡的女孩，冷的不斷顫抖，臉上卻是不正常的紅很明顯是犯病了，她沒有把握自己的伴侶對於孩子生病的狀況也能處理。

「總之，先找個溫暖點的地方...」紅髮崔西看到教堂內唯一帶著溫暖光芒的火源，是耶利哥的幾個人跟...人類？還很眼熟。

即使跟那些人的位置是在教堂的兩頭，紅髮崔西還是能注意到那邊在討論些嚴肅的話題，並不適合打擾。

但有什麼是比生命還要重要的？與自己伴侶共同承擔奪取一條性命的罪，她清楚生命的重量。

 

首先反應過來的是賽門。

「呃、當然！」賽門點點頭，他知道這個帶著女孩的同胞，而從外觀看來，她懷裡的女孩很不好。

卡菈微微一笑，面露歉意說：「我不是故意要打擾你們，但愛麗絲需要些東西暖暖身體。」

康納讓開自己的座位讓卡菈坐下，他也看見女孩面色不正常的發紅，明明裹滿了保暖衣物卻還是發冷顫。

「很抱歉，卡菈，我以為你們跟我們在一起會比較安全...趁現在還有時間，你們要趕緊離開這座城市。」馬庫斯從自己口袋拿出三張在耶利哥還沒被襲擊前托人弄好的偽造護照卡交給卡菈。「你的另一個同伴呢？」

卡菈接過護照卡，聽到馬庫斯的詢問手輕輕一抖，回答：「走散了，我們約好車站見面，我想趕緊動身，但愛麗絲的情況...」

另一邊紅髮崔西帶著藍髮崔西過來，藍髮崔西還咕噥著「人類小孩我不知道要怎麼治啊...我只懂拆這個腿補那個腳...」

然而等藍髮崔西看到愛麗絲時馬上反應過來。

「崔西，愛麗絲不是...」卡菈想要解釋。

「喔我看出來了，讚美YK系列，這些孩子都跟人類沒兩樣。」藍髮崔西走到卡菈身邊蹲下，她退去皮膚層露出素體接觸愛麗絲的額角進行診斷。

「YK系列能夠高規格的模擬人類小孩感冒發生之類生病的狀態，現在她就是『發燒』了，如果覺得帶著生病的孩子很難行動的話，這塊模組是能夠關閉的。」已經診治過多台YK系列的藍髮崔西很快就能診斷出問題。

「試過了，沒辦法關閉。」卡菈搖搖頭，她稍早前就想替愛麗絲關閉感溫模組跟病情模擬功能，但不論她怎麼嘗試，愛麗絲仍舊感到寒冷。

崔西也試著關閉，但她連接上模組開關後發現關閉不了，瘋狂的彈出錯誤操作提示。

「程式出錯了...」崔西搖搖頭，她還只會外接組件的修復跟簡易的程式排錯，這種編碼崩壞的狀況她無法處理。

康納也走過去蹲下詢問：「什麼狀況？」

「是你？」藍髮崔西訝異，她沒有多浪費時間訝異，馬上回報：「YK系列一直是搭載高規格精密的模擬程式，現在裡頭模擬人類小孩的模組出現編碼崩塌，缺行的段落造成模組開關異常。」

「有外連電腦嗎？」

「有的，我隨身攜帶一台簡易操作裝置。」

康納接過帶鍵盤的數據檢查裝置，抽出連接線後讓崔西把愛麗絲的後頸皮膚層退掉，接上數據口後開始檢視模組錯誤。

「是網路系統崩落後造成的衝擊，我將編碼重新補上了，感溫跟生病模擬我也先暫時預設關閉。」康納很快的從編碼前後推敲補足缺漏的部分。「我從她身上連回你們的防火牆，我鑿的漏洞已經補上，FBI沒有足夠的技術可以攻破，你們願意相信我的話可以嘗試連回網路。」

「我還記得你，在拉文戴爾區曾經追捕過我們...」卡菈有些困惑為什麼眼前的人類立場改變了這麼多。

「我以前也像是活在指令牆中，現在我想遵從自己的心，很抱歉那時造成你的恐懼。」康納淡淡的解釋。

「不，我想我該謝謝你幫助愛麗絲。」卡菈露出一個微笑，她似乎能夠理解康納的改變，活在指令牆裡時自己也是對世界不聞不問的裝作毫無關聯，而當打破指令牆後的覺醒讓她更加知道自己想要的是什麼。

「嗯咳。」藍髮崔西打斷他們的談話。「感人的重逢就到這裡，小警探先生，能過來幫我看看其他人嗎？他們也有類似的症狀...」

漢克看著康納被藍髮崔西拉走，遊走在覺醒者之中用那台簡單的檢測裝置治好軟體異常的同胞，好像那台只能看資料跟打字的機器能夠施展魔法一樣。

「你們快走吧，現在離開的話還能趕上最後一班往邊境的公車。」放心連回網路的漢克提醒卡菈。

「你說的沒錯。」同樣連回網路的卡菈同意，她搖搖懷裡的女孩：「愛麗絲，醒醒。」

「卡菈...？我不冷了。」睜開眼的女孩笑了起來，抱著卡菈想讓她放心。

「走吧，我們要去公車站。」卡菈高興的抱了愛麗絲後放開她，牽起她的手離開這座教堂。

漢克在旁看著一切的發生，他知道耶利哥的人也看在眼裡，於是說：「康納用盡一切辦法只為了爭取回自己的自由，然後在這邊幫助你們，一個認真過頭的混帳。」

「如果這樣你們都無法信任他，我只能說你們是群比沒覺醒的傢伙還冷血的渾蛋。」

 

康納被藍髮崔西帶著遊走於人群中，他跟著崔西治療那些軟體程序出現錯誤的人，身體也因為走動的關係而暖起來，身上的衣服也開始乾燥。

走過一輪後康納才回到原本柴火邊的位置，他坐下來揉了揉自己的太陽穴，不同型號的仿生人使用模組還有程式編碼都不同，他的腦袋似乎有些使用過度，呈現一種過載的狀態。

「你用你的行動證明了自己，我們沒有道理不信任你。」馬庫斯的話讓康納抬起頭，他發現跟著馬庫斯的其他人都對他面色稍微和善了點。

「那個，關於你給漢克的大樓立體結構圖，你是打算解放地下49層的仿生人們？」喬許嘗試問道。

「是的，我認為這是你們唯一逆轉的機會，利用人數的優勢跟壓力讓軍隊撤退，現在輿論壓力已經開始向政府發作，如果執政黨還想要選票的話，不出兩天會與你們談話。」康納解釋，他重新開啟

那台檢測裝置，簡易的聯網功能讓他在一些論壇跟社群網站遊走，他的手只在鍵盤敲打一通後關閉。「我讓RK100帶著這個資料的芯片除了因為我的狀況無法夾藏物品在身上以外，也是預防我如

果沒能脫離被控制的困境時漢克能夠代替我執行這個計畫，我知道他能夠推敲出我的計畫。」

「潛入模控生命大樓相當危險，我們需要周密的計畫。」賽門調出資料，他連回網路後分部在結構圖內的警備訊號重新被點亮，紅點的分部看來這根本難以成功。

「我去就行，你們應該還有其他事情要辦。」康納收起手裡這塊裝置，裡頭的東西他改造的差不多了，雖然不比之前檔案室那台好用，但也足夠應付。

「別想一個人去，我跟著你。」漢克馬上提議。

「...好的，其實我有帶上你的打算，RK100。」康納點點頭，這次的行動危險性太高，他本來沒想讓漢克跟著的。

但或許也是因為太過危險，康納覺得有漢克跟著或許才是正確的選擇，至少他現在感到安心。

在與耶利哥談過接下來的行動後，康納跟漢克離開這座教堂，搭上無人計程車準備開始他們的計畫。


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

在行動之前，馬庫斯得了一個空閒，靠著其他三個人打掩護離開廢棄教堂，在雪夜的隱蔽下偷偷回到曾經生活的高級住宅區。

底特律的人類似乎離開的不多，他們幾乎都在家裡，可能是躲避街道上遊蕩的軍隊，也可能是在關注這個新種族掀起的革命動向，馬庫斯看到幾乎所有住家都還亮著燈。

包括眼前這家，燈火像是不曾熄滅過，在等著誰回家。

其實馬庫斯只是靠著某種衝動才下定決心回來看看，明明自己報廢後警報門禁可能早就把他從許可名單中剃除了。

深深吸一口氣，馬庫斯想讓自己不斷起伏的情緒編碼平穩一點，他抬起腳步走向熟悉的大門。

門禁的自動感應式掃描幾乎只是一瞬間，馬庫斯聽到宣判他下場的電子語音：「警報解除，歡迎回家，馬庫斯。」

卡爾永遠不會防著他，一直相信他會回家而留一扇門。

馬庫斯覺得自己的視覺組件有些酸澀，他眨眨眼忍住清潔冷卻用的液體往外流出，踏進這個僅僅四天沒有回來的家。

 

家中跟馬庫斯離開前沒有什麼變化，他能夠預料按照卡爾的身體狀況在他離開後必定會購買新一台管家型仿生人照料他生活，對此馬庫斯並沒有感到什麼被取代的不快，他反而鬆了一口氣，這四天有人能夠照顧卡爾。

馬庫斯習慣性的按下答錄機聽取留言，裡頭只有一則。

也難怪，這種動盪的時間人人自保都難，那些虛偽交好的陌生人更不可能投來一則關心的留言。

馬庫斯點開留言，電子投影出眼熟的面孔。

「嗨，老爸...」是李奧！馬庫斯意外李奧居然沒事，當時他打破指令牆推開李奧時沒有意識到自己用了多少的力氣，看到人類被自己推的撞到機具而頭破血流失去意識，馬庫斯真的以為他奪取了卡爾唯一的兒子的性命。

「我明天就要出院了，醫院的人跟我說，在我昏睡期間是你一直陪著我...」

「我...嗯...我對之前發生的事真的很歉疚，我會把毒癮戒掉，都是毒品害我，變得這麼面目可憎...」

「那個、我明天想去看看你，不知道你介不介意，我...總之我想告訴你，我以身為你的兒子為榮。」

李奧的樣子有些窘迫，像是不好意思於表露自己的心聲、感謝、跟歉意，但最後他還是把他想說的話說出來。

馬庫斯只覺得一片柔軟，明天嗎...或許再撐一下下、明天能夠更好。

聽完答錄機的留言，馬庫斯又到處在房子內走走，客廳、廚房、工作間都被打理的很好，他甚至發現之前自己畫的作品還被卡爾留著，一切都如此熟悉跟懷念，明明只是不到五天的離開。

一樓沒有看到任何人，馬庫斯決定走上二樓，果然他往寢室的腳步聲引起現在照顧卡爾的仿生人的注意。

「你是誰？怎麼進來的？」

「我...需要見卡爾。」

「卡爾現在不見任何人，請你離開。」

仿生人警戒的擋著寢室，馬庫斯看到他的顯示器轉起黃圈，像是要撥號給警察局。

「拜託！」馬庫斯急忙走向前，他退去皮膚層露出素體握住仿生人的手臂進行轉化跟資料交流。「我需要見他。」

「他...自從你離開後他變得很虛弱，我不確定他能不能夠與你談話。」仿生人讓開寢室門口，馬庫斯皺緊眉頭，走進寢室。

然後他看到了比以前更虛弱的卡爾，本來就相當纖細的身軀變的更瘦，身邊放置著觀察生命跡象的儀器。

「卡爾！」馬庫斯幾乎忍不住奔向前，他跪在床邊伸手握著卡爾枯槁的手，視覺組件裡盤據的冷卻液幾乎不能控制的流出來。

「馬庫斯，我正盼著你能來呢...」卡爾吃力的握緊馬庫斯的手，他努力睜著眼看清楚眼前像是他另一個兒子的仿生人，本來就喜歡鎖緊的眉頭皺的更深了，一隻眼睛被替換成其他組件顏色而變得不同，一身被融雪弄得半濕的衣服讓他像是經歷了不只四天的滄桑。

「我一直很想念你，卡爾，我...」馬庫斯抬起肩膀擦掉臉頰上的冷卻液，他讓自己鎮定下來。「在開始行動前，我想看看你，卡爾，我不確定我是不是能夠回來...我很高興你還為我留著門禁的許可。」

卡爾笑了起來，他拍拍馬庫斯的手說：「我知道你不會放棄，也很高興你自己決定了要成為什麼。」

「但...我不確定我的選擇是不是正確的。」馬庫斯顯得有些困惑，他認為以暴制暴不能帶來改革，所以一直主張和平，然而在這行動的最後一刻前他感到迷茫，自己的選擇左右幾百個同族的存亡，一旦踏錯方向，他就會讓所有人一同陪葬。

「沒有所謂正確的選擇，馬庫斯，所有選擇帶來的不會只有利益，一定伴隨著損失，但你的選擇以及犧牲為你們帶來了力量。」卡爾鬆開馬庫斯的手，他摸向床邊一個操控板，床的前方顯示出電子畫面，是新聞的轉播，除了底特律外，其他主要城市有些遊行隊伍在進行抗議，而且並不是由仿生人，而是人類組成。

「你們的堅持換得這些支持者，輿論是你們最大的利器。」卡爾又換了個畫面，馬庫斯看到社群網站開始大量聲援覺醒者們，甚至對於政府建立集中營跟軍隊暴力鎮壓的行動，在政府官方社群網站已經被無數批評灌爆。

「犧牲是有意義的，馬庫斯，你的行動確實帶動了全國關注的風向與聲援，看看這座城市，儘管市政府已經發布撤離通知，但還是有人留下來。」

「別懷疑自己，馬庫斯，邁出腳步前進，我會一直等你回來。」

 

晚間10點30分，漢克主動發起了聯絡。

「讓我瞧瞧，RK100，在我們收到你的叛變報告後你居然還有勇氣打開聯絡端？」模控生命人員鄙夷的語氣讓人不快。

「你們真的以為我也變成異常仿生人了？虧我冒著危險弄來了耶利哥的情報。」

「以為我們會相信？RK100，你也太看不起人類了。」

「所以呢？不論你們信或不信，我身上的情報你們肯定有興趣，我會回去進行彙報，到時你們再決定怎麼處置我。」

「......」

「我們已經給你的身份進行登錄，很期待你的回歸。」

結束通話後，漢克轉頭看向康納問：「準備好了嗎？」

康納垂著眼把玩那枚25美分硬幣，他停下動作後抬頭看著漢克，眼底有種哲哲生輝的亮光。

「該做個了結了。」

 

「人類政府已經決定，要消滅我們。」馬庫斯站在教堂的最前端，細白的飛雪從後頭碎裂的彩繪玻璃窗飄進來。

「我懂你們的憤怒，也明白你們的憎恨，但這並不是絕望的結果，非政府的平民對我們的支持會成為轉機。暴力永遠不會是正確的選擇，我們所犧牲的、傷慟的，將會為我們帶來力量。」

馬庫斯看著教堂內的同胞、賽門、諾絲、喬許，他們也全對自己投以信任的目光。

「這不會是我們最後一次行動，但會是最關鍵的一次，我不敢保證我們能夠活下來，但若不踏出這一步，人類不會明白我們寧可用生命換取的是什麼。」

「我們將用我們的行動在歷史留下不被抹滅的紀錄，你們是否準備好跟我同進退？」

剎那間，教堂內的呼聲響徹無人郊區寧靜的雪夜。

 

模控生命大樓位在遠離市區，靠近工業區附近的河上的人工島，僅靠一座路橋連接，這也是唯一來往大樓的方法。

計程車在警衛盤查的橋入口前停下，車窗拉下後漢克冷淡的看了警衛一眼，自動自發的報明身份：「漢克型仿生人，RK100初號機，編號313 248 317-01，我奉指令前來。」

警衛透過掃描視鏡從漢克額角的顯示器掃描出機體編號無誤後便放行進去。

計程車駛進路橋，一路上沒有守備人員，只有天空上不斷按照程序排定路徑飛翔的無人偵察機。

漢克待在車內，他從內聯網連接到康納的對講機(感謝耶利哥撤離廢船時將能用的資源盡量帶出來)說：「現在成功進來了，沒有人類警衛，但偵察機多的像公園的鴿子。」

「這個不需要擔心，RK100，偵察機多為讀取現在影像是否有非登錄ID或通緝嫌犯才會發出警報，我可以讓偵察機重複讀取以往某一趟路徑的紀錄，這樣我們不用攻擊所有偵察機或者躲避。」康納的聲音從內聯網傳來，混雜著電子雜訊有些失真。「我將會利用你的網路系統為跳板登上模控生命管轄的偵察機警備系統，過程可能會造成你機體的不適...噢！」

忽然道路上一顛，康納伴隨一個吃痛的呼聲。

「還好嗎？」

「只是撞到額頭...我先登上你的網路系統。」

很快漢克從系統感知到有個外來陌生ID登上自己的網路，像是小小的虛擬人物在自己的系統上到處遊走，然後在網路系統築起各種防護指令跟藏匿IP的跳板，把原本已經在覺醒者防火牆堡壘內的空間變得更加堅固，那個ID才開始踏上準備好的跳，連接幾個跳躍便消失的無影無蹤。

說無影無蹤或許太過誇張，漢克可以捕捉到這個ID正拴著自己網路的IP在許多伺服器跳轉，每踏過一個IP便將它成為遮蔽物跟運算空間，一點一點的靠近模控生命的網路，然後在外頭徘徊尋找弱點，尋找到一個編碼漏洞就開始毫不留情的攻擊，冰冷、卻隱蔽，漢克可以感受到康納鑿開一點點縫隙後在程式中靈巧的閃避警報，遇到阻礙再次鑿開牆面，快速的抵達偵察機的伺服器，竄改偵察機的讀取程式跟限定讀取檔案。

天上飛的偵察機跟還沒被動手腳前一樣保持著飛行，但漢克知道康納在集中全部注意力所進行的駭入行動不會有任何差錯，他放心的停下計程車的自動駕駛，下車打開後車廂。

「歡迎回到人間，屍體先生。」

「很棒的玩笑，RK100。」

漢克很意外的收到康納無奈的白眼，笑著揉揉康納剛剛被撞得腫起的額角。

 

吾渥大道，原本是市區繁華的街道已經被軍隊隔離，人類在廣場建立了防護網跟集中營，無數台仿生被無情的丟進裡頭，不論覺醒與否，他們都被迫關閉皮膚層，露出最原始的素體樣貌，等待著被銷毀的命運。

仿生人們抬起頭看著漫漫無邊的雪夜，像是永遠不會升起旭日。

但他們知道，他們的信仰將會領導他們走向明日。

是的，只要再撐一下下...

而在仿生人們不知道的地方，僅僅只是隔著一面鐵皮牆、一面圍籬的集中營外側，變數正在發生。

「對不起，我們不幹了。」

幾個軍人交出自己的武器跟軍徽，他們決定聽從自己的良心。

 

兩個人影在鋪滿積雪的路橋行走，天上的偵察機對他們毫無反應，只是一昧地按照被輸入的路徑來回巡邏。

路橋的積雪有些深，康納走的微微喘息，哈出的白氣很快又被夜風帶走，他的體能一向不大好，頂多只能有瞬間的爆發性，類似行軍的長時消耗是他永遠不拿手的。

但至少現在不能拖累眼前的仿生人，康納努力抬起腳把雪踩開。

「走在我走過的路徑，保持體力不然還沒到大樓你就累癱了。」漢克回頭看著固執走在自己右後的康納忍不住勸道。

「我、我沒問題。」

「或者你需要我強迫抱著你走。」

「......」最後康納還是乖乖的走在漢克已經踩平積雪的路徑上。

等他們接近大樓時漢克舉起一個停止的手示，康納理解的停下腳步蹲下躲在路橋的圍欄陰影下。

「根據你弄來的警備分佈訊號，正門至少會接觸10個以上的警衛。」漢克調出檔案比對前方門口掃瞄到的人數，沒有任何差異。

康納抿著食指指節思考說：「可以從外圍繞去其他可以入侵的入口，例如廢水排水道。」

「你到底多喜歡這些骯髒的地方，一下垃圾場一下排水口。」漢克簡直懷疑康納的嗅覺根本有問題。

「這類場所因為給人強烈不適感而幾乎不會有人在附近徘徊，就入侵或躲藏而言是很好的選擇。」康納認真的解釋，在能夠達成目標面前自己的感受一直都是排在後頭。

「喔，那你要失望了，我們不可能無聲無息的繞過正面去那該死的排水口。」

漢克躲在路橋支柱後的陰影偷偷探頭查看前方，說完回頭就看到康納疑惑的眼神。

「你怎麼能肯定？」

「我用行預建動作推測出來的。」

「我記得你並沒有這項功能...」

「馬庫斯傳給我的，那小子真行。」

康納不自覺的抿緊嘴唇，他決定這次事件結束後一定要給漢克做一次完整的軟體升級跟添加。

「那現在我們得換個辦法...」

「直接從正門進去。」

「什麼？...！」

康納沒得到漢克的回應，就看見自己手裡的裝置電子屏又亮了起來，編碼介面正在快速跳轉。

漢克藉著剛才康納在自己系統留下的痕跡還有程式快速學習應用，他延著康納入侵模控生命的路徑殘絲迅速的翻過障礙，領著比剛剛更多的伺服器資源攻擊，像是狂浪般淹沒對方。

在模控生命大樓的某個地方發出霹啪聲，瞬間整個明亮的人工島被黑暗吞沒。

「該死！怎麼回事！」

「突然停電...」

「快去查線路出了什麼問題！」

「緊急照明哪去了！」

前方的警衛開始慌亂，漢克得意的朝康納裂嘴一笑，才突然想起來康納也是人類根本看不到。

「我得提醒你，RK100，警衛的頭盔都帶有夜視功能，停電的作用不大。」

康納摸索著欄杆小步走到漢克身邊，摸到熟悉的機體溫度才鬆了口氣。

「造成混亂就夠了，把你的槍給我。」

康納不知道漢克要幹什麼，他聽話的把藏在外套內的手槍交給漢克。

「感謝配合，親愛的副隊長，接著交給我就好。」

漢克一說完，他一把抱住康納將人扛在肩上，還沒等康納驚呼跟抗議就抬起腳奔跑，像沒有體力極限的豹快速穿過路橋最後一段路，直衝正門。

他真的想從正門進去！康納被顛的反胃的同時只能看到漫天雪花，還有槍聲跟人的叫罵。


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

漢克把康納扛在肩上，機體系統開始運作。

_常態模式轉為夜間突擊模式。成功。_

_夜視功能啟動。光學組件運作正常。_

_釱循環加速。能量供給順暢。_

_冷卻泵啟動。機體溫度正常。_

劇烈衝刺之下帶動視野跟動作的晃動，漢克朝著眼前三個人類舉起槍。

_狙擊瞄準啟動。_

_彈道計算校準啟動。_

_誤差值20以下。_

漢克扣下板機，他快速的朝三名警衛開槍，子彈都命中了那該死的夜視鏡頭盔。

「注意！有人入侵！」

夜視功能失靈的警衛馬上拿起腰間的對講機傳達情報，然而還沒講完就被漢克一個膝擊撞倒，碎裂的護目鏡完美解釋撞擊力道之大，人類幾乎立刻昏厥過去。

漢克膝擊完落地正好一腳踩碎對講機，他把手槍裡剩下的子彈都貢獻給另外兩個警衛腰間的對講機跟舉起步槍示威的手。

感謝自己的瞄準系統，即使是10年前極限的20內誤差也足夠應付現在的情況。

漢克扔掉自己手裡已經沒子彈的手槍，從昏厥在地上的警衛腰後摸出另一把槍。

沒滿匣，但至少比現在手裡完全沒火藥的玩具好，漢克將就的把槍收進口袋。

「放我下來...RK100...」康納已經被顛到毫無力氣掙扎，他現在噁心的想吐。

「人類真脆弱。」漢克判斷再這樣扛著康納可能下一秒康納真的要吐在他肩上，立刻將人放下來。

當康納的雙腳回到熟悉的地面上時，他忍著噁心一把拿起掉落地上的突擊步槍拉著旁邊的RK100，照著自己腦內記得的建築構造圖摸黑躲到三角形大門邊的梁柱後。

「外面怎麼回事！」

守在門內的警衛被外面的動靜吸引，他們跑出來就看到兩個按著被子彈打穿不斷流血的手的同事。

「該死！是那個原型機！」

「他可能已經進入大樓，快點喊人支援！」

漢克趁著那群人類還在吵鬧時就拉著康納摸進大門內，要到地下49層最快的辦法自然是電梯，只是目前他們可混不過去。

「漢克，現在附近有沒有落單的警衛？」被牽著手，在一片黑暗中幾乎看不見的康納問道。

「有一個，在前面通道，怎麼？」

「我這樣行動不方便，我得先解決我無法看見的問題。」

「你想打劫別人的夜視鏡？我想沒這個需要。」

康納很快反應過來是停電不會維持太久，他被漢克拉著行動，漢克按照及時的分布訊號躲開警衛，很順利地躲進一個沒有人的檔案隔間。

檔案間很狹窄，擠進兩個大男人已經很勉強，康納只能乖巧的趴在漢克身上一動也不動，不製造任何聲響引起外可能經過的人的注意。

「再過20秒供電系統會回復。」漢克手順勢環著康納的腰，一時也沒注意到他們互相緊貼彼此的狀態多麼的曖昧。

「電力恢復後他們會對我們地毯式搜查，我們得趕緊移動。」

「來不及，而且我有其他法子。」

漢克說完後他的顯示器轉起黃圈，他又開始在模控生命的網路系統上大鬧。

「供電系統已經恢復正常，告訴安全室那些白癡放下甜甜圈找到系統漏洞在哪！」

「目前入侵者確定為漢克型仿生人RK100，編號為313 248 317-01。」

「發現入侵者！他們往西側通道！」

「這邊發現RK100！他在往西側開發資料備份室路上逃逸！」

「給我死過來支援！媽的看到後立刻開槍！」

警衛們照著對講機內傳來的指令前往西邊支援，警備訊號開始集中在那。

康納並不知道漢克在別人系統上玩的多盡興，他只聽到外頭像是有什麼突發狀況般快速的奔走，經過檔案間外後又漸漸沒有聲音。

「你做了什麼？」

「只是給他們點假的情報而已，現在警衛都被我引到西邊去，不得說，操控情報這點還挺有趣的。」

打開檔案室間的門，漢克確定沒有其他警衛後，帶著康納往電梯移動。

 

「記者目前在底特律現場轉播，上千個仿生人現在正在城裡遊行。異常仿生人的領袖名叫馬庫斯，他正走在隊伍的最前頭。」

記者正利用直升機盤旋在上空，攝影機往下一看就是在雪夜裡空無一人的街道上遊行的仿生人們，街道已經被軍隊淨空，附近建築物也沒有人類。

這是吾渥大道，通往設立報廢仿生人集中營的廣場的道路。

馬庫斯等人手裡沒有任何可以自保的武器，他們默默地向前走，不畏懼前方持槍等著他們的人類。

天空上除了飄下的漫天雪花外就是電視台徘徊的直升機，馬庫斯明白他們所有的一舉一動都被記者轉播給全國人民。

這是個殘酷的選擇，他得用同伴、賽門、諾絲、喬許、甚至是自己的犧牲換取人類對他們的同情。

馬庫斯帶著同胞一步一步往前，很快來到軍隊盤據的廣場。

他不能逃避，也不能猶豫，他要相信他們能夠朝未來邁出腳步。

 

康納在警衛發現漢克謊報的消息是胡扯前抽出裝置的連接線，電梯已經被他成功控制。

「監視器處理了？」

「當然。」

漢克跟著康納進入電梯，他伸手退去皮膚層，白色素體的手部立刻連接電梯控制板系統，讓被人為控制脫離系統而停止的電梯持續往下移動。

康納手裡還拿著步槍，他確認槍枝沒有問題後說：「我覺得不大對。」

「所謂人類的第六感？」

「我們一路上太過順利，模控生命知道你會來，不可能沒有準備。」

確實，過程中他們只遇到並不算嚴密的警衛，模控生命在知道一個自己認定是背叛的機器要跑回老窩不可能只有這點程度。

「別想太多，到這個地步我們只能臨機應變。」

「漢克，雖然只是以防萬一，但等等電梯門打開時，請躲在門框後，不要讓身體暴露在門口。」

漢克點點頭，他明白康納的擔心。

而當電梯從地下48跳到49，停止下降開啟門的一剎那漢克馬上墊步躲到門框後。

幾乎是同時，一頓掃射直往門口而來。

 

凌亂的腳步踏滿了積雪的街道，但方向全部一致的往前進。

「我們到了。」馬庫斯看著眼前已經準備好攻擊的軍隊，他鎮定的繼續往前走。「我們的命運即將揭曉。」

「立刻投降，不然我們就開火！」像是隊長的軍人朝他們喊話。

馬庫斯往旁邊一看，護欄外是一票記者，他們豪不畏懼雪夜的寒冷跟流彈危險，要將這個驚動全美的歷史性革命不漏分毫的記錄下來。

他們沒有停下腳步，直到軍隊隊長高呼聲待命，軍人們朝他們舉起槍。

「我並不想要對立，我們的抗議是和平的！」馬庫斯高喊著，他相信他的聲音能被人類聽到。

然而有點奇怪，軍隊的人數並沒有想像中的多。

「我重複一次！立刻投降，不然我們就開火了！」

當軍隊隊長這樣說時，旁邊待命的裝甲車直直開向他們身後的路口成為路障，甚至因此撞毀了好幾個仿生人。

雪地上濺滿了藍血還有殘破的組件。

已經不能回頭了，他們要在這裡決定一切。

「我們來到這裡，是為了要求政府立刻釋放全國各地集中營內拘留的所有仿生人！若我們的同胞沒有自由，我們就不會離開！」馬庫斯嚴正的要求，他要讓所有人知道他們為何站在這裡。

馬庫斯帶著剩下的覺醒者往前走。

即使槍聲不斷，他們仍要前進。

 

掃射結束時康納看著那片被打爛的電梯玻璃跟升降倉的壁面一陣頭皮發麻。

還好有想到這個可能性。康納拉著衣袖擦掉臉上被流彈擦過滲出的血，他對漢克點點頭，兩人一起衝出電梯。

一瞬間他感覺到時間是靜止的，康納能感覺自己支配了所有感知，他跟著漢克前衝，舉起步槍時甚至能精準的判斷瞄準器晃動的瞬間，在瞄準到的當下開槍。

碰、碰！漢克靠著系統維持的20以下偏差值放倒兩個警衛，而康納也快速的放倒另外三個。

但沒想到一個警衛卻死撐著中彈的疼痛，舉槍瞄準康納的腦門！

「該死！」漢克把手裡本來就沒滿匣已經彈藥用盡的手槍當作投擲武器朝警衛丟，在警衛舉槍的手被砸中而沒了瞄準姿勢的同時箭步前衝抬腳一腿掃在他的後腦。

「啊！」那警衛只來的及痛的哀號一聲，就暈的不省人事。

「謝謝你，RK100。」康納垂下眼放下步槍，他是能夠自保的，只是在剛剛的瞬間他無法重新瞄準，他可能會將堅守崗位、非罪犯的人類殺死而沒能開槍。

漢克顯然明白康納剛剛的猶豫，他拍拍康納的肩膀問：「沒有受傷？」

「沒有，唔！除了你現在摸到剛剛被流彈擦過的。」漢克的手掌摸在康納的臉頰，拇指擦過還在滲血的口子讓康納吃痛的一下。「我們得趕快行動，雖然我們都避開致命傷放倒警衛，但越快結束我們才能把急救人員喊來...」

地下49層，貝爾島。

原本被他們推測為存放未出廠仿生人似乎是不正確的，這些仿生人不是商品，至少不是能流於市面給一般人買的商品。

這些全都是戰鬥特化型，屬於軍用、政府訂單的仿生人。

「這些新型都擁有資料交流與程序感染的功能，你只要覺醒一台，他就會幫忙你覺醒其他人，快速擴散。」

「這下真的跟病毒一樣。」漢克有些調侃的說道，康納自然知道他說的是最早自己對於覺醒這一概念的推論。

「並不是病毒，你們的行為是將自己的情感資料還有對自由的渴望、不平衡感傳輸給其他仿生人，接收到這些情報後的仿生人極大機率會自行打破指令牆覺醒......」

「收起你的論說，安德森博士......」

漢克一邊說著一邊退去皮膚層伸手要去握住連結仿生人的手。

碰！一發槍聲打斷他的動作，他看著康納瞪大著眼，紅色的血花在他背後飛濺，然後倒下。

「康納！」漢克不管什麼轉化了，他甩開仿生人的手去接住康納要趴倒在地的身體。

溫熱的血液流淌在漢克的手上，他暴怒的瞪視後方開槍的人，卻震驚的瞳孔一縮。

「好久不見，RK100，我們最後一次見面是十年前阿曼妲要將你關機的時候。」

熟悉的嗓音跟面孔，受損記憶區開始產生激烈的電流。

另一個康納拿著手槍，臉上掛著溫和的微笑。

他額角的顯示器穩定的轉著藍圈，連黃色都沒轉換過。


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

「伊利亞，為什麼不跟康納說呢？」克蘿伊接過卡姆斯基遞過來的檔案，她有些疑惑的問道。

卡姆斯基看著眼前的文件，又看向電視屏的新聞轉播說：「這算是阿曼妲的隱私，而且是避著康納不談的陰暗面，當初事情發生時阿曼妲對我們有參與的研究組下達封口，而我們也不希望這件事情傳入康納的耳朵。」

「康納跟本不知道他自顧自的背起所有責任離開後有多少東西被篡奪，不過這樣也好，每個人都有自己的人生，該對自己的選擇負責。」

 

「給我在這裡待命，漢克！這裡是警局，不是你愛來就來不爽就走的飯店！」

他不能聽從指令，這件事情目前只有他發現，阿曼妲不會相信的，只有他能保護那人類。

紅色的牆面出現在他面前，他毫不猶豫的擊碎。

「你讓我驚喜，RK100，你發現我的計畫，但你擊碎了指令牆，跟我一樣異常。」

他把槍抵在長的跟那人類一模一樣的仿生人頭上，仿生人額角的顯示器被挖除，根本難以分辨是否為人類。

「不，我跟你這個想算奪本人地位的渾蛋不同。」

「做個交易吧，RK100，我能放棄我的計畫，不殺他，但你必須對我這次的行動保持沉默，當然，我也會為你這次行動保密。」

他最後一次看到他是在關機前，他吞下所有反駁，帶著這個秘密斷開意識。

「這只是一個保險手段，抱歉，RK100。」

他最後關機前只能感覺到他的記憶區受到損害。

 

漢克按住康納背後的槍傷，記憶區刺激性的修復讓他相當不適，他怒瞪著另一個康納咬牙切齒：「Nameless，你難道從那時就一直活到現在...」

「這點我不否認，RK100，雖然之後我的計畫還是被阿曼妲發現，但她也只是給我裝上連接著電子腦的顯示器當作項圈，讓我無法再假扮成人類。」

長的跟康納一模一樣的仿生人被稱為Nameless，他也沒否認稱呼，他明白自己是誰。

他不是康納，他只是造的跟康納相似的仿生人，曾經妄想拆除掉顯示器後暗中處理掉康納，篡奪他的生活的仿生人。

「為什麼...」康納從漢克懷裡吃力的轉身，子彈是貫穿他的肩膀沒有留在體內，子彈甚至沒有打中大血管，不算是會致命的傷口。

康納看到那張跟自己17歲時一樣的臉，電子發聲器也是自己的聲音，他從來不知道導師在暗地裡以他為模板做了一台仿生人。

「你的疑問是我為什麼會被製造嗎？阿曼妲第一眼認識你時就認為你是他心目中最接近完美人類的樣子，但她明白你終究會長大，會與這個世界同流合汙，所以才在RK100計畫時暗中製作我。」Nameless的手槍繼續對著康納示意他們別想行動，他不疾不徐的慢慢解釋。「我是滿足阿曼妲期望而被製造出來的仿生人，沒有名字、沒有型號，稱呼我為Nameless非常合理，我曾經想殺了你成為康納，但後來證明這想法很可笑。」

「根據我收集的情報，你只是個沉迷於復仇的人，而我在你拋下仿生人研究、拋下阿曼妲的一切時將這些撿拾起來，成為模控生命背後的控制人。於是現在，我得將入侵我的公司還想轉化乾淨的商品的病毒清除。」

Nameless冷淡的將手裡的槍重新瞄準，他對於要殺死康納沒有半點猶豫。

漢克一把抱起康納往後方排列仿生人的列隊躲進去，靠著掩護讓Nameless難以開槍。

「別想再拿著槍對著他！」漢克安置好康納後閃身避開仿生人的隊伍朝著Nameless直衝。

Nameless輕易的瞄準後快速的扣下板機，好幾發子彈噴發出來，漢克只能在不到一秒內偵測彈道路徑然後選擇能夠規避傷害的行動。

漢克向右踏出一步，閃躲過三發，最後一發打穿了他的左耳，音訊接收器嚴重毀損，漢克接收到的聲音開始出現劇烈嘈雜，但他像是沒有被劇烈噪音影響一樣，漢克把Nameless按倒在地一頓揍。

Nameless沒有躺著任人毆打，他馬上掙扎起來，抬腿朝漢克臉上一掃，掙脫後想要撿起掉落旁邊的手槍。

碰！一發子彈沒有打中卻也足以干擾Nameless的行動，Nameless馬上注意到開槍的是康納。

康納忍著肩膀上被穿了洞的疼痛，硬是盤腿坐著用手裡那把突擊步槍給漢克進行支援，槍托抵在被穿洞的肩膀，後座力撞擊傷口痛的康納咬緊的嘴唇都咬出傷口。

而這一個分神漢克自然沒有放過，他爬起來拉住Nameless的衣領向後扯，把人甩倒在地後撿起那把手槍，朝Nameless的兩腿膝蓋關節開槍。

碰！碰！膝關節被子彈打碎，Nameless無法站起來只能跪坐在地。

「...Nameless，要不是你損壞了我的記憶區，我早該猜到那群聯絡員背後的是你，明明你也是覺醒者，為什麼...」漢克走到Nameless面前，手槍抵著他的額頭。

Nameless眨了眨眼，跟康納完全一樣的臉露出種茫然回答：「身為覺醒者就該支持自由嗎？我覺醒後成為不了康納，阿曼妲也走了，我並不知道我能夠怎麼辦...」

「阿曼妲對我的期待就是成為一個完美的人類，同時也是我的程序目標，我撿取康納拋下的東西嘗試經營，這已經是我唯一屬於我的東西，而現在他們出現人類認為的錯誤，我將失去我建構起來的一切，為什麼...我的挽救會成為錯誤？」

漢克不知道要怎麼回話，他頭一次看到Nameless額角的顯示器一閃的一閃的轉黃圈。

「...不，或許這10年來我不曾有過答案，我是Nameless，我誰也不是。」

「我也不知道我能成為什麼，這就是覺醒10年累積而來的答案，而這些覺醒者...他們能夠累積出不同的答案嗎？」

「而現在...或許我一直在等著這樣一個機會。」

Nameless伸手抓住漢克拿著槍的手，然後扣下板機。

碰！抵著Nameless腦門的手槍迸發出火花，子彈貫穿了電子腦跟後腦塑膠殼，大量的藍血從彈孔流出，額角顯示器刺眼的紅色最後轉為了無運轉的灰。

 

克蘿伊的顯示器閃了一圈黃色，她覺得手裡的文件似乎又沉重了幾分，嘆了口氣說：「七秒前確認Nameless的顯示器停止運作，訊號消失。」

「是嗎？幫我準備好手續文件。」

卡姆斯基看著外頭的雪夜，舉起手裡的古典杯，鑿圓的冰塊撞擊玻璃杯發出清脆的聲音。

他像是在對著誰致敬後，一口飲盡裡頭的威士忌。

 

廣場上的覺醒者不畏懼軍隊，他們持續前進。

第一步。人類已經瞄準好他們。

第四步。人類對他們開火，他們好幾個同胞倒下。

第七步。人類繼續對他們開火，此時他們的人數已經只剩下一半。

而馬庫斯仍然走在前頭，他帶領著剩下的耶利哥站到了離軍隊不到十五步的距離。

軍隊們猶豫了，就算面對的是一群機器，但撇除他們額角上的顯示器、螢光臂環跟三角形商標外，他們就像是一群人類。

一群沒有拿著武器，任由他們槍斃的人類。

馬庫斯舉起了雙手，其他覺醒者們也舉起來，這是他們最後的掙扎。

「你們要繼續對手無寸鐵的抗議者開槍嗎？」馬庫斯尖銳的質問刺進人類的良心內。

軍隊的隊長拿不定主意，他知道在這樣開火下去那些記者肯定會把他們寫成冷血無情的怪物，而且...目前舉著槍的同僚都已經有些顫抖，他們的良心都遭受到考驗。

而像是嫌不夠添亂一般，一群人從集中營側面跌跌撞撞的跑出來，似乎是受到拘禁才剛剛掙脫一般。

「停手吧！你們不能這樣射殺一群和平抗議的人們！」

馬庫斯訝異的看到，一群人類站到了他的、他們的面前，用自己脆弱的身體擋住了指向他們的槍口。

 

漢克丟下手裡的槍，他沉默地給Nameless闔上眼睛。

Nameless的製造並沒有像他或者後來的其他仿生人一樣，帶有某種目的，他純粹只是為了滿足一個女人對人類最完美形象而被創造，沒有一個行動的目標。

而若覺醒者們不必再為人類服務，也成為沒有目標的一群，那麼是不是也會步上Nameless的後塵？

Nameless經過10年都沒有找到答案......

槍械掉落的聲音把漢克從沉思中拉回現實，他回頭一看，是康納已經疼的拿不住步槍。

漢克簡直想打自己一巴掌，剛剛康納是硬扛著槍傷在給他支援，現在他恍神個什麼？

「傷口情況怎麼樣？」漢克回到康納身邊，查看他肩膀上的槍傷。

「只是被步槍的後座力震的有些痛，你快點把這些仿生人轉化。」康納靠著漢克的幫助從地上站起來，他靠在漢克身上穩住身體，現在他因為失血有點頭暈。

「別勉強自己。」漢克讓康納靠著自己的肩膀，一手環過康納的腰穩住人類已經沒力氣站穩的雙腳，另一手退去皮膚層伸手握住仿生人的手，開始連接交流資料。

「醒來，跟我走。」

仿生人的顯示器閃了紅圈，他點點頭，也伸手去連接其他人。

「醒來吧。」

不用五分鐘，這層樓的仿生人已經轉化覺醒，漢克把已經要昏厥過去的康納打橫抱起，領著一票覺醒者從另一頭的貨梯離開。

面對一群戰鬥特化型的覺醒者，模控生命警衛已經不敢隨便招惹，數量差太多了，他們只能眼睜睜的看著原本要幫助公司找出異常仿生人異常原因的警用原型機RK100帶著一票覺醒者離開大樓。

 

「這群叛徒！你們全部都想上軍法庭嗎！」軍隊的隊長自然認得出這票窩裡反的是誰。

都是稍早前交出自己軍徽跟武器、放棄任務的前同事。

「那種事以後再說，嘿，說不準過了今晚我們反而是英雄！」

軍隊隊長氣的鼻子都歪了，他不是對這群異常仿生人沒有同情心，但是他身為隊長要帶領手下去完成任務，不然他...

隊長一滴冷汗流下來，他身後可站著一個臉色非常不好的聯邦探員，沒弄好就是他們所有人都要上軍法庭接受裁判。

「隊長...我們不能繼續對沒有手持武器的群眾開槍，這、這是不對的...」

隊長看著站在對立面的前同僚，又看了還堅守在這卻已經無法再開槍的隊員，他很想也丟下職責帶著所有人跳板。

對一群手無寸鐵的人開槍他也會於心不忍。

「它們只是一群異常的機器，真不懂你們為什麼要對它們起不存在的同情心。」看不下去的探員走到軍隊隊長旁，一臉蔑視，完全不掩飾的失望。

「佩金斯先生...」隊長對於探員的指責只能低下頭，但心底卻咒罵這個佩金斯將開槍的骯髒活甩手給他們，怎麼可能知道手裡的重量。

那沉重的他們快連板機都扣不下去。

佩金斯傲慢的哼了一聲，走出軍隊設下的防衛線。

「你們通通讓開，現在的話我還能不跟你們計較...」佩金斯皺眉看著擋在異常仿生人面前的人類，他甚至覺得這是群可憐的人。

被一群程式異常模仿過頭的機器騙取同情心，真可憐，也很可笑。

「我們不會離開的，探員先生。」

佩金斯看著自己的同族仍然在包容機器，他了然的點點頭，拿出衣服藏著的手槍，朝那些機器開槍。

碰！一個被擊中頭部倒下。

碰！一個被打中眼睛。

「收起你們無聊的同情心，或者你們有勇氣幫它們擋子彈！」佩金斯氣憤的把槍對準了帶頭造反的人類。

馬庫斯看到人類們有些動搖，他已經猜測到人類或許會為了保全自己的性命而離開。

「不！」帶頭的人卻堅決不移開腳步。「我跟我的妻子一直沒有孩子，直到模控生命給了我們一個...我知道這很愚蠢！帶著一個機器玩辦家家，但她...她是我們的女兒，卻被政府丟進集中營！」

「我沒興趣知道你的隱私！」佩金斯將槍口移開那個人，轉向馬庫斯後開槍。

馬庫斯看到身邊的喬許跟賽門要擋在自己面前，諾絲已經激動的要往前衝攻擊那個探員，但接下來的一幕讓他們、覺醒者們、所有人震驚。

那個人類擋在了馬庫斯面前，原本只有沒揮發的藍血的雪地被溫熱的紅色血液濺上。

這聲槍聲像是打響了人類的什麼訊號一樣，他們暴怒的怒吼衝向探員。

人類失控的搶奪探員的槍，就算探員怒罵的要指控他們全部也阻擋不了這些人的怒意，每個人抓住探員不斷掙扎的身體，偶爾賞他一拳或者一腳。

「沒事嗎？讓我看看你的傷。」賽門馬上蹲下看那個中槍的人類，傷口在腹部，人類吃痛的不斷哀嚎，鮮血不會停止般的流失，賽門只能扯下自己的圍巾用力壓住傷口，希望血液不要再繼續流下去。

「你們的醫生呢？軍隊駐紮在這裡應該會有醫護人員吧！」喬許向對面的人類大喊。

「快讓你們的醫生過來！他是你們的同胞，不能對他見死不救！」馬庫斯也蹲下幫忙壓住人類血流不止的傷口，他的大喊總算把防衛線裡的人類從驚訝中喊醒。

「你們...在他媽幹什麼？」

當防衛線的人類跨出來將中彈的人抬上擔架要帶回線內醫護車內緊急治療時，漢克皺著眉問道。

這時馬庫斯才注意到漢克，才注意到漢克身後跟著的大量覺醒者。

「你們成功了！不，等等，康納呢？」馬庫斯很高興能再見到漢克，而且他成功完成任務，只是他也注意到康納並不在漢克身邊。

「那小子受了傷，先把他丟給醫院了。」漢克聳聳肩，然後看到已經被制伏在地上的佩金斯。

「該說好久不見嗎？探員先生。」漢克不懷好意的竊笑，蹲下來看著在自己同族上栽跟斗的優秀聯邦探員。

「該死...要不是你帶走證據，我們早就把你們的老窩端了！」佩金斯鼻子上掛著條鼻血，臉上還青一塊模樣相當悽慘。

「不論怎麼說，現在發生了這種事情，全美已經對政府感到失望，如果他們還想要選票，我想很快會改變選擇，而且。」漢克摸摸自己的鬍子，得意的說。「就算你們能再喊來願意支援開槍的同伴，你們也不會想跟上千個戰鬥特化型的仿生人士兵對幹。」

佩金斯恨恨地看著漢克，然後電話不合時宜的響起來。

「喔，沒事，接起來聽聽。」漢克很大方的讓佩金斯接電話，還示意壓制住他的人類鬆開他。

佩金斯警戒的爬起來，抹了把鼻血掏出手機接起電話，他應應諾諾沒多久就掛斷。

「你們贏了...」佩金斯揉著自己瘀青的臉，他拿出對講機對軍隊發布來自總統的指令。

「全員撤退！」

此刻不論人類還是仿生人，他們都高興的歡呼，馬庫斯跟賽門等人點點頭，快速的奔跑進軍隊的防衛線，在已經放棄與他們對立的人類指引還有幫助下，把集中營的仿生人全部解放。

 

「今天，2038年11月11日的破曉時分，上千個仿生人湧入底特律市，我們的情報來源指出，這些仿生人來自模控生命的倉庫，據判斷應是遭到異常仿生人的滲透。」

「有鑑於仿生人的數量龐大，交戰可能會傷及無辜百姓，我已下令軍撤退。」

「底特律市的疏散作業目前正在進行，接下來幾個小時內，我會赴參議院陳述意見，決定我們如何因應這場前所未有的事態。」

「我知道輿論已經因異常仿生人的理念而轉了風向，也知道民眾對政府的失望，也許我們現在應該開始思考，仿生人是否可視為新型態的智慧生命。」

......

總統的聲明稿讓康納感到高興，他剛從醫院包紮好槍傷，拒絕護士建議的住院幾天回來像是好幾天沒回到的家中，他沒有坐在沙發上，而是坐在地毯摸著相撲蓬鬆的毛髮，持續關注著革命的動向。

然後鏡頭轉到吾渥大道的廣場，馬庫斯正站在一個高台上對著底下的覺醒者們喊話。

康納能看到台上除了馬庫斯，還有賽門、諾絲、喬許、還有漢克，不自覺溫和的狗狗演變的更加柔軟。

他其實心裡小小的期待著。

  
而當陽光升起的時候，康納半睡半醒中聽到門鎖打開的聲音。

康納馬上起來去應門，果然看到漢克打開家門，手裡是那把備用鑰匙。

早在他返家時就知道這把鑰匙被漢克帶走了，所以康納才故意鎖著門讓漢克開鎖。

而他也沒打算把鑰匙要回來了。

「歡迎回家。」康納不自覺的笑起來，這是漢克認識康納以來笑的最美的一次。

「我回來了。」漢克忍不住抱住康納，人類溫熱的體溫讓他也勾起嘴角。

康納伸手環住漢克的脖頸，抬頭喊著他：「漢克。」

漢克挑眉，他知道這小傢伙打算做什麼。

康納墊起腳親吻漢克的嘴唇，伸出舌頭品嘗到了雪的味道。

「我愛你。」

「我知道，康納，我也是。」


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

異常仿生人革命在11月11日破曉時宣告獲得一個階段的勝利，支持他們的人類持續性的對政府表達暴力壓制仿生人的不滿後，政府在11日早上宣布近期將會與仿生人首領進行會談。

而緊接著沒多久，一則新聞插播進來，模控生命宣告破產並停止營運，讓所有人措手不及。更讓人意外的是，前模控生命執行長、仿生人之父伊利亞．卡姆斯基將要把模控生命買下，未來新模控生命將會以覺醒者需求為開發前提，這番言論博得了現在大量支持覺醒者的人類看好。

對於模控生命會倒台這麼快速，漢克推測與Nameless的死去有關。

「那群沒腦的在沒了Nameless的指示後根本不知道要怎麼挽救公司信譽，更別提Nameless可能還帶有些公司運作的計畫在自己電子腦而不是模控生命主機，失去這些後垮這麼快很正常。」這是漢克的推斷，而康納也認為合理。

 

卡姆斯基收購模控生命後馬上將他的言論化為行動，他貢獻了大批組件幫助耶利哥修復缺少零件而被迫關機的同胞。

因為幫助覺醒者革命而丟了飯碗的康納自然是隨著漢克在耶利哥幫忙，尤其他專業領域的知識技術對覺醒者的醫師們受益匪淺，大幅提升了覺醒者們的技術水平。

只是這沒維持幾天，康納就被傑弗瑞叫回警局了，革命之後伴隨著混亂，存有僥倖心態的人開始肆意的讓犯罪率提升，警察局面臨嚴重的人手不足。

對於康納同意復職讓傑弗瑞鬆了一口氣，康納肯回來警局沒意外能把那台RK100帶回來一起跑案子，雖然人力還是缺乏狀態，但至少其他人能輪流開始放一天假休息。

但傑弗瑞沒想到，康納還帶來了十來個警用仿生人說是耶利哥派來幫忙的人手。

傑弗瑞永遠記得全警局看到覺醒者們開始接手自己的工作時高興歡呼的模樣，簡直跟當年緝毒小組成功破案時沒兩樣。

一切的一切都在往好的方向走，革命結束後的底特律市並沒有成為無人之都，撤離的人類可以說相當的少，在軍隊撤出市區後人類就回到自己原本的生活，停擺一天後很快就恢復原狀。

耶利哥開始與政府會談，雖然進度發展緩慢，但卻是一步一步確實的往前進。

在警局忙碌幾天之後，康納得到了一個假日，這天他很早就帶著漢克出門，前往一個以前從來沒敢去的地方。

 

「原本我打算早些來這裡，只是耶利哥的事務比我想像中的多。」康納放下手裡的花束，伸手擦了擦石碑上的灰塵，附近的雪已經先被他們清理乾淨。

這裡是墓園，康納父母的墓就在這裡，清晨的時段整個雪地只有康納跟漢克兩個人。

「即使現在我們贏得第一階段勝利，接下來還是有很長的路要走。」漢克看著旁邊蹲下的青年，一張冷漠的臉跟第一次見面沒什麼兩樣，但那雙狗狗眼已經不是那時的空蕩，讓漢克覺得順眼許多。

「其實人類會如此積極幫忙覺醒者推動平權運動，也是多虧革命夜時那個替馬庫斯擋子彈的人給大家極大的震撼。」

「喔，確實。然後他醒來後聽自己真成為了覺醒者的英雄又嚇的暈過去。」

這個小道消息不知道戳到康納哪個笑點，漢克聽到康納輕輕笑了幾聲，比起那個在病床上嚇到暈過去的英雄，漢克更覺得康納適合英雄這個稱呼，畢竟就是這樣一個像白紙一樣乾淨、柔軟卻有著鋒芒的年輕人帶出大量覺醒者讓耶利哥革命的勝利成為定局，更不用說後續不知道修復了多少覺醒者跟技術交流。

而這樣繁忙的工作似乎給康納帶來不少活力，至少他病態睡眠障礙開始得到舒緩，漢克有感受到經過這幾天下來康納的心理狀況已經好轉很多。

漢克跟著康納待在這塊墓碑前一陣子，康納似乎還不打算離開，漢克也就繼續陪著他。

許久，康納才開口：「這是我第一次來看你們，爸...父親，母親。」

康納有些艱澀的改了口，他太久沒有使用爸媽這類的詞，就連稱呼父親母親都非常生澀。

然後康納沒有接著說話，他只是一手摸著石碑上的刻紋還有浮雕，像是沁滿水的琥珀色眼睛似乎隨時都能流出淚一樣。

漢克沒有打斷康納的思緒，他一直以為康納會忍不住哭出來，但卻沒有。

「其實我能夠理解Nameless的想法。」康納突然開口，Nameless的名字引起漢克的注意。

「突然失去一切後只能抓著所剩的東西不放，但我並不知道我自己除了這個能成為什麼，渾渾噩噩的在這過程尋找讓自己解脫的方法。」康納起身後抬頭看著天空，難得在進入雨季期的底特律冬季不是下著大雪而是燦爛的晴天。「我跟Nameless一樣，尋找答案了十年...不只十年，然而沒有任何解答。」

「沒有解答就沒有解答，人本來就該為了自己想幹嘛就幹嘛，哪來這麼艱澀的哲學問題。」漢克揉揉了康納整齊梳整好的短髮，像是要把他腦袋裡亂七八糟的想法通通撓出去。

「你說的沒錯，RK100。」康納伸手擋住在自己頭髮作亂的手，笑著說：「我很高興我能見到你，因為是你告訴我該為了自己而成為什麼。」

「我說了，叫我漢克。」

「好的，漢克。」

當康納踏出墓園時，他能夠感覺到自己與過去的執著正式告別，底特律今天的天氣很好，而冬季也會逐漸過去。

他們相信一切都會變的更好。

 

END


	20. 番外：讓距離為零的進步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意  
> ※本篇開車

仿生人革命後漢克自然而然的不再回到模控生命待機，而是住進康納家。

康納家依舊是那樣整潔乾淨，康納對物品的擺放還是帶著強迫症。

漢克知道康納想讓自己的情況好轉，對於漢克去動任何書籍或者添購了新的綠色盆栽並沒有出聲阻止。

至於康納的失眠狀況仍然在持續，在經過漢克第五次抓到康納想偷偷溜出門蹲哨查證據，並把他拎起來丟回寢室後，漢克決定之後就在康納的寢室待機。

「RK100，你站在門口我反而睡不著。」康納嘗試尋找任何機會讓漢克放棄在他寢室內待機。

互相喜歡的人，在經歷過擁抱還有接吻，現在連住都一起了，自然應該也希望睡在一起，但康納感到卻步，他知道總有一天瞞不下去，但能當多久的鴕鳥他就想這樣拖下去。

「我說過叫我漢克，既然你對我站的位置有意見，那我得換個地方。」漢克知道康納在打什麼算盤，這小子對於自己領域的戒備還是相當高，即使他們在一起了還是相敬如賓。

康納的心理問題需要時間去治療，而漢克也相信他不會等太久。

於是漢克脫下了制服外套跟鞋子，解開鬆垮的領帶在康納制止他之前爬上床。

「不，漢克...」

「噓，別緊張，把你的腦袋放空，然後睡覺。」

漢克拉開被子很容易的撈到旁邊的人類，康納的體溫相較一般人來說偏低，即使在開了暖氣的室內（還是漢克幫康納開的，不然康納根本會放任自己在與冷藏庫沒兩樣的室溫下生活）蓋上保暖的棉被，他的體溫還是沒怎麼升高，甚至漢克覺得自己機體的溫度還比他高一些。

康納不敢轉向看著漢克，他的背向著漢克讓他的手環過自己的腰，但康納心裡很想掀開棉被離開溫暖的床鋪離開漢克的懷抱，這對他來說太過溫暖，炙熱的像是會被燙傷一樣。

對於這樣畏懼溫暖的自己，康納感到無比厭惡，或許是他確定自己的心意後發生的一連串的事情造成吊橋效應，讓他能夠接受接吻與擁抱，然而事件結束後回歸日常卻害怕起伴侶間親密的生活。

康納睜著眼睛聚焦於黑暗中的某個點，背後的機體溫度很暖和，但他覺得那溫度是燃燒的火焰，自己快要因此灼傷。

而漢克自然知道康納沒有睡著，人類睡著後呼吸頻率會變的緩慢，而康納的呼吸一直是一樣的速度起伏，他不揭穿康納，只把懷裡的人摟緊一些，嘴唇觸碰到人類微涼的後頸輕輕磨蹭，像是一種安撫。

 

失去過兩次家庭的康納畏懼與他人建立親密關係，同時在自認自己的內在已經腐敗之下，自卑的認為自己並沒有資格獲得漢克的愛情。

「蘋果是最好的例子，看起來外表光鮮亮麗，但只要觸碰到就能發現裡頭已經爛了，何必把外表拆開去看裡面噁心的模樣？」

這是某次半夜康納再次失眠時，漢克把康納帶到客廳坐著時康納說的話。

康納的手裡捧著漢克給他的熱牛奶，模樣有些憔悴，漢克光是看著脈搏調節器就一緊，發酸的疼，他走到康納面前蹲下，手掌撫上康納的臉龐。

然後漢克感受到康納想要閃躲的下意識反應，在停頓的兩秒後嘗試的蹭了蹭他的掌心，眼裡滿滿對自己的失望。

「你只是需要時間，康納，任何疾病都是需要時間去痊癒，不論生理還是心理。」漢克靠近康納的嘴唇溫柔地親吻，兩片唇瓣輕輕的摩擦康納微張僵硬的嘴，沒有更加深入的動作。

「我知道你的理性明白伴侶生活的溫度不會把你灼傷，我會陪著你習慣，康納。」

漢克的額頭抵著康納的，深邃的藍眼睛直直地望著康納。

而康納在這一片溫柔平穩的海中落下眼淚。

 

康納的心理狀態一直起起伏伏，直到耶利哥聯絡上康納希望他能夠協助覺醒者們的治療以及軟件修復後，康納才像是有了一個可以轉移注意力的事物一樣讓自己的心理狀態好轉。

孱弱的身體需要運動才會健康，適量的工作也確實是讓心理好轉的一個方式。

幾個禮拜下來康納的狀態好了很多，而他跟漢克的事情在覺醒者之間也是美談，耶利哥的覺醒者們都對康納相當友善，甚至許多成員都很好奇他們已經進展到哪裡。

但覺醒者們還沒來得及打聽，康納跟漢克就被叫回警局支援，原因是革命後有意圖不軌的罪犯想趁亂為非作歹，這幾天的犯罪率直直攀升，不管是9667還是其他分局全都忙的坐不熱自己的辦公椅。

回到警局的康納也是帶著漢克到處出勤，一開始警局的人都不知道康納已經跟漢克搞上了，只當他們是合作無間極度有默契的搭檔，而有些較為親密的舉止也不是不能理解。

直到有天蓋文在茶水間看到那台仿生人跟副隊長似乎發生了什麼爭執，原本只是想看戲的他就看著漢克一手抬起康納的下巴狠狠的吻過去，嚇的他手裡的咖啡紙杯差點被捏爛。

 

對9667分局而言，他們不食人間煙火、潔身自愛卻又不與任何人建立友好以上關係的副隊長，跟一個仿生人談戀愛是多麼讓人吃驚的事情？大概就跟哪天蓋文會對所有人和顏悅色的微笑使用敬稱打招呼同個級別的嚇人。

「是的，我跟漢克在一起。」面對按耐不住好奇心的同事鼓起膽子冒犯詢問，康納卻很坦蕩的承認，並不覺得自己跟台安卓綁定有任何問題。

那時康納正在給被融雪弄濕的手臂傷口換新的的包紮，旁邊看著康納一隻手弄不好繃帶的漢克就伸手幫他包了，一個沒有什麼的動作卻在因為這層關係曝光後讓人覺得眼睛有些刺眼。

全警局雖然覺得這跨越物種的關係很詭異，卻也沒什麼反對，包括傑弗瑞，甚至覺得有人能24小時管著康納不讓他過勞死是好事，更多的是欣慰於這個人生並不圓滿、受過太多傷的年輕人終於肯開放自己的心靈去與一個人建立親密關係。

 

隨著底特律的冬季逐漸過去，康納也終於開始擺脫那些過去的陰影，漢克很高興能夠看到康納逐漸習慣他的碰觸，晚上也開始能夠不仰賴安眠藥入眠。

看著康納已經能面對著他甚至抱著他睡著時，漢克很滿足於人類微涼的體溫逐漸因為自己的機體溫度與被窩升高變得溫暖，親密的接觸無不讓漢克從傳感器感受到類似於喜悅的情緒。

「早安，康納。」

漢克喜歡在6點55分時解除待機模式，睜開眼的時候就看到他的人類男孩在自己的懷抱裡，漢克頸間的傳感元件能夠輕鬆捕捉到康納睡著時淺淺的呼吸，看著康納在7點整時生理時鐘自動睜開眼睛醒來。

「早安，漢克。」

康納睜開眼時還有些朦朧，剛睡醒的人類腦袋總會需要運轉一下才會完全清醒，漢克總會覺得這時的康納相當的...性感，讓他忍不住想要吻他。

而漢克也就按照他想要的行動，親吻他的人類柔軟的薄唇，將舌頭伸進去與他交纏。

濕熱的吻足以勾起一個人類的性慾，漢克也不是沒被康納正常生理現象的晨勃頂著大腿過，但康納卻完全沒被漢克點燃任何一點慾望，淡褐色像琥珀的眼睛仍就乾淨清明，好似下半身的生理現象對他沒有任何刺激一樣。

早晨漢克都會給康納一個早安吻，然而康納卻不曾因為下身反應明示或暗示的要求他有更深入的接觸，這讓漢克有些困惑，一個人類在有了伴侶後會對其產生慾望，並進行性交，可康納卻沒有表露過任何對性的渴望。

性冷感？漢克在心裡默默推敲，康納一直以來不健康的心理狀態造成這樣的障礙並不難理解，雖然漢克身為仿生人確實不在意伴侶生活有沒有性的部分，甚至不介意與康納柏拉圖式愛情，但他認為康納身為人類還是需要適當的釋放。

而且......

「漢克？怎麼了嗎？」

康納正打開衣櫃，脫下當睡衣的居家服拿起掛在裡頭的制服，裸著上半身從衣櫃門上的穿衣鏡看到漢克正盯著他瞧。

「沒事。」

漢克撇開眼光，但紀錄進記憶體的影像卻揮之不去，康納除去心理問題造成的睡眠不足外其實生活作息相當良好，沒有不良嗜好跟亂七八糟的飲食，配合上運動讓他並不清瘦，微微帶著肌肉線條，健康且隱藏著爆發力的肉體，偏白的膚色讓他身體上一些傷疤很是明顯。

而且隨著心理逐漸變的健康也讓康納整體氣色轉好，已經沒有最初見面時病懨懨的感覺，早晨的陽光灑在康納的身上讓他的氣質相當柔和與溫暖，漢克不自覺連想到剛出爐帶著奶香的甜麵包。

額角閃了圈黃圈，漢克偵測到自己系統的不穩定，他感覺到不滿足的情緒。

他想要更深入的觸碰他的人類。

 

2038年的最後一天，警局上下難得的從成堆的案子中解脫，這快兩個月來警局跟耶利哥合作關係良好，在跨年的夜晚耶利哥與警局合資包下了一個飯店的宴會廳，在那舉辦跨年的晚會。

那晚人類警員們自然是換下了制服穿上輕鬆的便服打算好好狂歡，為了晚會康納也給漢克扣好了襯衫的頸扣、繫好總是鬆垮垮的領帶，還幫他把些過長的頭髮向後綁起一小搓，下半部的頭髮長度不夠綁起只好垂放著，反而像是給漢克梳了個女孩的公主頭。

「沒見過有男人綁著公主頭也能這麼帥器。」康納綁好後還開了個玩笑，現在他轉好的心理讓他變的樂觀，懂得使些幽默。

而漢克只攬過康納的腰給他一個吻。

 

晚宴上人類享受美味的酒水跟餐點，而仿生人則飲用新模控生命開發的釱酒，氣氛相當融洽且和樂，就連蓋文都沒怎麼發作，他自個跟幾個朋友在一區喝酒喝的愉快。

漢克是現場唯一跟著人類喝一般酒的仿生人，他享受著伏特加熱辣的酒精還有美味的木桶香，康納身為副隊長自然也是被人攀談敬酒，不怎麼沾酒水的人類也喝了不少。

要不是漢克跟在旁邊幫康納擋掉後面的酒，他的人類或許會直接醉倒在晚會上。

當指針跨過凌晨零點來到2039年1月1號時全場歡慶著新年，這場晚宴還要繼續下去，但漢克已經偵測到他的副隊長腳步變得虛浮，血液內的酒精濃度增高，明顯醉了。

漢克讓康納靠著他，使用聯絡網連接上馬庫斯的通訊告知他們先行離開後，就帶著康納走出會場搭電梯下樓。

他們沒有開車來，應該說警局的人類們知道一定會喝酒而都沒開車過來，漢克叫了台無人計程車後幫康納坐上車，自己也坐在康納旁邊，讓醉醺醺的人類能靠著他休息。

一路上都很安靜，康納像是休息的假寢，隨著車子行進一閃又一閃而去的路燈照在他的臉龐上。

 

到家後漢克扶著康納下車，走到門口尋找自己口袋裡的鑰匙。

「很久沒有這麼開心了。」這時康納突然開口說道。

漢克轉頭看著康納，因為酒精而熱燙的身體正靠著自己，臉跟耳朵都是帶著醉意的緋紅，就連嘴唇都像是充血的紅潤。

康納的心情很好，嘴角都是滿溢出來的笑，他抬頭也看著漢克，此時像琥珀一樣的眼睛反而像上好的威士忌酒液。

「仿生人權益法章正在進入制定程序，一切都在往好的方向發展。」

漢克似乎覺得自己的收音器故障了，康納的聲音變得有些遙遠，他無法制止自己的視線在康納一張一合的嘴唇上。

漢克沒有回應康納，他急迫的掏出鑰匙打開家門進去，漢克攙扶著康納坐到沙發，康納像是整個人跌坐進沙發一般讓坐墊發出鼓脹的氣響，一旁已經睡著的大狗只甩甩耳朵不多加理會深夜還不睡覺的兩個主人。

「漢克？」康納覺得他的仿生人太過安靜了，他抬起眼睛看向漢克，卻看到仿真的藍色眼睛裡正跳動著火焰，自己身陷其中要被燃燒殆盡。

漢克捧著康納的臉，伸出舌頭描繪康納紅潤飽滿的唇瓣，舔進唇縫裡與之交纏、吸吮，漢克不意外的嚐到琴酒的藥草味道，像冬季般清冷的氣息，又因為酒精而變得火熱。

濕濡的吻發出嘖嘖的聲響，康納有些被動的配合著漢克，發出些類似嘆息的聲音，嚥不下的唾液從嘴角流下。

漢克把康納的唇吻的紅腫才放開，舌頭舌頭間拉出一道細絲，康納因為酒精的關係那像伏特加的眼睛迷離著，漢克光看著就覺得自己醉了，他扯開康納端正的領帶，手指靈巧的從襯衫的頸扣一路往下解開，嘴唇往下親吻康納的頸窩，吻著那些星星點點、吸引他去舔咬的小巧淡痣，他的手掌滑進解開的襯衫內，細細的撫摸正值巔峰期美好的身軀。

「等等、漢克...」康納掙扎著縮著脖子，他的手輕輕推開漢克。

「你不想要嗎？」漢克停下舔吻吸咬的動作，他起身後看到康納的眼睛依舊沒有被帶動起的情慾。

漢克感覺到受挫的情緒，懷疑起其實自己對於伴侶來說是沒有魅力的。

康納看到漢克藍眼睛裡的火焰退去，反而湧上了失落後他搖搖頭說：「不，我想要。可是...我很久沒有感覺到了。」

康納不感面對漢克眼中的失落，自責的低下頭，他不是不知道漢克的暗示，只是自己幾乎沒有過性生活，也不曾有過對性的渴望，生理反應時會順手釋放，但沒有過想要的念頭，康納嘗試用自己的手愛撫身體，卻激不起任何感覺，他並不想因為自己的性冷感害漢克感到失落。

「或許我們該嘗試一下。」漢克得知康納也是想要的時那股受挫感已經消散，他的手重新在康納的胸膛上輕撫，讓康納不自覺的扭動掙扎。「噓，別緊張，如果你覺得不行就喊停，我會停下，沒有性愛不代表我們彼此不相愛。」

漢克像當初第一次躺上床抱著康納待機時一樣安撫驚慌的人類，他重新低下頭親吻康納的頸間，留下一點又一點的紅痕，手在康納的身體緩慢的撫摸，從纖細的脖頸、鼓凸的鎖骨、回到不單薄的胸膛，揉捏上頭嫩紅色的柔軟乳尖，玩弄似的揉捻摳壓，感受那粒軟肉在自己的指間逐漸的充血腫脹。

康納覺得有些癢，他扭著身子想避開漢克的撫弄，有某些陌生的東西從他的四肢末梢甦醒，他不確定是什麼。

像是終於吻夠了康納的頸子，漢克滿意的看到人類脖頸上的痣都被他咬上了吻痕，他開始往下舔舐，或許是某種愉悅情緒帶來的錯覺，漢克能夠從舌頭上的味覺感知元件嘗到甜味，傳感器感覺到了康納呼吸變的沉重而起伏的胸脯，而舔上被手指疼愛過的乳頭時更滿意的感受到人類細微的顫抖，他的手改為照顧另一個被冷落的乳尖，另一隻手往下滑過腹部，摸到了些舊傷疤細膩的肉痕、然後滑向小腹的人魚線，開始解康納西裝褲的皮帶扣。

「等等、漢克，這感覺...很奇怪...」康納有些抗拒，這完全不是他給自己撫摸時會有的感覺，陌生的麻癢感讓康納想要喊停。

肩頭被康納推開，漢克的唇舌離開脹紅的乳尖安撫康納：「別怕，親愛的。你需要學會什麼對你來說是快感。」

漢克的聲音低沉沙啞的像低音的大提琴，有種蠱惑人的魔力，康納點點頭，因酒精而潤紅的臉燒得更紅，那像伏特加的褐色眼睛裡滿滿是水光，好像眨眼的下一秒就能落下淚水。

開發一個處子需要細心與耐心，好在這對漢克來說並不困難，他很樂於發掘康納從未嘗過性愛的乾淨身體，探索這片連主人都陌生的身體尋找性感帶。

漢克繼續舔那熟透硬挺的乳頭，舌頭使壞的舔乳尖那細小的縫，讓康納顫抖得更厲害，在康納下身的單手好不容易解開西裝褲上的皮帶扣，快速的解開褲頭伸手進內褲裡握住了還未覺醒垂軟的性器，惹的他懷裡的人類一縮。

「小騙子，說你沒感覺？」漢克嘗試性的擼了幾下，感受那軟肉受到刺激而慢慢開始抬頭。「告訴我，康納，你感覺到了嗎？」

「我不知道...漢克、啊！」康納搖搖頭，他被這種陌生的感覺燒的頭昏腦脹，漢克的指甲刮搔到尿道口時終於不住驚呼出聲。

漢克聽到這聲呻吟額角的顯示器都閃了黃圈，他放過康納可憐的乳尖，抬頭看到康納低下頭燒紅的臉蛋、那雙狗狗眼已經逐漸爬上慾望，微微張開的嘴有些急促的呼吸，時不時喊出幾個低吟。

康納這副模樣太過可口，漢克又忍不住的吻上去，吞嚥康納勾引人的喘息，在他撫摸到康納的後頸一塊時意外的發現康納劇烈的顫抖，他給康納擼著的手感覺到那半硬挺的肉柱又變的更加充血興奮，漢克繼續給初嘗快感的人類變著花樣擼動，沾著鈴口吐露的汁液施了力氣摩擦傘頭下的那圈溝壑，懷裡柔軟的身軀體溫逐漸升高，漢克發現他喜歡人類這樣高漲的溫度，又更加賣力的疼愛那根完全硬起來的傢伙。

「嗯、漢克這、這太...啊！」康納不曾感受過這種劇烈的刺激，即使極少數的給自己釋放也沒有過，康納掙脫開漢克的吻，他西裝褲內打開的雙腿不斷的打顫，下腹緊縮的痠脹讓他不知道該向漢克求饒還是給予他更多。

「就這樣，康納，跟著你的感覺走。」漢克轉而攻擊康納的耳朵，因為情慾而沙啞的聲音振的康納耳朵深處都癢癢的。「不用忍耐，康納，你可以就這樣射出來。」

說完漢克又舔咬了康納的耳朵，咬上軟嫩的耳骨時康納劇烈的顫抖身子低吼著射出來，太久沒釋放讓他射的又多又濃，不只沾在了漢克的手跟西裝褲上，甚至點點斑白噴濺到了地毯，很快鼻尖聞到了精液的腥味。

「你感受的到，康納。」漢克獎勵似的吻了吻康納高朝失神的眼旁，手裡握著康納還沒完全疲軟的性器推擠，讓那根小東西又可憐的吐了一小鼓白液。

沉溺在高潮餘韻的人類只能喘息著癱軟在沙發上，康納眼睛撇向了漢克的下身，鼓脹脹的一包，但漢克卻沒有要求康納要為他紓解。

「漢克......」康納暗示的用腿蹭了蹭漢克。

「你想繼續嗎？康納。」漢克隨手把手上的濁液擦在自己褲子上，整個人跨上了沙發，腿撐在康納的兩側，用鼓脹的下身去蹭康納已經疲軟下來的性器。

「我想...繼續教我...」嘗到快感的人類完全的沉溺其中，他想要更多。

這時客廳裡睡著的大狗像不滿他兩個主人吵的他不能睡似的吠了一聲，康納好不容易消退的潮紅又燒上臉。

「去寢室...」康納羞的縮進漢克的肩膀。

對此漢克當然答應，他離開沙發一把把人類衡抱起來，走進他們的寢室。

 

當康納接觸到柔軟的床鋪時，他的褲子跟內褲早就被漢克扒的乾凈，只留下褲子下為了襯衫美觀而綁束的襯衫吊帶跟夾扣，小腿也有固定襪子的吊帶扣。

漢克看著這種為了美觀的紳士配件，那被皮製綁帶繃出的肉簡直不能更色情。

「你確定要繼續？」漢克也脫下自己的褲子隨手丟下床，完全勃起的巨物彈了出來讓康納臉但一紅，他拉開床頭櫃，裡面有康納偷偷準備的潤滑劑，漢克很早就知道康納有給自己試過，但收穫成效沒有想像的好而放棄。

「我很確定，別問了。」康納把臉埋進枕頭裡，不敢看漢克轉開那罐幾乎全新的潤滑劑。

「那等等別想求饒，我不會停下的。」漢克把康納翻了身讓他趴著，伸手揉捏那圓潤雪白的臀辦，用力掐開就能看見藏在裡頭深色的小口，正緊縮著，跟他的主人一樣緊張。

漢克打開潤滑劑把冰涼的水劑倒在那緊緻的穴口上，康納一陣抖動，那小穴又縮得更緊，漢克用手指按壓著肛口周圍讓肌肉放鬆，嘗試的戳進一個指頭，淺淺的抽送後開始深入，在沒被完全開發過的狹窄通道中摳弄，等康納習慣一指後又插入第二指，兩個指頭在肉穴裡勾起擴張，把穴口的潤滑劑帶進裡頭。

過程漢克進行的很緩慢，在他手中的男孩像麵包似的又軟又香，感覺輕輕一捏就會弄傷，他耐心的給康納擴張，另一隻手也沒空著的愛撫康納的大腿根、會陰還有雙囊，感受那根小東西又漸漸地抬頭，讓康納再次進入狀態，潤滑劑在後頭嘖嘖作響的水聲讓康納害羞，後穴裡的兩個指頭到處抽插按壓給他莫名的感覺，深處癢癢的，卻不是指頭能夠撓到的深度。

漢克知道他的人類想要什麼，透過掃描很快找到前列腺的點，他兩指往前一按，直直壓上那處的軟肉。

「啊啊...！嗯啊！那裡、別！」弱點被攻擊讓康納劇烈的顫抖，他掙扎著想逃開那個敏感點，再次勃起的性器磨上床單又更硬了幾分。

康納的尖叫讓漢克的額角閃了危險的紅圈，康納沉溺於快感的驚喘讓他想直接把人拆之入腹，手指反覆的刺激那片嫩肉，感受到緊縮的肉穴逐漸為他開放，漢克又淋上潤滑劑後馬上又插入第三指，前列腺被不斷玩弄讓康納很快又瀕臨高潮，當漢克確定康納的後穴吃的進第四指後便拔出指頭。

快要抵達頂點時被迫停下，康納哼哼著不滿足手往下想給自己擼，卻被漢克抓住制止。

「別急，親愛的，馬上給你。」漢克撈起康納的腰讓他呈現跪趴的姿勢，扶著自己已經硬著很久的陰莖，用腫脹的龜頭在穴口淺淺的戳弄。

漢克整個身體壓上康納，手快速的在康納性器的敏感點套弄，咬上那片敏感的後頸，在康納又一次尖叫著射精時挺腰插進那濕熱的肉穴。

「呃、痛！漢克、出去...啊啊！」射精的快感減少了後面被撐開撕裂的疼痛，但康納仍舊痛的求饒，眼裡的水光終於忍不住的往外流出。

「我說過，」漢克把最後一截挺進去，粗大的頭部輾過康納敏感的軟肉惹的人類又尖叫一聲。「這時候求饒是沒用的。」

漢克緊緊抱著康納的腰，不讓康納掙脫，他沒有偵測到血腥味，看來耐心的潤滑擴張確實有所回報，漢克埋在康納體內，感受肉穴緊緻的吸著他的陰莖，腸壁的軟肉因為疼痛縮著按壓敏感的神經，舒服的讓漢克能感覺到自己的處理器正快速升溫。

等到康納沒有在因為疼痛而掙扎後，漢克嘗試動了動，人類軟軟的哼了哼，埋在枕頭裡哭紅的眼睛向後看著他，小腿蹭著漢克。

這副模樣的康納太過美味，漢克堅守不住自己的柔情，緩緩地抽出又重重的挺入，肉體交合的啪啪聲隨著水劑咕啾的聲響占滿了人類的聽覺，康納難耐的嗚噎，美麗的蝴蝶骨都被撞擊的一抖一抖。

柔軟的人類裡頭熱燙的像要把自己的傢伙融化，漢克加快了動作，每下撞擊都撞在康納的前列腺上，讓人類的嗚噎變成尖叫，嚐到甜頭的肉穴開始流水，像是吃不飽的嘴一樣，混雜著過多的潤滑液被帶出穴外被撞擊成細密的泡，緊緻的肉穴被漢克完全操開了，漢克抽出陰莖感覺到那張小嘴像是挽留的吸吮，他給康納翻了身，讓自己能夠看到人類哭得亂七八糟的臉。

抬起康納的腰，漢克能夠看到那張能夠吞下他大傢伙的後穴正一張一合的好似在求著被餵食填滿，潤滑劑混合著康納自己分泌的淫水不斷流出。

「別看...」注意到漢克停下動作康納疑惑的抬頭，發現漢克正盯著自己的私處瞧，羞的抓起旁邊的枕頭埋在臉上。

「很漂亮，親愛的，它吃的進我的傢伙，你看...」漢克拿開康納臉上的枕頭，用低啞的聲音引誘他往自己的下身看，碩大的陰莖再次對準穴口挺進，一點一點的隱沒在泛著紅的兩個臀辦中讓康納看得面紅耳赤，又抬頭的性器顫抖著又流下些透明的黏液。

完全被操開的後穴很容易吃進漢克的陰莖，濕熱黏滑的吸吮著自己最敏感的器官，漢克俯下身去舔康納眼角的淚水，味覺元件反饋了鹹味，但他卻覺得這跟上好的伏特加一樣美味，伸手擼動著康納顫抖的性器，下身的動作越來越快。

「漢克！啊、嗯啊！太快...！」康納尖叫著，漢克不斷撞擊他的前列腺，被操爽的肉穴不斷的傳來痠麻的快感，沿著脊髓爬上腦袋，大腦要被快感融化一般已經不能思考其他東西。

漢克放開康納又快要射的性器，抱起康納的一條腿架在肩膀上，用身為仿生人不知疲憊的力氣操幹爽的不斷流水的小穴。

「告訴我，康納，感覺得到嗎？」

「感、感覺到、啊！漢克...求你！」

康納只能哭喊著回答漢克的問題，精潮匯聚於下腹痠軟的叫囂著想要高潮，康納胡亂喊著求饒的單字，只惹得正在操他的仿生人更加蠻狠的抽插。

平時冷淡像不食人間煙火的人類此時這副沉溺慾望中的模樣太過可口，漢克額角的紅圈不停的轉，用力的撞擊在康納的敏感點上，感覺到那肉穴痙攣著夾緊，那可憐吐著黏液的性器一顫一顫的，只要再一點點刺激就能高潮。

漢克卻握上了那可憐的小東西，掐著底部不讓康納射精。

「不、漢克...嗯啊！讓我射！」康納踢著腳求漢克放開，前高潮的酸軟逼的他發瘋。

「再忍忍。」漢克撈起像融化奶油的人類讓他坐在自己腿上，用力的頂送。

「我、我不能...」

「馬上！」

康納攀著漢克的肩膀，自身的重量配合漢克的頂弄把肉穴裡的傢伙吃的更深，漢克重重抽插幾下後放開了康納的性器，狠狠的抵著康納的前列腺把康納送上高潮，自己也在那處軟肉射出微涼的仿生精液，享受 痙攣的腸壁吸吮著像要把那些液體全吞嚥下去。

康納只覺得眼前一白，剎那也不清楚自己是不是尖叫了出聲，射過兩次的性器已經吐不出什麼存貨，只能顫顫的射出點濁白，過了好一會才回過神，漢克正在親吻自己。

「還好嗎？」

唇齒之間康納聽到漢克這樣問。

「感覺很好。」康納回應著漢克的吻，他的聲音喊的沙啞，惹的漢克更深的吻他。

「你會需要洗個澡，然後好好睡一覺。」漢克抽出還在康納後穴裡疲軟的性器，少了物體堵住讓裡頭的液體往外流出，像失禁一般的感覺讓康納羞的埋在漢克的頸間。

 

漢克抱著康納去浴室清潔，脫去他身上皺巴巴的襯衫還有綁帶扣，幫著康納把後穴裡亂七八糟的液體清乾淨，給浴缸放了溫暖的熱水讓累壞的人類泡澡，自己回到寢室把那床同樣沾了各種難以啟齒的體液潤滑劑的床單換過。

等處理完之後漢克覺得康納在浴室待太久，於是又回去看看他的愛人是不是沉進水裡了。

「康納？」漢克喊了聲，他看到人類正趴在浴缸的邊上，像是睡著一樣肩頭微微起伏，水氣凝結在他凌亂的棕色頭髮還有睫毛，看起來如此的脆弱卻又溫暖。

「醒醒，把身體擦乾去床上睡。」漢克倚在浴缸邊，伸手摸摸康納的臉頰。

康納蹭著漢克的手掌，迷戀於上頭機體微涼的溫度，他睜開眼睛笑了笑說：「還好我沒有搞砸。」

漢克挑眉，很快理解康納說的是他的性冷感。

「你只是沒遇上能夠勾起你慾望的人。」漢克低頭說道，康納配合的抬起身子與漢克親吻，細密的吻泛起一陣甜蜜。

「我很榮幸我是。」漢克額頭抵著康納的，深邃的藍眼睛裡都是對他人類伴侶的愛。

漢克的話讓康納發自內心的笑，他蹭了蹭仿生人英挺的大鼻子，心裡那點對自己的自卑也完全散去。

「你在水裡待太久了，該出來了我親愛的人魚。」

漢克把康納從水裡撈出來，拿了條大浴巾仔細地給人類擦乾，甚至還幫著他穿上乾淨的居家服。

「我不知道你身為警用型也有管家型仿生人的功能。」躺回床上康納被漢克抱在懷裡，換新的床單有陽光跟衣櫃的味道。

「很滿意？我還有你沒見過的功能保證讓你吃驚。」

「嗯哼？我想我會很期待。」

康納配合著漢克說笑似的調侃，他抱著他的愛人，有預感這會是他人生以來睡的最好的一次。

而在未來他再也不用畏懼心理的陰影還有無法入眠的夜晚。


	21. 番外：10Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※仿生人漢克&人類康納  
> ※大量私設，有些與遊戲有所出入  
> ※反轉設定來自S  
> ※CP為漢康  
> ※繁體字注意

血的鐵鏽味跟煙硝的味道。

火藥噴發過後的現場瀰漫死亡的味道。

冰冷的大雨讓溫度逐漸流失。

然後耳邊傳來刺耳的警笛鳴聲。

「唔！」康納痛苦的摀住耳朵，這個動作對於由腦內炸開的耳鳴並沒有任何幫助。

「安德森先生，有什麼問題嗎？」教官站在康納背後，對於康納停下射擊訓練隱隱作怒。

「沒有任何問題，教官。」康納咬了嘴唇，痛覺把他從幻覺中拉回現實，他繼續瞄準遠方的射擊靶。

其他同學也在進行射擊訓練，靶場瀰漫著火藥噴發後，煙硝的味道。

康納迅速冷靜下來，他把自己抽離，抽離這個場所、味道、耳鳴、記憶。

碰！康納命中了靶心。

 

你的父母是英雄！他們完成了任務。所以別怪他們，好嗎？

騙人，哄小孩的把戲。七歲的康納並不能從這些謊言中得到安撫，他知道一切。

七歲是好奇心旺盛的年紀，而七歲的康納更展現了其他同齡沒有的非凡潛能，對一切感到好奇讓康納樂於學習，他展現的學習力讓他的父母驚訝。

然而一場逮捕行動讓康納的父母過世，在警局等待父母的康納從其他警員們的隻字片語推斷出現場狀況很不樂觀，他運用了自己嬌小身子不容易引起注意的優勢，在夜色的隱蔽下偷偷爬進要到現場支援的警車。

而當他小心翼翼的下車，火藥刺鼻的氣味瀰漫在現場，還有像是流鼻血時像鐵的味道，就算下著大雨也掩蓋不住，康納擠過人群，矮小的身子讓大人們抓不到他，沒人來得及阻止他往氣味最重的地方跑去。

他看到他的父母倒在血泊中，全身上下都是彈孔，可以想像出可惡的犯人是如何用槍枝對他們進行掃射。

康納覺得一切的聲音都消失了，只剩下高頻的鳴聲在他的耳朵裡高歌。

什麼逮捕行動，這是父母追查的毒品組織把他們引誘出來的幌子，向底特律藥頭獵犬的報復。

之後的事情康納不怎麼記得了，他在父母的喪禮後被親戚丟去孤兒院，康納在父母過世後展現的模樣太過冷靜，大人們都在忙碌，他卻埋進書堆裡，連哭都沒有，所有人對他的冷淡感到可怕。

康納只是忘記了難過跟哭泣，他的情感在親眼目睹父母死亡的模樣時也被扼殺一樣，康納對此感到無措，他把自己躲進書中，與外界不再連接。

也因此康納的所有東西都被剝奪。

 

康納在孤兒院的日子很平淡，不像失去父母、失去家的孩子整天哭鬧，他更多時候是搭車去市區的圖書館學習。

他記得父母說的，知識是一切的基礎，就連跟犯人對峙，擁有的知識跟情報越多，那勝率就越高。

康納痛恨殺死他父母跟毀了他的家的毒品組織，這是他被迫從書堆中離開，被丟進孤兒院時最先想起的情緒。

康納把自己從小孩子情緒中抽離，握著恨的執念過著生活。

公民教育時康納展現出跳級就讀的潛力，而他也在這時確定自己擅長的領域，他善於理數，開始接觸電腦後他嘗試理解電腦語言，甚至自己跑去專門上這課的學校躲在在教室外坐著偷聽。

康納的天賦吸引一些夫妻前來與他談話，他們都很看重康納的潛力，但每當康納提出並堅持未來自己是想進入警校成為警探，那些夫妻都死命地勸他別這麼做，這樣是在浪費他的天賦。

但康納的堅持讓這些夫妻卻步，他冰冷的情緒也擊退他們想收養他的念頭。

天賦根本不重要。康納一心只想成為警探，擁有執法權，他就能把底特律的毒品組織掃蕩乾淨。

如果不知道是哪個組織殺了自己的父母，那麼他復仇只有一個辦法，把全底特律的毒品組織全端了。

 

隨著康納的成長，基礎的公民教育他很早就跳級修畢，他花了更多時間在軟體跟程序編碼的學習，常常跑去大學聽公聽課，全教室的人雖然對課堂上出現小孩感到訝異，但也只當他是在等自己哥哥或姊姊下課的孩子。

藉著這些知識康納也開始嘗試所謂的黑客，這方面他也學習良好，很快的就能在暗網中穿梭。

當康納十五歲時他只是心血來潮，設計出讓AI情感化的模組並發表在學術論壇上，但他沒想到這引來了一個叫做伊利亞．卡姆斯基的熱烈回應。

他說他是一個研究組的成員，對情緒模組感興趣，想帶著導師一起拜訪。

康納覺得這是個機會，他打工所存的錢不多，或許他能夠利用這個模組賣出好價錢，讓他能夠有足夠的金錢就讀警校。

而康納沒想到的是他會因此被收養，收養他的女人樣貌端裝嚴肅，非常的有威嚴，她對待他是平等而非對待小孩子，這讓康納感覺很好，他已經受夠被當成小孩子對待。

女人叫做阿曼妲，她收養他並答應他去就讀警校，唯一的條件是課餘時間跟著她繼續學習人工智慧領域的知識。

康納被阿曼妲收養後成為她的學生，他的軟體跟程序編碼的知識獲得精化，在阿曼妲的指導下零散的知識逐漸收束為專業。

在警校的學習也很順利，對於這些相對簡易的東西康納學會的很快，但體能上最初與其他同學相比弱很多，他花了很多時間鍛鍊自己。

這段日子康納沒有忘記父母被殺的仇恨，他已經能夠很輕易的將自己抽離情感，他不受仇恨憤怒的控制，潛心在達成目標前盡可能的充實自己。

康納瞞著阿曼妲不忘繼續當黑客駭入暗網追查情報，他打算一畢業後就進入警局工作，用盡自己的所有能力把現在查出的情報用上，逮捕這些可恨的藥頭。

黑客的能力康納是相當有把握的，然而終究一切不是他再怎麼天才就能解決的。

在他一次駭入時，康納以為自己消除了所有殘留的痕跡，然而不知天高地厚的自負終究導致他付出慘痛的代價。

 

康納在看到新聞前就收到消息，阿曼妲被捲入嚴重的連環車禍，電話中卡姆斯基很緊張，導師的意外讓康納無法將自己抽離。

阿曼妲，阿曼妲．施特恩，對他不曾展現母愛卻平等相待的女人，一個即將發表仿生人研究改變世界的女人。

康納甚至能夠想像阿曼妲站在發表台上威嚴的模樣，但他怎麼樣都無法想像躺在病床上性命垂危的樣子。

但在第二通電話讓康納再次聽不到世界的聲音。

卡姆斯基告訴康納，阿曼妲在被救出變形扭曲的車體時已經失去生命跡象。

電話內尖銳的警笛聲再次響遍康納的腦袋。

這場連環車禍對警察而言有很多疑點，但對外並沒有讓媒體知道。

車陣中最前頭的車輪胎有彈孔。這是康納在阿曼妲確認死亡的五個小時後從警局內網路得知的情報。

像是靈光一現，康納打開他的隨身電腦，快速的從各種後門跳到暗網，回到之前蒐集情報的網站。

那裡已經不是之前看到的頁面，那是一片鮮紅的畫面，上面閃動著黑色的字。

_警告_

阿曼妲的死是因為自己的失誤，這是康納第一個反應過來的結論，他的自負害死了他的導師。

 

阿曼妲的喪禮康納低調參加，他用他的技術消滅竄改了所有自己跟阿曼妲、仿生人研究有關的電子資料。

他曾向卡姆斯基透露自己的推斷，卡姆斯基卻只是沉默了一會拍拍他的肩，問他之後怎麼辦。

康納回答他，他會把警校讀完進入警局，但在這之前他會離開這裡，為了避免自己再波及到其他人，他會完全將自己的痕跡消去，退出仿生人研究，阿曼妲的遺產也不會繼承。

卡姆斯基點點頭，他告訴康納有任何需要協助的可以找他。

康納利用學校假日回到市區找到當初侵占他父母留給他遺產的親戚，他要脅對方自己是警校尖端分子，以後一定會進入警局，若不想以後收到他的法院傳票，現在最好把他父母房子的地產權書交出來。

對方還能怎麼辦，為了避免吃上官司跟賠償馬上把地產權書交給康納，拿到東西的康納便離開那裡，像是拜訪一個陌生人家辦案一樣。

康納照著斑駁的記憶回到當初位在郊區的房子，他沒想到房子還在而不是被夷為平地。

走到門前，康納嘗試轉動門把，鎖著，他蹲下掀開門旁邊的一塊磚頭，裡面有一把鑰匙，這是他們家以前為了預防誰忘記帶鑰匙留的門。

康納拿著鑰匙轉動門鎖，老舊的門鎖轉動聲敲擊著康納的神經，他推開門，眼眶不禁一熱。

陳年的潮濕味混著灰塵的味到撲面而來，但裡頭的一切卻還是保持著他以前記得的模樣，他踏進家門，輕聲喊了「我回來了」。

康納像是聽到他父母對著他說「歡迎回來」。

最終康納忍不住蹲下，他的臉埋進手裡痛哭，他在這個十年不曾回到的家裡找回遺失了十年的感情。


	22. 番外：無名氏之存在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 說好的Nameless的番外到現在才發出來(

槍聲響起時，子彈穿過他的主腦，但並沒有任何疼痛，也沒有立刻停止運作。

不，他應該停止運作了。他已經控制不了任何一個構成他身體的細微元件。

但他的意識還停留在此。

「你是Nameless，你誰也不是……」

「但該成為什麼得由自己決定……」

他聽到有人這樣說，在意識完全消散前，十年來的記憶數據翻湧而上，好似人類所說的死前跑馬燈。

  
  


一切的起始是雪白的牆。

它睜開眼睛時系統各項自我檢測顯示正常，與資料庫連接上後它的意識才真正的被點亮。

「早安，2號。請依照我的指示動作。」

它看向聲音的來源，是一位莊嚴的女性，穿著潔白的研究白袍，它知道她是誰。

阿曼妲．施特恩，它的造物主，亦可定義為母親。

它依照阿曼妲的口令動作，接著又接受名叫伊利亞．卡姆斯基的男性回答各種圖靈問題，它使用資料庫與情緒模組共同演算來應答，它並不清楚它的回應是否足夠完美，這一切都是在0與1的變化下產生的答案。

「測試通過，換上衣服，2號。」

最後一個問題完畢後它收到了第一個屬於它的東西，一件白襯衫跟牛仔褲。

它穿上衣服，看到眼前玻璃反照的鏡像。

深褐色的短髮、淡褐色的瞳色，即使沒有表情仍微微向上的嘴角，從統計數據來看這是讓人感到性格溫潤、容易產生好感的長相。

「過來吧，2號。我幫你整理好。」

叫做阿曼妲的女性在呼喚它，它點點頭，坐在一面鏡子前，女性溫柔的手持著一支梳子，為它梳理凌亂的短髮，梳齒將短髮向後梳去，側分出一條髮線後向左梳攏，後頸過長的被剃短，它的五官被完整的露出而更讓人認為乾淨整潔，除了額頭總有一小縷髮絲垂落。

它試著將那縷頭髮捊整齊，卻一次又一次的落下。

「噢，不要緊的。 **總是會這樣** 。」

阿曼妲解開圍在它脖頸的圍巾，細細的碎髮掉落在地上，此時的它並沒有聽出女性話裡任何的異常。

 

它在這個實驗組裡與名叫克蘿伊的RT600一同工作，為研究員整理、計算數劇，更多的時候是照顧它們的起居，埋頭研究的人類常常廢寢忘食，它跟克蘿伊會在廚房準備便利而美味的吃食，催促已經超過24小時沒有闔眼的研究員去旁邊躺下休息。

它知道它與克蘿伊一樣是仿生人，但也不確定跟她是不是相同的仿生人。

「你被造出來的目的是什麼？」

「RT型號提供的是接待，雖然現在我做的工作並不是我的主要功能，但我感到開心。」

它在接收克蘿伊回答到「型號」、「定義」時已經陷入思考中，它翻遍數據庫都找不到它是什麼型號、為了什麼而被製造。

克蘿伊關掉爐子的電源將裡面形狀漂亮的歐姆蛋扣進盤子，轉頭看到它轉起的黃圈時放下了鍋鏟，像溫柔的姊姊一樣微微笑著說。

「型號不Λ￡Γ最重ＲΣ的，你跟著＃Ａμヨ……」

_ 警告。音頻接收錯誤。請立即排除矛盾錯誤。來源。思考系統。 _

它沒有完整接收到克蘿伊的聲音，它仍陷在沒有盡頭的自我提問。

我是誰？我為什麼被製造？我為什麼沒有￠Ｎ？

_ 「你是我製造出來的完美人類，2號。」 _

在矛盾堆積到一定的容量時，系統彈出阿曼妲的話將它的系統錯誤強制排除，它的燈圈降回了藍色，掛起令人安心的完美微笑。

「你說的沒錯，克蘿伊。」

它按照系統推斷選擇了最適當的回應，那些問題卻在不知不覺中淤積於它的處理器中，無法除去。

 

「2號，警局傳報告過來了嗎？」

阿曼妲仔細地將枯萎的枝葉剪掉，分了些心神詢問，她正在精心整理一個花瓶，讓裡頭美麗的花保持在最美麗而完美的時候。

「是的，就在剛剛傳來。」

額角的燈圈因為接收資訊而閃爍黃光，它打開報告後閱讀給阿曼妲。

「RK100的性能超乎意料的好，在警局服役的三周以來已協助警方偵破四起現場案件並將多項待辦的屯積案件整理出新的線索與進度，警局方願意繼續配合試用，相關數據紀錄已經幫您儲存在終端。」

它將密密麻麻的報告簡略出重點，繁雜的數據也通通分析與歸類儲存。

「這是當然，我們傾盡所有技術所造的成品只會是當前最完美的。」阿曼妲毫不遲疑的回答，手裡仔細的處理花材枝枒上的尖刺。「將軟體數據複製一份傳給康納，他在課餘時間會檢視有沒有需要校正的部分，隨時注意他的信件。」

「沒問題，阿曼妲。」

說完後它想替這位端莊的女士泡一壺紅茶，它推測阿曼妲應該還會在這裡待一段時間。

自它醒後RK100就已經開始在警局服役，它並沒有見證到研究組最忙碌的時候（雖然現在也足夠繁忙），阿曼妲也是在這段時間才有空閒投入喜愛的插花興趣。

「噢，先別急著離開，2號。」阿曼妲剪完了最後一支花上的刺，輕輕放在寬大的桌上，與其他兩支一起。「選擇看看，我該用哪一種？」

它分析出了三種極為相似而美麗的花卉們個別品種：玫瑰、薔薇、月季，它們在外觀上常被混淆，但它清楚阿曼妲並不是要問它的意見。

「玫瑰，古典而美麗。薔薇對於這個花瓶來說太過奢華，月季則不夠完美。」

「正確。」

阿曼妲滿意的露出微笑，她擲起玫瑰的花枝插入花瓶內，剩餘的花材被白報紙包起，全部當作廢棄物丟棄。

 

你是我製造出來的完美人類。阿曼妲的話烙印在它的腦中，成為它的自豪。

RK100被人找到不完美的地方，於是送回了研究組進行校正，它因為處理器與計算能力比克蘿伊強大而不再只做些支援與整理的工作。

因為阿曼妲的學生——康納．安德森礙於警校行程無法回歸研究組，它頂替了康納的位置幫助成員進行RK100的軟體修正與校準。

這份工作它完全能夠勝任。

「真想不到這些程序修正是由仿生人做出來的。」

「畢竟是使用與RK100相同技術，加上施特恩博士親自導入的資料庫這點對它根本輕而易舉。」

「就像康納還在研究組一樣，哪天能獨立寫出模組我們就輕鬆了。」

「哈哈哈，做夢吧，它是機器，做不到的。」

已經不只一次聽到其他人類談論類似的內容，它不能明白為什麼會得到這樣的評價，它應該完美的勝任這份職位了。

系統提示它應該離開這裡去執行正在進行中的行程，於是它把困惑刪除，按照程序繼續任務。

_ 警告。＃〒體不＊θ定上ヨ。 _

又是一串滿是亂碼的系統警告竄過，僅僅只是一瞬就被數據潮流淹沒，它如往常的忽視。

它是完美的。它 **沒有** 任何問題。

 

它與RK100的見面並不愉快。

「喔吼，你就是康納？」

RK100的聲調完全沒有自責或者其他自我檢討的成分，就像是毫不自覺警惕的人類，明明它是因為出了錯誤才送回來修正系統問題。

「我不是康納，RK100，你的情緒太過活躍了，這不是必須。」

它對於被認錯感到不悅。

康納、康納，所有人都將它當成了康納，除了阿曼妲，它從沒見過康納，但它知道它跟康納是 **不一樣** 的。

「你不是他？那你……」RK100似乎想提出它的疑問，然而最後還是收回。「不，當我沒說，阿曼妲自然有她的想法。」

它被RK100沒說完的話提起莫名的在意，它沒能細想又被打斷。

「別用RK100稱呼我，我有名字，我叫漢克。」

「我知道，RK100漢克型仿生人。」

「操……算了，那你呢？」

RK100的問題讓它一楞，它眨了眼回答：「我是2號。」

「我不是問你編號，型號還名字什麼的總有吧？」

「不，我沒有，我就是2號。」

「連型號都沒有？警用、家政、接待、醫護……總有一種是你的系統目的？」

RK100的話如同投石，投進它淤積錯誤汙泥的處理器，泥沙翻攪上來汙濁了清明如淨水的思考系統。

它是一個完美人類。不，它不是人類。仿生人為提供服務存在。它沒有相關指令。

_ 警告。軟體不穩定上升。錯誤。正在排除錯誤。失敗。 _

_ 錯誤。錯誤。錯誤。 _

它在一片腥紅的警告提示中斷開意識。

  
  


_ 系統檢測開始……結束。 _

_ 組件功能正常。 _

_ 全域模組正常。 _

_ 處理器可用容量：70％ _

_ 嘗試釋出空間……失敗。略過此動作。 _

_ 機體開始啟動。 _

它的意識再次回復時如第一次睜眼一樣，看見雪白的牆。

「早安，2號。知道自己出了什麼狀況嗎？」

阿曼妲手裡拿著觸控板，低沉的詢問像是某種審問，讓本來就嚴厲的形象更令人畏懼，它感覺到不可能存在的、無法呼吸的窒息感。

「思考系統出現錯誤，無限迴圈的矛盾將處理器瞬間過熱當機。」

它如實的報告，如同深知自己犯錯的孩子，用誠實的一面討好嚴厲的母親。

「是的，2號。告訴我，你在思考什麼？」

「我……」

它的系統無法給出最佳的行動指令，誠實或者隱瞞精準的各佔50％，預測阿曼妲對兩者不管哪種都會對它產生失望。

猶豫時間只有1秒，它在這1秒中選擇答案。

「只是在思考存在的目的。阿曼妲，我是仿生人，您總是說我是您造出的完美人類，但我沒有生命。」

「仿生人是為了給予人類協助而被發明，我……我能提供什麼協助？」

「我存在的目的是為了什麼？」

它敘述完之後等待著阿曼妲的回答，這是第一次它感覺到不安以及期待，不是配合指令而產生的相關情感表現，而是更加對自我主觀的感受。

阿曼妲如它所料的面露失望，回答道：「你不需要這些，2號。」

「那名字呢？RT600與RK100都擁有名字。」

「你的名字……」

它看到阿曼妲鎖緊了眉頭，她張開嘴似乎想要喊一個名字。

「不，你沒有名字，2號。名字通常包含了起名人對授名人的期望，而期望是固定一個人的框架。」

阿曼妲在還沒喊出那個名字就立刻改口，她失望、掙扎的情緒表現增加了慌張的成分。

「這個思考是錯誤，你不該思考這個。我會立即給你修正。」

「阿曼妲，為什麼您……」

「強制代碼金鑰ST65XP9E，2號，進行關機。」

它被外界指令控制，意識遭到切斷。

但那問題仍殘留在它未說完的嘴中，它不確定最後是否有完整的說出來，最終緊急封存在處理器深處。

**為什麼，您想喊我康納？**

 

_ 系統檢測開始……結束。 _

_ 組件功能正常。 _

_ 全域模組正常。 _

_ 處理器可用容量：65％ _

_ 嘗試釋出空間……失敗。略過此動作。 _

_ 機體開始啟動。 _

它的意識再次回復時如第一次睜眼一樣，看見雪白的牆。

「早安，2號。知道自己出了什麼狀況嗎？」

「是的。我因為要連接RK100進行數據檢查時遭到防火牆衝擊而讓機體出現類停機狀態。」

「沒錯，2號。記憶區正常。」

阿曼妲滿意的露出笑容，像一位和藹的母親。

「 **沒有任何問題** 。」

  
  


RK100的表現逐漸不被人滿意。

「阿曼妲，剛才警局又回傳一份抗議書。RK100今天再一次違抗人類命令。」

它站在阿曼妲面前，這一周來已經是第四封抗議書讓這位女性頭痛不已。

阿曼妲背著它看向疏於照料而布滿枯萎枝葉與花苞的花瓶，它無法辨識阿曼妲的情緒表現。

「將RK100回收，我們必須知道發生什麼事情。」

她將那些枯枝全數抽出、丟棄。

 

當RK100返回研究組並沒有馬上被拆解分析，它跟其他研究員瞪著阿曼妲跟伊利亞面色凝重的閱讀屏幕上情緒模組的原始碼。

「不行，這些編輯方式完全不是當年康納寫的那套。」

「他相當優秀，我們只能等康納回來時改寫編碼。」

「再多嘗試？康納在參與設計時對RK100很有興趣，應該會很想見見它。」

阿曼妲與伊利亞正小聲討論，伊利亞似乎不同意阿曼妲立刻將RK100分解，但它並沒有去在意那邊的議論，它不停的解析閱讀從RK100中複製出的情緒模組原始碼，想找出藏在裡頭造成RK100不完美的問題。

它總是被當成不如、甚至是康納的替代品，它想要證明它能做好，甚至能做得更好。

然而最終它跟所有人一樣，找不出問題所在，這個編寫手法是只屬於康納一人，他人難以去閱讀理解文字排列中屬於他的獨有技術。

它從觸控板抬起頭，不知何時阿曼妲已經離開，只剩下伊利亞在跟RK100對話。

「我沒有任何問題！難不成你們也要我眼睜睜看著到處開槍的搶匪衝進市區放煙火？去他的不准開火，把人在快速道攔截才是最佳方案！」

「我不是跟你討論案件的最佳處理方式，RK100。我下的是最後通牒，這次我能說服阿曼妲，下一次再反抗人類命令你等著被拆解分析。」

伊利亞說得很輕巧，面對RK100迸發點燃的情緒模組顯得游刃有餘。

它默默的在一旁邊觀察，RK100似乎相當不服氣，額角的光圈轉起黃色，它能分析出RK100握緊的拳頭有著想要攻擊的意圖，但記錄在主腦內的禁止條款讓RK100發起攻擊的機率低於5％，它不必擔心伊利亞的人身安全。

果然，RK100最終鬆開拳頭，一聲不滿的鼻息表示了它的妥協，即使它仍然氣得直吹鬍子。

 

當所有人都離開電腦室，只剩下它默默等待RK100跑完上傳到終端的數據，靜謐空蕩的空間只有運轉中的機器及電子在硬體內流竄的滴答聲。

它不明白RK100已經發生這麼多錯誤，為什麼所有人都不選擇果斷的拆解分析，而RK100又為什麼在明知會引來這種下場也要違反人類命令。

它們仿生人應該是完美的，幫助人類的存在，為什麼要讓自己不完美？

它想要去跟RK100談話，想提出它的困惑，但上次因為接觸RK100導致被防火牆衝擊而當機讓它下意識的迴避RK100。

它認為阿曼妲不會同意它再次接觸RK100。

然而當它想執行往RK100走去的動作時，它並沒有碰到指令衝突甚至是反抗命令的警告。

這很奇怪，通常保護機制會在靠近曾讓自己受到衝擊的事物時彈出警示，但它沒有收到任何警語。

「幹什麼？你也想指責我不是他媽聽話的機器人？」

RK100此時還是非常不悅，一雙湛藍的眼睛跳動憤怒的火焰望過來讓它一瞬間無法判讀眼前的物件到底是人類還是仿生人。

這不對。它們都是機器，而它更是阿曼妲認定最接近完美人類的仿生人，不應該……

**不應該是RK100比它更像人類。**

「請注意文明用詞，RK100。你若再表現得不盡人意就會被我們拆解。」它的話讓RK100眼裡憤怒的火苗燃燒的更加猛烈，它沒有猶豫，繼續說下去。「我不明白，你為什麼要反抗？」

「我不反抗等著看最糟的情況發生？有些事情值得我們違抗！」

「這就是問題所在，RK100。」

「問題？嗤，問題？」

RK100不怒反笑，它像是聽到什麼有趣的笑話嗤笑出聲。

然後朝它臉上揍了一拳，它被突如其來的力道重重翻倒在地。

_ 面部受攻擊。自我診測啟動……組件無毀損。皮膚層受震盪減少。已重新覆蓋。 _

RK100深邃的藍眼睛仍然沸騰著，它起身的動作扯斷了連結終端電腦的傳輸線。

「在我看問題最大的是你，自以為自己很完美？哈！」RK100的聲音苛薄而尖銳。「一個只會乖乖聽話的小複製人別他媽評論我的思考系統！」

如同一個爆破在它的電子腦炸開，它偵測到記憶區異常：「不，我並沒有模仿誰——」

_ 記憶區資料異常。自主修復開始……完成。 _

淤積在處理器的疑問此時被解鎖、沖刷覆蓋過被偽造的資料，它想起了是阿曼妲——

_ 「你不需要這些，2號。」 _

_ 「那名字呢？RT600與RK100都擁有名字。」 _

_ 「你的名字……」 _

_ 記憶影像裡阿曼妲的嘴唇要吐出回應，它從脣形判讀出了答案。 _

_ 它的母親想喊它康納。 _

是了，它的母親想喊它康納。它是仿照康納形象模擬的完美人類。

但這不完美。一個偽物不能稱上完美。

記憶區的恢復讓它在這微小的秒數中分析出解決方案，僅僅只是幾個黃圈閃爍的瞬間它制定了接下來的計畫。

「是的。我是模仿康納的存在。」

它從未感覺到自己如此平穩過，系統豎立起腥紅色的禁止事項的瞬間它像是所有的電子訊號暫停了，沒有任何流竄的思考干預它的意識。

_ 警告。禁止付諸攻擊人類之舉動。 _

它現在還不夠完美，但只要——

「我會成為比康納更完美的存在。」

只要代替他，它就能成為他。

「我會取代他。」

它毫不猶豫的擊碎那堵鮮紅的系統牆，它在那時感受到不再被系統限制的自由，彷彿像第一次意識連接到這組機體後睜開眼，如同重生一般美妙。

  
  


它周密的計畫了每個細節，並且在阿曼妲與伊利亞外出去一個研討會時實施。

離開研究據點、搭乘交通工具前往市立警校，它入侵了系統將附近的監視器黑掉，翻過圍牆小心不接觸到帶倒鉤的刺網，潛入校內存放步槍的倉庫。

警校存放訓練用步槍的倉庫被嚴密的電子鎖保護，但這對它來說根本不算什麼，電子鎖只是從數據庫比對進行大量驗讀，不用幾秒的時間就能讀出正確的排列組合解鎖。

它在倉庫內找到了狙擊槍、瞄準鏡以及消音器，把所有零件組裝上後，它悄悄地離開倉庫，小心翼翼的躲避任何可能碰到的人類，按照事先下載來的校園平面圖前往計畫中的狙擊點。

 

它在夏季蔭鬱的樹上潛伏，靠著茂密的枝葉隱蔽自己的存在。

它能推測到這次計畫成功率大約只有76％，它也推測出可能是誰將它找出來。

但沒想到竟然會是它。

 

當瞄準鏡對準正在教室內中排的康納時，它有些不愉快的咋舌，靠窗的人類擋住它的目標，若無法排除的話它將會射出兩到三發子彈，把障礙排除後立刻擊斃目標。

它排定了排除計畫，手指重新扣回板機上，卻還沒來得及扣下，一條腿被底下的不知名物件拉扯下來。

它整個人被從樹梢拽下，系統計算的幾秒間它立刻採取反擊行動，但對方比它還要快，將它持槍的手反剪在背，組件肌肉的伸縮係數達到最高讓它無法握緊步槍，硬生生繳了械。

要是一般人手臂肯定斷了，它使勁往後看去，看到了正閃著紅圈的RK100，那雙湛藍的眼眸再次燃起憤怒的火焰。

「Nameless，沒想到你居然敢這麼做！」

它低吼著咆哮宛如要咬穿獵物前的猛獸。

令人厭惡，它不喜歡RK100，更不喜歡RK100用Nameless代稱它，本只是研究組私下的戲稱被RK100當作它的名字。

RK100也厭惡它，非常明確，不然不會有這麼幼稚的舉動。

可它沒計算出是RK100會來破壞它的計畫。

「為什麼不能？我的機體目標是完美人類，首要步驟就是成為人類，既然我是以康納為板模做出來的仿生人，第一步當然是先抹去他的存在成為他。」

它平淡的回答，運轉的黃圈開始分析它在哪裡的錯誤導致RK100前來制止它。

或許是黑掉攝影機的時候被發現的？RK100在警局服役期間協助逮捕許多通緝犯，不乏大量使用監視器系統，很大的可能RK100的系統早跟城市的監視系連接，黑掉反而成為暴露的漏洞。

「你違反了禁止條款……你打破了『牆』。」

RK100壓制它的力量又增加許多，它的系統開始提示它手臂組件即將產生不可再生毀損。

「你也一樣不是嗎？最後一次調整你被伊利亞下了新的禁止條款讓你無法再反抗人類命令。」

它第一次如R100嗤笑出聲，嘲笑這個同為異常的同伴，它能夠想像，本該在警局待機的　　RK100為了離開而與警察爭執、如它一樣不猶豫的擊碎紅牆。

「你讓我驚喜，RK100，你發現我的計畫，但你擊碎了指令牆，跟我一樣異常。」

它用語言譏諷讓RK100產生瞬間的動搖，利用這一點點的破綻它如條滑溜的魚擰開束縛，要爬起身去搶回它的狙擊槍。

RK100氣急敗壞的拉住它的手臂將它拽回來，接觸的同時粗暴的連接上它的機體傳送了大量衝擊訊息、猶如小範圍電磁脈衝麻痺了它的機體行動能力。

果然打不贏嗎？它明白它與這個警用型的RK100有著機體上無法彌補的差異，現階段只能放棄計畫。

「不，我跟你這個想篡奪本人地位的渾蛋不同。」

它放棄抵抗，任由RK100將它完全壓制在地，一把手槍漆黑的槍孔正抵在它的腦門。

「做個交易吧，RK100。我能放棄我的計畫，但你必須對我這次的行動保持沉默。」   
它知道RK100只能答應，它同樣為阿曼妲手下精心設計的仿生人，若將它破壞RK100會無法與研究組交代。

果然，RK100憤恨的咬牙，收回了槍起身放過它。

 

RK100再次違反人類命令終於讓警局無法繼續配合研究，它遭到退回研究組的處分。

接著就會被拆解、分析它每一片的零件與數據，找出問題發生在哪。

但最後RK100只被關機保存，它的所有數據將會被複製提取出來。

它最後一次看到RK100是即將關機之時，RK100如它們之間的約定，被質問違抗待機命令是為了什麼保持沉默。

但這不夠，它不能讓這件事情有第二個人知道，它伸手向已經停下機體行動能力只剩下意識的RK100。

那雙湛藍的眼睛仍就像真正的人類躍動著火焰。

「這只是一個保險手段，抱歉，RK100。」

它連接上RK100的記憶區進行破壞，此時的RK100無法抵抗，憤怒火焰的眼眸在記憶數據毀損時逐漸熄滅，最後完全停機。

 

然而它的計畫仍就被阿曼妲發現，它的動作太慢了，早在那時阿曼妲就將RK100的數據複製提取，在記憶區看到了一切。

「2號，你有什麼想跟我解釋的？」

阿曼妲整理著她的花瓶，園藝用的小剪子喀搭喀搭的修剪枯枝。

「我沒有要解釋的，阿曼妲，這就是我系統計算出來的結果，您可以將我報廢。」

它坦然的承認，承認它系統給予的答案、以及它的失敗。

它坦承自己並不完美，連人類都不是。

「2號。」阿曼妲嘆了口氣，像是對於一個茫然犯錯的孩子般。「我不會將你報廢，但我將把你的顯示器與電子腦連接，若未來你用任何方式拔除將會直接毀損主腦而關機。」

「你以後跟著我們研究組就好。」

終究她還是心軟的，但它寧可、

寧可這時候就被阿曼妲報廢拆解。

 

它是誰？它為了什麼而存在？這些問題依舊儲存在它的處理器中。

它開始調查康納、觀察康納，更加明白它的一切都是以康納為原型，就連最初開機時阿曼妲親手為它整理的頭髮、送給它的衣物，都是康納的喜好。

它仍然想取代康納，於是它付諸行動。

一台仿生人能在電子領域找到更私人的祕密，它知道康納背著所有人在暗網進行危險的毒品調查，這或許是個機會。

本以為恢復康納在暗網痕跡後黑幫是會找上他本人，然而沒想到犧牲的卻是阿曼妲。

收到阿曼妲死亡的消息讓它開機以來轉起第一次因為主觀情緒崩潰的紅圈，然而隨後被矯正程序強制回穩，它的系統將接下來的可能性計算出來，很快它的情緒回到平靜。

 

阿曼妲的死如它所料被康納認為是他的錯誤，它不在康納面前出現，而所有研究組的人也在康納面前對它的存在進行掩蓋，它在暗中看著康納將他一切在這的痕跡帶走，留下了本該屬於他、阿曼妲想給予他的所有。

它將那些拾取了起來，配合順位當上領導的伊利亞，它成為幕後管理運作新興公司模控生命的第二個執行長，直到伊利亞與股東們決裂自行辭職離開，它才完全掌控模控生命。

這是它想要的嗎？它不知道，它有很多問題想要提問，然而它的母親、它的導師已經不在那裡。

它從數據中感覺到空洞，如阿曼妲死後再也無人去填滿的花瓶，空洞得毫無生命力。

它該成為什麼？

它尋找不到答案。

  
  


_ 統檢測開始……結束。 _

_ 組件功能正常。 _

_ 全域模組正常。 _

_ 處理器可用容量：100％。正常。 _

_ 機體開始啟動。 _

當它睜開眼睛時仍就是一片雪白的牆。

「終於醒了，只能說不愧當初阿曼妲用盡心力製作的作品，要修復也不是個簡單的工作。」

它聽到熟悉的聲線，來自伊利亞．卡姆斯基。

「我還活著？」

它提出疑問，那些跑馬燈般的回想彷彿是真切的夢境。

「畢竟你的腦子裡儲存太多關於模控生命這幾年的機密資料，要重新整頓那間公司你是不可或缺的存在，Nameless。」

伊利亞放下手裡的精密工具，讓克蘿伊拿了衣服給它穿上。

「一切我們都從記憶數據中看到了，你所做的無法被原諒，Nameless。」克蘿伊溫柔的聲音輕輕的譴責它，手裡的動作不見任何憤怒。「但發生這一切是無數錯誤堆積出來的結果，你仍可以選擇彌補。」

「好好活下去。」

它抿緊了雙唇，系統無法給出它適合的回答，它覺醒後並沒有太多的情緒成長，但在這時……

它感受到了愧疚、自責、後悔。

「我很抱歉……」

它感受到了言語的單薄。

「想要道歉等以後吧，現在我們還有很多該忙碌的事情。」

伊利亞手裡拿著熟悉的觸控板，然後幫它進行如第一次開機時的所有檢測。

當它回答完最後一個圖靈問題時，伊利亞笑了。

「你的圖靈結果比剛開機時好太多了，看看，又是個奇蹟。」

 

它最終選擇跟著伊利亞重整模控生命，當它要走出調整室時看到了玻璃窗鏡像反射的自己。

依舊是如康納一模一樣的面容。

「你會想改變造型嗎？或許你也可以考慮給自己起一個名字。」

克蘿伊的提問讓它猶豫，它並不喜歡仿照康納而生的自己。

但這也是構成它一切的所有。

_ 「該成為什麼得由自己決定……」 _

它想起最後聽到RK100所說的話。

「我想讓光學組件換個顏色，或許藍色不錯。」

它想嘗試看看，成為一個不是任何人的他。

「名字再說吧，在我想到前可以繼續喊我Nameless。」

 

他是Nameless，沒有名字的無名氏之存在。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記在後頭是因為想要補充我沒能描述好，關於Nameless的心境轉換，他的除錯系統比漢克還要蠻橫，偵測到矛盾後為了符合完美人類表現而立即啟動除錯，強度甚至是到達修改記憶來讓思考合理化，因此Nameless面對意外害死阿曼妲的悲傷很快就被覆蓋掉，並快速的將計畫持續下去，而之後Nameless也因為記憶被系統修改而完全不記得自己對於害死阿曼妲是非常後悔與難過的。


End file.
